Of Lost Souls And Kings
by cutestscythe
Summary: Lost, broken souls seemed to gravitate towards him. He gave them purpose. He was a king. A king of monsters, but a king none the less. It didn't make him any less empty though. Perhaps that's why he was drawn to other kings.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Hello. So, this is weird, new fic on a new account. I used to write 5Ds a lot then my writing faded out and now I am over my writers block with a new account. I've always been fascinated by Kiryu and Divine and how similar they can be. Also, I often ponder Kiryu and whether he could be psychic or not. Sometimes it looks a little like he is different to a regular duellist but it's never really here or there and sometimes I consider that could be remains of his Dark Signer powers. Whatever, that's my rambling, so for this slight AU he has some psychic like powers. If you'd like, to leave reviews, that would be lovely. Thank you and enjoy.

* * *

_"Kiryu!"_

Thunder cracked and rain slammed down against the windows. Glazed over, dulled golden eyes opened slowly. That voice kept haunting him. It had been blurred by the pills they'd been forcing down his throat, everything had, but on a day like this even those pills couldn't keep his memories from invading his mind.

Today of all days there was a storm. The first time he'd been allowed out. He closed his eyes once more, moving his hands slightly, listening to the clinking of his shackles. Not yet safe enough to roam completely entirely free, his wrists and ankles were chained. Two weeks ago he'd been dragged in here. They'd just pulled him from his cell in the Facility, thrown him into the back of a van and tossed him into a hideously bright white room. Then came the pills. He was held down, forced to swallow those pills and strapped down on the bed.

Two weeks. He'd barely managed to keep track. But there were three meals a day. He could count the days using that. He was helped to sit up and eat, with only one hand free to feed himself then more pills. It went on like that for nearly a week before he was allowed off the bed and allowed free reign of his room. It wasn't interesting, and he wasn't trusted by the guards when they came in with his food and _'medicine'_.

_"Kiryu, stop!"_

Lightning streaked across the sky. His head rolled lazily to the side, his eyes unfocused but watching the window, the rain pounding into it and trailing down the glass, and wondering absently if he would be allowed out in the gardens in this weather. The rain would clear his mind if nothing else. His mind was still swimming and he knew it was nearly time for another dose.

After a week of being stuck in his cell, and that was what it was and no one could tell him otherwise, he was here in the common room. Suddenly he was surrounded by people. After what he figured must have been three months in solitary, this was strange. He'd pick it up again once his mind cleared he was sure, but first he had to stop taking those pills. That required a plan though, and while he was still on the pills he couldn't form a plan to get off them. It was a vicious circle.

His mind wasn't completely dulled. He was aware enough to know where he was. This wasn't the Facility. This was a home for the criminally insane. He'd been declared mad and he was never getting out. After all, who could believe a child of only fifteen had set out to do the things he'd done. He was unwell and things had got out of hand. _Sure._ He was going to die in here after a long, dull, dragging existence. What kind of life was that?

Was he insane even? Or was he just evil? Security officers thought he was evil. A monster. A small smile formed. A monster. He was, wasn't he? A murderer and a monster. Why else would he be alone now? Why else would they have left him? Betrayed him?

_"Yusei!"_

His fists clenched and his eyes widened, the sudden fury overwhelming the pills. The coffee table the others were playing poker on was kicked over and frustrated, furious curses poured out. That traitor! He'd sold him out! He'd caused all of this! He'd pay!

_Thunder crashed above him. "Kiryu! We have to go!"_

How had he thought he could trust him? How had he been so _stupid_? He'd thought they were his friends. His _family_!

_Sirens were blaring around them as a hand grabbed his, pulling him away. "We have to go! Kiryu, come on!"_

_"Yusei?"_

He had to get out of here. He had to find that bastard, make him suffer like he had. Make him understand what he'd done. He was going to pay if it was the last thing he did. The commanding officer in the room had already registered his intentions and the others were moving in. He wasn't going to let them stop him. He'd killed one, he'd kill these bastards too if they tried to stop him!

_"Kiryu, he's dead, we have to go before we get caught!" He was yanked away and in the darkness away from the lights. "Come on!"_

_He followed, still numb and lost but he trusted him, didn't he? He wouldn't hurt him. They were his friends, his trusted friends. He couldn't afford to doubt them now, could he?_

_"I'm not sorry, Yusei!" he called. "Not in the slightest. He deserved it!" There was a flash of blue as his eyes widened. "He deserved it, Yusei, they all do!"_

Something hit his back and he was thrown to the ground. The heel of a boot pushed between his shoulders and he turned as much as he could while pressed to the floor. The officers who weren't trying to calm the other convicts moved to restrain him further.

But _she_ was still holding him down just fine. He didn't even know her name. He didn't know anyone's name here. The wardens didn't wear names badges and barely spoke to each other, never called each other by name. But s_he_ was the second in command on B Wing. A stern, cold looking blonde woman- girl really, twenty or so he supposed. In that same security bluey-green as his victim. He almost grinned as he arms were forced behind him and cuffed tightly, but she pushed the baton against his cheek.

_Hands took him, pulling him away as he kicked and struggled. This wasn't how it was supposed to be! Why weren't they helping him? Where were his friends? Had they abandoned him? No! They were there, _watching_! And Yusei. Right there. Being comforted by a security officer. How dare he! He was going to tear him apart! He'd trusted him! He'd believed he was trying to save him and help and now and he was turning him in?! He couldn't stand a traitor. If there was something that pissed him off more anything- more than security, more than these cruel, ignorant, selfish bastards, more than those people who ignored the suffering for others and those who simply gave up and wasted their lives- it was traitors._

He was dragged out of the common room at back to his cell. She was still there and the moment the door was close his chin was pushed up by the end of her baton. She didn't dress like other securities, and there was something kind behind her eyes that she hid at work but years in the Satellite had taught him to watch for any kindness. She just wore a tough, working mask of cruelty and discipline. While he was still just about lucid, somewhere between his anger and the haze of the pills, he registered all. He had to have patience and register everything he could. Like the fact that while she acted cold and professional, just doing what she had to do, she dressed cuter than the others. Petticoats and ruffles under her skirt and the little decoration in her hair. She was a sweetheart outside of work, more than any of this bunch, and it slipped into her work. If he wanted a target to work on it was her.

"Patient identification, 9482-49B12." _Patient._ No, he was a prisoner. "Kiryu, K." He hadn't heard his name in so long. He hadn't been a true person in months. Finally someone said his name, no matter how cold. "Arrested in the Satellite for the murder of a Security officer." He didn't regret it. He'd never regret it. There was a flash of _something_ nasty in her eyes and Kiryu grinned. He was _proud_. She pushed his chin up further with her baton and he gazed down at her, still grinning. "You will take your medicine and will remain in your room for the rest of the week."

She stepped away and nodded to the others. Kiryu watched her though, even as they forced him to take him pills. She was going to be the key to getting free. She had enough power to be useful, but not so much power it would seem suspicious for her to be paying attention to him. He had to be quick, before he was lost to the haze medication again.

They sat him on the bed and one wrist was strapped down as his food was brought in. She stood by the door, watching coldly. Kiryu was almost honoured. She was in command of B Wing today, her senior was having a day off, and here she was watching over him. Once he'd taken his tray, she turned to leave with all but two of the officers.

"Wait," he called. His voice was hoarse, sore and weak. It had been so long since it had been worth talking and the pills were dulling his mind again. "Stay with me." He paused and she glared at him. "Please."

She frowned and waved the others away. That was better at least. Just the four of them. Two, of course, stayed behind to guard them. He wasn't entirely sure if that was for her safety or his, she seemed very happy to use force. "What do you want?"

"This place… is a hospital? Or something similar." She nodded once. "I'm considered unwell?"

"Unable to be held accountable for your own actions and a risk to society."

Kiryu nodded. "What's your name?"

"Familiarity breeds disrespect."

Kiryu nodded, taking a few mouthfuls. Those closest to him had betrayed him… They were his best friends, why did they have to leave him like that? "Then what do I call you?"

"You don't have any need to call any of us anything other than Officer."

"Lady." She blinked at him, looking lost. Good. He had to worm his way in now before she grew too comfortable with control over him to listen. He had to throw her off balance and get inside her mind now. "You look like a proper lady. I'll call you Lady."

Lady frowned and Kiryu gave her a lazy, tired smirk. His mind was failing fast. He had to hang on a little longer. Just a little longer. He ate quietly, trying to focus and keep his mind sharp until Lady turned to leave once more.

"Don't you people want to try and cure me?"

She paused and glanced at him over her shoulder. "Containing you will suit me perfectly well. I do not believe someone like you can be cured."

"I never spoke about it, you don't even know why I did it."

"You took a man's life, that is all I need to know. You were vocal enough upon your arrest, your file says enough." She straightened out her jacket and reattached her baton to her belt. "There is nothing more to be said or done, we will contain you here for the rest of your miserable life. He can be released when he's finished eating but I want someone outside his door for the rest of the day."

"I think we should talk about it sometime," Kiryu muttered as she was halfway out the door.

She didn't stop but she heard him. Kiryu knew she'd heard him. And the seeds were planned. He finished up, giving up fighting the pills' effect. He lay back on the bed, waiting for his wrist to be released. The door slammed shut only moments after he was freed and the lock was put in place. That was all he could do for now. He just closed his eyes letting the pills do their magic and his memories began to fade again. He turned his head slowly, gazing up at the window, watching the rain again.

Walking down the hallway outside his door, the head warden was escorting a special guest. Divine tilted his head slightly, catching sight of a locked room. Not empty, not unused, but locked. He paused and pulled open the viewing window. Inside was a teenage boy. He frowned and tilted his head slightly. The patient was lithe and a little taller than average from what he could see. And rather obviously drugged.

"What's this one in for? Why's he confined?"

"He's only just arrived," the head warden replied. "Still settling, got worked up earlier in the common room."

"What did he do?" Divine said.

"Murder of an officer."

Divine's eyes lit up. "At his age?"

"Why do you think he's here? No one can believe a child could do something so evil." The head warden turned and unlocked the door. "In his condition he shouldn't be any threat, you can go in."

Divine pushed open the door and the boy turned to gaze back at him. The air seemed to chill as their eyes met. Even through the haze of medication, Divine saw something. Something he liked. Fire, hatred and the need to survive. Yes, he liked this one.

"I want this one for observation," he said.

The head warden nodded and quickly jotted down his orders. With a smirk, Divine, knelt at the side of the bed and brushed a strand of hair from the boy's eyes. Which set a light a new fire in the boy's eyes, dull as they were.

"Keep your hands off." He was amazed when the blue haired patient pushed his hand away and rolled over. "Or I'll snap your arm."

The warden took a step forwards, looking a little too aggressive for Divine's liking. He held up a hand and he froze. "It's alright, idle threats from a child don't bother me. He's got spirit though, even in this state, that's a good sign. He'll be a good subject for my research." He stood and smiled. "What's his name?"

"Kiryu," the boy muttered. "And I'm still here. Don't talk like I'm not."

"So you are." He chuckled and turned away. "My name is Divine, I'm sure we'll be seeing a lot of each other in the coming weeks."

He was sure he saw Kiryu roll his eyes. _"Great._ I can't wait."

Divine walked out, letting the warden shut the door behind him. He was going to enjoy working with that one, he was sure. Still there were other children to find. He didn't want to put all his eggs in one basket. But as of that moment, he had the highest hopes for Kiryu. There was more fire in his eyes than any of the other subjects he'd seen so far. This one had psychic potential he was sure. He'd stake his best cards on it. And he was going to free that potential, one way or another.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** I quite like to get the first few chapters out rather quickly, particularly when my inspiration is so strong. Thank you to the people who favourited this story, by the way. Reviews would be even lovelier. Tell me what you like or dislike, tell me anything, just be polite because I love reviews. Anyway, I should point out here that Jack is the other main character in the story, but you can only pick two. So, thank you, enjoy and please review.

* * *

It had been nearly four months. Jack knew because Yusei marked the calendar every day since that night. He marked that night with an X, in Kiryu's own black marker, the one he used for their map. The map itself was pinned up next to the calendar but Jack ignored that. He didn't need those memories. _Really_. He didn't. He was over Kiryu and Team Satisfaction and the whole stupid affair. Nothing was ever going to change the Satellite, not even Kiryu.

To think they'd actually believed the hype. They all had. _Everyone_ had. The boy was a breath of fresh air. Believing they could be better and that the Satellite could be better. Their savoir… He nothing more than an urban legend already.

_"Hey, wake up, idiot."_

_"Seriously, asshole." Jack grumbled, throwing a pillow in a random direction, roughly where Kiryu's voice was coming from. "You keep us up all last night then don't let me sleep in? What kind of leader are you?"_

_"It'll be worth it. Get up."_

Yusei had changed. Three weeks ago Kiryu was moved to a secure hospital. That was marked on the calendar too. It was all over the news. People wanted Kiryu killed for what he'd done, even half the Satellite did, but in Martha's household it had been a relief. Even Jack had to admit it, he was glad Kiryu was alive and as well as he could be in the situation.

They'd stayed at Martha's since the incident, Jack wasn't sure he enjoyed being squashed into one room like they were kids again, but he didn't deny that they all needed support right now. Especially Yusei. He'd taken it hard. He kept writing letters to Kiryu. The letters were never sent, Martha refused to send them, but Yusei wrote anyway. Jack and Crow doubted they'd reach Kiryu even if Martha did send them.

They barely recognised Yusei anymore. He wore one of Kiryu's spare red shirts, hidden under that soft, almost fluffy hooded jumper he'd taken too, they all knew that. Kiryu had given him that hoodie, said it was something for him to snuggle into while he was designing things. It was a nice blue thing, with wings in silver on the back. It reminded them all of Stardust.

_"It can wait." The bed dipped behind him and Kiryu folded his arms on Jack's side, leaning his head on his arms. "Get off."_

_"Ah, fine," Kiryu muttered, pushing himself up, probably putting all his weight on Jack's side on purpose. Even if he wasn't heavy, it was annoying. "I'll give your present to Crow then."_

_He rolled over quickly, almost forgetting Kiryu was on his side and the smaller boy ended up landing on his chest, laughing to himself. And when Kiryu laughed like that, not even Jack could stop himself smiling._

Yusei hung onto Stardust like a lifeline. Not that Jack blamed him. Red Demon's Dragon was in his pocket no matter where he went. They were one of a kind, cards that people, especially in the Satellite, would kill to own. He wasn't about to let it go. Whether Yusei felt it or not, Jack couldn't say, but his dragon gave him a sense of comfort. Like an old friend that should never leave his side.

Like Kiryu used to.

"Shame, huh?" Jack glanced down at Crow who nodded over at the skeleton of a D-Wheel. Yusei had been working on it, but since Kiryu's had been taken he'd given up. "We've got to do something to snap him out of this."

"He'll get there," Jack replied.

"This feels different, Jack," Crow muttered. "Not like normal when he starts blaming himself. Remember, after he nearly got killed in M Sector and he spent the next few days apologising for nearly dragging Kiryu over and being so stupid?" Jack nodded. Although they had just conquered the entire Satellite and Kiryu had ordered him to have at least a couple of drinks, which brightened him up a bit. "He's not going to get over this quickly on his own. We have to do something."

After a moment, Jack nodded. Yeah. They did need to do something really. "Are you going to be around for more than a few days this time? Or do the kids need you?"

"Stop that, don't bring the kids into this. It's not their fault. We all know who caused all this really."

_"Kiryu?"_

_"Yes?" he purred. _

_Kiryu was the only person Jack had met who could actually purr. There was something so animalistic about him sometimes, like a lion just prowling around waiting for a chance to strike. Although other times, he could have just been a house cat stretched out in the sunshine._

_"You mentioned a present."_

_"Did I?" he teased. "Maybe I just said that to wake you up. I wouldn't put it passed me, you know, I'm rather sneaky like that."_

_"Where's my present, Kiryu?" Jack was trying to sound like he was demanding answers but Kiryu's mood was as infectious as ever._

"Jack?" Crow poked him. "Jack! Oi, are you even listening? Jack."

"What?"

Jack glared down at him and, of course, Crow glared back. He always did. He just couldn't back down from an argument. At least Jack backed down when he was wrong, on the rare occasion he _was_ wrong.

"I asked if you had any ideas. What's wrong with you?"

"Boys!" Crow sighed and turned away at Martha's call. Neither of them were going to annoy Martha no matter what they were going through. "Come down and get ready for dinner. And bring Yusei if he's with you."

Downstairs the kids were already hovering around, waiting on food. Being the oldest of Martha's kids, Jack, Crow and Yusei were expected to do the majority of the work. Kiryu had always been willing to help when he was around too. Martha had all but adopted him into the family by the time they conquered the Satellite. Jack sometimes wondered if she was hurting as much as they were.

Yusei was out in the garden again. Staring out at the Satellite beyond his D-Wheel. Honestly, someone needed to do something, Jack knew that, but no one really knew what. Martha frowned when the told her he was sitting out there alone.

"I'll deal with him tomorrow," Martha said. "He's had long enough and he's not showing any signs of perking up. If anything he's getting worse. Jack, go fetch him in, will you?"

It was true that since the storm the other day, Yusei had been getting worse. It was probably the memories of that night coming back to the surface. Yusei was just sitting there, hood pulled up over his head to hide his eyes and his knees drawn to his chest. And he was playing with Stardust again. Just holding he card in his hands, running his fingers over it, muttering something, it was almost sad. But rather than feel sorry for him, Jack was actually rather annoyed by the situation. How pathetic.

_"Come on, downstairs in five minutes or I give it to Crow," Kiryu said, getting up off the bed. _

_Jack grumbled, glaring over. Where had that leather jacket come from? Was Kiryu bringing them clothes? He was sure he'd never seen Kiryu in it before and their leader certainly didn't look bad in it. The black jacket was a little too big for him and hung down around the top of his legs, but the look definitely suited him Jack had always wanted a nice white coat. If Kiryu had found one for him it would be worth getting up this early._

_"Come o…" Jack frowned as Kiryu trailed off, gazing at something out the window. He sat up and moved over on the bed, trying to follow his gaze but he couldn't see anything. "Ah, it's nothing, just shadows." He laughed and shoved Jack playfully. "Hurry up, Jack. Five minutes, remember?"_

_Jack nodded but returned his gaze to the shadows as soon as the door was shut. There were shadows, but that wasn't what Kiryu had seen he was sure. He'd seen that look before, something so rare it was unmistakable. It wasn't even the first time Kiryu had spotted something lurking in the shadows and that look had crossed his features only for him to laugh it off._

_Kiryu, their bold, fierce, unbeatable Kiryu, was _scared_._

"Martha wants you in for dinner." Yusei nodded slightly but didn't get up. "Yusei."

He grabbed the back of his jumper, what would have been the back of his collar, and yanked him up. Yusei gazed up at him, for some reason looking hurt and lost. Jack sighed and shook his head.

"I'm not hungry, Jack."

"Tell that to Martha."

He tugged him inside and sat him down. No one tried to make him do anything in this state. Martha was the only one who could get him out of this slump and she hadn't taken action yet. Crow was setting the table and Martha quickly set Jack to work herding up the kids to wash their hands, which was easier said than done and a task much better suited to Crow. Still, he managed. He had grown up in this environment. He got them sorted eventually. And by the time he'd got them back into the dining room, Crow and Martha were ladling the stew out into bowls on the table.

Jack and Crow sat either side of Yusei, taking their own bowls and bread, grabbing the rolls before the kids could. Dinner at Martha's could turn into a feeding frenzy. Jack paused and glanced at the seat next to him. It was empty but there was a place set and a bowl of food. Yusei and Crow noticed his distraction after a moment and Crow lowered his head. Kiryu's seat.

_The idea of Kiryu being afraid of anything was the most unnerving thing Jack could think of. And scared of something that didn't even seem to be there. He tried to push the thoughts away as he climbed down the stairs, pulling on his gloves as he went. He wouldn't let anyone see that mark, not even these three. The three were in the kitchen, arguing over breakfast._

_"Presents, Kiryu," Jack said. _

_Crow and Yusei lifted their heads. So they didn't know. Kiryu just smiled, plating up and sitting on the couch, kicking his legs up onto the coffee table. "Breakfast first, boys."_

_They joined him after a moment and Kiryu grinned. Breakfast on their own was far calmer than when they stayed at Martha's. They weren't the best cooks, Martha's breakfasts were never going to be turned down, but the lack of kids running around was relaxing. Peace and quiet hung over their base for once. No arguments, plans or celebrations. Just peace._

_"Where'd you get this?" Yusei said, poking the sleeve of the new jacket._

_"Same place I got this," Kiryu laughed, pulling the blue hood over Yusei's head. "There's a lady from the city, runs an orphanage, she brings down the old clothes her kids have grown out of for us poor Satellite kids. I'm not opposed to charity coming from the right place." He smiled, one of those lovely content smiles, like when he was watching Martha helping he kids. "Nice to know some people care about us lot, huh?"_

Martha removed the spare bowl almost instantly, pouring the untouched stew back into the pot and putting away the unused cutlery and chair, letting everyone have a little more space. He was gone, it would take a while to get used to it, but Kiryu was never coming back. Perhaps it was best to let him go as if he was dead and to move on. The table had fallen quiet when they noticed Kiryu's bowl but the kids were quickly picking up again and chatting away. Crow was starting to chat away too. Things would get better sooner or later. They had to.

It was almost insulting that Yusei was so down about Kiryu's arrest. He'd only been around a year or so. Before that it had only been the three of them. And just him and Yusei before that. Why was Kiryu so special? What was wrong with them? Kiryu had just come in and suddenly he was Yusei's _world_.

_"So, presents, _boss_?" Crow called from where he was washing up the dishes. _

_Kiryu laughed. "This is where your kids get it from, Crow. You lot have a one track mind. Still…" He leant on the back of the couch between where Yusei and Jack were sitting. They gazed at him and he pulled out a pair of cards from inside his jacket. "I was rummaging around, and they just reminded me of you guys."_

_Jack and Yusei leant over, gazing at the cards. It wasn't hard to figure out who he meant them for. Jack took his card slowly and Yusei took his, both wide eyed and amazed. They were incredible. Jack couldn't believe someone had thrown these away. His fingers trailed over the picture. Who would throw something like this into the Satellite? Something warm and familiar surrounded him and for a moment his birthmark glowed. _Great._ He glanced around but no one seemed to have noticed it. It hadn't done that in years. _

_"So, you like them?" Kiryu laughed._

_"They're incredible," Yusei said, nodding quickly. "Thanks so much, Kiryu." _

_Jack just nodded and Crow sighed. "What about me, Kiryu?"_

_"Oh, I didn't forget you, Crow." Kiryu laughed and slung his arm over his shoulder. "You get to come and patrol with me." Crow glared up at him and Kiryu pulled him away. "Come on, I'll find you something." Jack lifted his head from his card just in time to catch Kiryu grinning back at them. "Jack? Something up?"_

_"When I'm King, you'll make sure you get to see this every duel, Kiryu." He smirked and Kiryu tilted his head. "So you can see it and how strong I've become, what you could have been if you weren't so busy being selfless."_

_Kiryu chuckled. "King, huh Jack?"_

_"Hmm, King of Duels in Neo Domino City. You can just be sitting here in the Satellite slums with the rest of these losers." Kiryu smiled and squeezed Crow's shoulders. He didn't mean it. He was pretty sure he'd miss them if he ever left, not that he any idea how he could get out of the Satellite anyway. "I'll remember to thank you guys when I'm on top."_

_Kiryu's kind, encouraging smile twisted into a competitive, cruel sneer. "You'll have to pry that crown out of my fingers, Jack."_

_His eyes widened slightly as Kiryu turned away, pulling Crow out, the pair of them laughing about how ridiculous an idea it was since neither he nor Jack were ever leaving. But Jack was struck by the coldness in his eyes. Kiryu had meant it. And Jack had never beaten Kiryu. No one had._

Leaning against the wall, Jack watched Crow trying to talk to Yusei. He wasn't going to listen. It was up to Martha now. His fingers moved slowly over Red Demon's Dragon and he smiled absently. He'd keep that promise. He was going to be King one day and he'd let everyone see the power Kiryu had given him.

One King to another.

They'd laughed about it back then. It was ridiculous back then, the idea of either of them as any kind of King. But, now he looked back at it, that was exactly what Kiryu was. King of the Satellite. Unbeaten and unrivalled by anyone. People followed him and believed in him and adored him. He could speak to a crowd and hold their unwavering attention. People just gravitated to him.

Jack sighed and tilted his head back, gazing up at the ceiling. One day, he'd have people looking at him like that too.

"Do you think he misses us?" The air fell still and heavy at Yusei's whisper. Jack and Crow were staring at him. "Or… do you think he really hated us for leaving him?"

They couldn't tell him one way or the other. Jack wanted to tell him Kiryu missed them, of course he missed them. Neither of them said a word though. Because Yusei would see through their lies and they just couldn't be sure. The old Kiryu, sure he'd miss them but the Kiryu that Security had dragged off… who knew?

* * *

After a week in his cell, Kiryu wasn't getting any better. The loneliness was driving him crazy. He wanted to destroy his cell but that would just get him strapped down to the bed again. The medication kept him from doing too much thinking and it kept him from getting too angry or active but by now he was just bored.

He was in his chair by the window, watching the garden. Some of the less dangerous patients were out there, working amongst the flowers. He was so alone without them. Jack, Crow and Yusei.

Yusei…

He closed his eyes tightly and drew his knees to his chest. They'd left him. Abandoned him. Probably forgotten all about him by now. Who was he to them anyway? Just some kid they'd spent the year with. Before him it had always been the three of them, just Yusei, Jack and Crow, and now he was gone again they probably didn't even notice.

He'd watched the mail bag come in every morning, even now still hoping there'd be something from them. Something to let him know they hadn't just forgotten him. But there was nothing. He was completely alone. Trying to understand didn't help. Kiryu had really, honestly tried to understand what he'd done wrong, why they'd left him, but it didn't fit. All he was doing was protecting them, trying to make things better, what was so bad about that? Why had they left him and turned him in?

It didn't even matter. He needed them more than they needed him. He wasn't going to survive without them. He didn't know how to survive without them anymore. Kiryu would have forgiven them for everything if they just let him know they still cared. That they hadn't forgotten him.

He shut his eyes tighter as a lump formed in his throat and tears stung his eyes. Just a letter, a note, a few words… a_nything_. A small, chocked sob escaped him and he had never been more ashamed. He was crying over them? Why? They didn't deserve it, did they? They probably weren't crying over him. They'd got rid of him.

"I'm sorry…" And he was. He was so sorry. He'd take it all back if he could. He'd keep quiet and listen to them. He'd bite his tongue and let them do what they thought best, just so he could hold onto them. He could do _anything_ with them at his side. "Help me."

"I doubt I'm who you're reaching out to, but I will certainly attempt to help you, Kiryu." His eyes opened slowly and he rolled his gaze over to Divine. Lady shut the door behind him and the lock fell into place. "I'd like to have a little chat."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** As I said, I like to get the first chapters out quickly. Also celebrating getting a new job today annnnd super special thanks to the lovely person who reviewed, I love you so much for such lovely compliments. Now, onto important stuff. Pairings. I have some in mind but I'm open to requests and suggestions, but please remember that it will not be cute and fluffy over all. Because love is pain (can you tell I'm bitter, jaded and heartbroken?). So please review and enjoy. Not necessarily in that order.

* * *

Luck, it seemed, was on Divine's side. The day he'd decided to stop in and check on his research subjects Kiryu seemed in a particularly sombre mood. Wonderful. He wanted to get to know Kiryu before he started to experiment. He needed to figure out his limits and triggers. And to set in place some safety measures.

_"Help me."_

The plea had been irresistible. He wasn't going to turn down such an opportunity. He sat on the bed, flicking through his note book to the section on Kiryu, all the information he'd managed to gather.

"What kind of chat?"

"Nothing too pressing or serious," Divine said. While Kiryu was still drugged, hopefully he wouldn't pose too much trouble. "I'm just rather curious about you."

"Curious?" Kiryu drawled. He looked bored if anything, although that may have simply been his medicine. "Try reading my file."

"Oh, what I want isn't in any file." He sat back and pulled a pen from his inside pocket. "So, you grew up in the Satellite? It must have been hard."

"It was." Divine smiled sympathetically and nodded. "But we managed."

"You had friends? Family?" Any emotional attachments he could play on?

"No…" Kiryu sighed and shook his head. "Not anymore."

Well now, for a drugged up, bored, insane teenage murderer he was showing surprising control and awareness. He almost smirked. More reason to like him. He was still curled up, his arms around his legs, hugging his knees to his chest, but it didn't seem to be as defensive or scared as that kind of position would indicate. Divine cast his eyes over him slowly. Working with psychics was much like working with animals, he couldn't imagine convicts were must different. He'd learnt to read the signals they didn't give off willingly. After all, only eight per cent of communication was the words they spoke. Usually, curling up like that was a way of making yourself a small target, hiding and looking weak and harmless.

This was something else though. More bored and disrespectful. Although Kiryu seemed to naturally have that kind of aura anyway. Still, '_not anymore_' meant there once was someone he cared for.

"Who were you asking for help?"

"I don't know, I don't remember anymore…" He lifted his head and gave him a lazy smirk. Was Kiryu mocking him privately? "Perhaps the monsters."

"Monsters?"

The little convict chuckled and lowered his head again. "Duel monsters."

Divine kept his face calm and impassive but that rattled him. Did he mean that? Or was he trying to play games? Duel spirits existed. People also got incredibly attached to their cards, especially Satellites where getting any card was a complicated matter. Or perhaps that was the extent of Kiryu's insanity. For some reason, Divine didn't believe Kiryu was saying it _just_ to be awkward.

"You're a duellist?" Divine said. More of a statement than a question. Idle chit-chat often got the most useful information, though he doubted Kiryu would drop his guard much just yet. "Do you enjoy duelling?"

"I don't have my deck," Kiryu muttered, eyes dulling a little more.

He was one of those attached to his deck then. Divine made a note of this before getting up and knocking three times on the door. It opened and the wing's deputy warden was there. None of the officers here seemed to have names at work. They were all coldly professional at work, if they wore their helmets it'd be impossible to tell them apart. It was almost like a hive mind. Divine would have loved that for the Arcadia Movement but that would affect his psychics. They needed some individuality to use their powers to the fullest.

"Kiryu's deck was taken from him upon arrest and detainment, correct?" Divine said.

The officer looked up at him for a moment and Kiryu's gaze focused on her as she nodded once. "It's policy to remove all personal possessions and put them into storage. Being a Satellite his cards and duel disks were also illegal."

"My dear, could I ask you to track down Kiryu's deck for me?"

"It's against regulations to allow a convicted criminal such privileges as a deck."

"I never said I wanted to give it to him." He could hold Kiryu's deck hostage. Having his cards would mean he would have no choice but to cooperate. "Please, find it for me."

It was an order, despite the polite tone but she didn't move until Kiryu turned his gaze on her. "Hurry up, Lady, I want to duel again."

There was something hungry and almost dangerous in his voice that drew Divines attention. Not only that but the name. Lady? He glanced at her, Kiryu had stopped paying attention again. Lady huffed, the first sign of emotion in a long while.

"He insists on giving everyone a name," she said before striding out and locking them in again.

Divine sat on the bed once more, making another note. "You feel the need to give people names?"

"Just her. She's my key," Kiryu replied, a small, knowing grin spread across his lips.

_Oh, clever boy_. Divine can't help smiling. Such a smart little thing, he liked him more than ever. He keeps his voice level and calm though, not letting it sound like praise no matter how much he has the urge to give it. "So she is. Tell me. What kind of deck did you use?"

Kiryu lifts his head and slowly stretching out, wandering from his chair to the bed. His movements are all heavy and sluggish. Divine imagined without his drugs he would be confident and strong, with sweeping strides and simply filling the room with his presence. It was a crime what they were going to him. Although, he did look perfectly content to flop on the bed, ignoring Divine and simply stretching out around him. Yes, Kiryu looked like the kind to enjoy a good cat nap.

"Fiends mostly." He chuckled tiredly and beckoned Divine down. Divine frowned. He was wary of close contact this early on. Kiryu's mental state and conviction made him all the more wary. After a moment he did lean down a little closer. Kiryu opened his eyes and grinned. "Demonic creatures for a monster like me."

Divine hummed. "Monsters are simply misunderstood by those who declare themselves normal but they are sometimes the most compassionate creatures of all."

Kiryu didn't seem to be listening though. He was staring out the window, his eyes slightly wide and had gained a sharp glint. He frowned and followed the boy's gaze. There was a shadowy shape in the garden, under one of the trees. It looked like a big black dog. But apparently Kiryu didn't like it. He seemed even paler than normal.

"Do you not like dogs?" Divine said.

"That's no- you can see it?"

"Of course." That time it was more of a question than statement. Why was he so surprised? Kiryu had turned away and was busy burying himself under the covers, apparently done for the day. "What is wrong with you?"

"I'm going to sleep."

"Kiryu-"

"I'm not talking about it, I'm having a nap."

Honestly, what a strange child. He glanced back at the garden but the dog had vanished. A strange creature to go with a strange child. Never mind. It was of little consequence really. He jotted it down then got up slowly. If Kiryu had shut down he didn't see any point carrying on. He'd return soon and hopefully Kiryu would be on less medication by then. It was a promising start though. Perhaps by his next visit Lady would have tracked down Kiryu's deck too.

"I suppose I should leave you to it then?" Divine said, folding away his note book. Onto the next one. "It was good chatting to you, Kiryu, I hope to talk to you again soon."

Kiryu didn't answer. The blanket he was under didn't even move. Yes, he'd definitely shut down for the day. He was getting nothing more from him today. It was a shame. He knocked on the door again and was let out. He mentioned to the guard about the dog he'd seen and the only answer was that they'd look into it.

As Divine expected, none of the others were anything like as interesting as Kiryu. A few had potential, the others Divine quickly cut from his research list. On his way out he stopped in the garden, trying to find any sign of the dog that rattled Kiryu so much, but there was nothing. Not even a blade of grass out of place where it had been sitting. Lady approached him quietly while he was investigating.

"I have some news," Lady said. Divine glared back at her. "His deck was disposed of when he was sentenced to life. It was illegally obtained and therefore was disposed of." Divine frowned. He wasn't sure if that was good news or bad at that moment. "Sir, I really must insist that you leave now. Your visits are disturbing the peace of our patients and Kiryu in particular is-"

He spun around and caught her chin, yanking her head up and squeezing roughly. "My dear girl, I have the city in the palm of my hand and the mental peace of your prisoners is what I'm most interested in. You should not get in my way."

Something flashed in her eyes, something a pale blue-green, and Divine narrowed his eyes. _Interesting_. His body jerked back as a something shocked him. A static shock? He turned his glare on Lady who was dusting off her jacket, completely calm.

"I think you should leave, sir."

_Oh, that wonderfully clever boy._ "I want to stop in with Kiryu first, just to check on him. He was rather upset when I left. Something had spooked him."

"I think it's best for him if you don't."

He turned and strode away, ignoring her arguments. She might have been sweet at heart but she obviously held as much distain for Kiryu as the rest of her colleges. He didn't blame them, the murder of one of their own wasn't taken lightly. She didn't care about Kiryu's mental wellbeing, just keeping him locked up and miserable as punishment for his crimes.

Kiryu was sitting at his window again, not in the chair, just kneeling on the floor, staring at the window at something far away. He almost looked adorable wrapped up in his blankets. Like a child. Divine almost wanted to give him a stuffed animal and assure him it was just a nightmare and everything would be alright. Perhaps that was what he needed.

"Why am I being punished?" he whispered hoarsely.

"Beca-"

Divine held up his hand and Lady glared at him but stayed silent as he approached Kiryu. Kiryu tilted his head slightly, gazing at him over his shoulder. "I didn't do anything wrong, did I?"

"Kiryu?" Divine said softly. This wasn't a good situation, he decided. He didn't like the look in Kiryu's eyes. Broken and desperate. "Talk to me."

"Do you know why I'm being punished?"

Divine didn't know how to answer. He didn't know what Kiryu wanted to hear. Or if he was even capable of hearing his words. "Is there any way I can ease your suffering, Kiryu?"

"I want to duel," he murmured. "I want to duel Jack."

"Your deck was destroyed and you are certainly not allowed visitors," Lady said.

Divine's eyes narrowed as Kiryu's widened. Now he was certain this was a dangerous situation. Although which one it was most dangerous for he wasn't sure. Kiryu dropped the blankets from his shoulders and was on his feet within the blink of an eye, lunging for her in a blind rage. Divine went to grab him but was a millisecond too late to stop it.

Lady had her baton out quick enough though, driving it into his stomach. He doubled over, coughing, but certainly not out of it his rage.

"You will stand down or I _will_ have you restrained by force."

"You destroyed my deck," Kiryu snarled.

He lunged for her again but this time Divine managed to catch him. He was a strong little bugger. Divine barely managed to hold him back but he wasn't endangering his investment. Kiryu was just like the psychics he dealt with. A monster. And Lady could certainly do some damage if she wanted, Divine was sure. The Security officer Kiryu had killed was nearly bottom rung. With only basic training. The officers in this hospital were trained to deal with dangerous killers. They knew what he was capable of and were ready for it.

"This will not help your plans, Kiryu," he hissed in the boy's ear. "I'll bring you a deck next time I come."

Kiryu stopped fighting and yelling and stood, trembling in anger, wrapped in Divine's arms. Good. It was telling that even when in a blind fury or pumped full of mind numbing drugs, Kiryu knew well enough to preserve his plans. The bouts of rage and sudden adrenaline seemed to counteract the pills, leaving him lucid for a while. He could talk to the real Kiryu for a while. He just needed him alone.

"I think you should leave," Lady said firmly.

Using psychic powers without something to channel it, like cards, was incredibly difficult and only achievable by the most powerful of them. Divine was one of those who had mastered it. He summoned up his powers and Lady was thrown from the room into the wall across the hall and the door slammed shut behind her, held closed by an unseen force.

Kiryu was shaken and staring up at him, something in his eyes between fear, hatred, gratitude and respect. Divine held him still, waiting for his breathing to calm and the shaking to stop before he released him. There were officers trying to force the door open but Divine was confident in his powers. And his certainty gave Kiryu confidence in them too. The little convict gave the door one glance and nothing more.

"Who are you really?"

"Divine, leader of the Arcadia Movement," he said. There was no point wasting time in this situation. He needed to give Kiryu enough to hold his attention after this disaster. "I wish to tear this city, and its Director and everyone below him, down to the ground for their crimes."

"What do you want from me?"

"I'll be blunt. I believe you and others in here have the potential to be powerful assets. You more than others. I would be so bold as to say you have the potential to be my right hand. The most powerful weapon in my arsenal."

"I'm no one's weapon."

Divine knew no one wanted to be used as a weapon but Kiryu would see through lies. "I will get you out."

"I'll get myself out."

"With Lady?"

"People who don't know their helping don't have ulterior motives." Divine chuckled. True. So true. That's why he didn't tell his psychics what he was truly using them for, or what his real plans were. "Leave me alone. I don't want to talk anymore."

Divine sighed and put on a show of giving in. He couldn't stay forever. He had to leave sooner or later and Kiryu would take his punishment. He could let Kiryu think he'd won this battle. The blankets were still on the floor but Kiryu didn't seem to care, so Divine picked them up. Despite being visibly unimpressed, Kiryu didn't object to Divine wrapping him up in the blankets and brushing his hair from his face, ignoring the one or two tears he was certain Kiryu would be ashamed of.

"Who's Jack?" Divine said quietly.

"He'll be King one day," Kiryu whispered, lifting his head and meeting his gaze, as if daring him to say otherwise. "He'll be King and he'll show everyone the power I gave him. He promised." Then his gaze lowered and his shut his eyes, all hope suddenly vanishing. "No… He won't…They've forgotten me."

Divine nodded and adjusted the blankets. "Then we will just have to make sure they remember."

Kiryu had retreated into himself and Divine decided it was time to leave. He got up from the bed, ruffled Kiryu's hair gently and let the door open. The guards rushed in, restraining Kiryu with unnecessary force and forcing more pills into him. Divine took his leave, slipping out before anyone could stop him. The head warden was standing in the middle of the hall way. Divine didn't stop but the warden walked with him. They couldn't stop him seeing Kiryu, or any of the others, not with a chokehold he had on the city.

"You shouldn't cause so much trouble or we will have to ban you from seeing them."

"It was your guard who caused the trouble, telling him they'd destroyed his deck." How could they be so stupid as to upset Kiryu like that? "Please, instruct your wardens to try to reduce the medication of my subjects. I want them as natural as possible. I'll return in a few days to check on things. I trust I can leave it all with you?"

"Of course," he said quickly. "But the patients-"

"I'm glad to know you can take care of it. Good bye."

It hadn't been a waste of time at least. And he had a place to start with Kiryu. He had a name. Jack. He'd have to look into it. How hard could it be to find out who Kiryu's former associates were. This Jack… perhaps he was the key to Kiryu's past, what had made him snap, and his power.

* * *

Yusei had fallen asleep over another letter to Kiryu and Crow had vanished. Probably gone to stay with the kids, and the new people in his life. Jack didn't remember their names. He'd never really cared. All he knew was that Crow was slipping away from his family because of them.

So it was just the two of them. Jack sighed, slowly helping Yusei from the desk to the bed. He turned his attention slowly to the letter on the desk. This was a cycle they'd repeated over and over. He'd collect the letter and put it in an envelope to be left with the rest, hidden away in Martha's room. But today something drew him to read it. It was silly, they probably all said the same, but what did that matter? Sometimes things didn't make sense. Sometimes it was just instinctual.

_'I know it's silly but maybe this time Jack and Martha will let me send this. I miss you, Kiryu, I've written that in every letter. I miss you. It's not the same without you. Jack and Crow seem to think there's something wrong with missing you but you gave us so much. You gave us purpose and now it's gone again. It's impossible to ever forget what you did for us, Kiryu. I'll never forget you. I'll keep writing until one day something gets through to you. And I'll keep using Stardust. Stardust can carry everyone's hopes and dreams now, because you're not strong enough right now. And your hopes and dreams too. I'll do my best to carry on, I'll try to carry on your wishes. You watch me, Kiryu, one day we'll all be free from Security and the city. The Satellite will be free one day, all because you gave us strength. I just wish we'd seen in before it was too late.'_

Jack wished that too sometimes. Perhaps if they'd not ignored the signs, he'd still be here. They should have held onto him and refused to let go. Kiryu had never done so well on his own, he needed a team, they shouldn't have let him go. They'd thought he need them so much he'd come to his senses. They should have known better. They should have dragged him to Martha's home, tied him down and stayed with him until he cooled off.

Kiryu had murdered that man, yes, but they'd let him.

Crumpling the letter in his hand, Jack turned away, striding out the room and throwing it into the trash. He wasn't going to let it happen. He wasn't. He wasn't going to feel _guilty_. Kiryu had done this himself. Yes, they could have done more but they could never have known where it was going to end. How were they supposed to know he was going to snap and murder someone? It wasn't their fault, damn it.

"Jack." He bit his lip as fingers closed around his ear, tugging him from the kitchen. No matter how old they got Martha still pulled them around by their ears. "What are you doing down here after I sent you to look after Yusei?"

"He's sleeping for once. Finally passed out."

She scowled down at him and Jack folded his arms over his chest. They were almost the same height by down. He wasn't a child anymore. Sooner or later, he was going to get out of this dump and he was going to find a way to pay Martha back for all she'd done for him. It was just a matter of time before he was in the city. _Without Kiryu_. He shook his head, trying to push away those thoughts. Sure, without Kiryu, but that didn't matter, did it? Kiryu was locked up, he was gone and never getting out. They all just had to get over it.

"It's alright to miss him, Jack."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** I'm doing pretty good with these updates. The inspiration is strong at the moment. Let's hope this carries on. Another lovely review too. I'd like a few more, please guys, that would be nice. I like knowing you guys are enjoying it any what you're enjoying so I can give you more of it (and figure out the best way to be absolutely heartbreaking). Still considering pairings, but it could be a lot of different messy pairing, because that's how relationships are, especially with slightly unstable people like these. Anyways... enjoy.

* * *

Divine didn't return to Kiryu for nearly a month. It wasn't that Kiryu cared, or that he wanted to see him, it was just suspicious. He was in the building. Kiryu saw him around only a few days after they'd last spoken, but he didn't come in to see him.

Kiryu had been working on his own plans. As time passed, his self-control returned. The fact that they were lowering his medication helped. He wasn't completely clean, but he was now clear enough to think. And with the ability to think clearly, came the ability to rationalise and keep calm, even when things reminded him of his old life. Things began to settle.

Settling down and controlling himself gave him more freedoms too. He was allowed to keep himself busy, allowed out of his cell, even out into the grounds. Of course, he was never fully trusted, but it was easier now. He'd stopped thinking about home, the Satellite, his dreams and goals and his friends. He'd pushed it all aside to focus on short term goals. Like getting free. He'd even stopped thinking about Divine. Obviously he'd found he was too much of a hassle or found someone more interesting. Who actually cared?

Kiryu was on his morning run when he spotted Divine coming in, flanked by two men in weird robes. It was surprisingly early for him. Half six in the morning? The guards had only just changed shifts. Last night's lot were in the parking lot, chatting over coffees. Lady was with them. Kiryu ran the same route every morning before, along the inner perimeter fence. The guards were used to seeing him by now and paid him little attention. Lady offered him a slight smile and a wave along with a few of the others. They were still cold and professional, but people were starting to believe he had honestly snapped that night and was recovering. He was still dangerous and could never be released, but he wasn't wholly responsible, so they began to soften up. He was just a kid who'd mind couldn't cope, and as long as he was in a safe environment he would manage.

Divine, on the other hand, seemed surprised to see him out and about. He was being let in, the two men in robes waiting outside the gate, and his gaze never left Kiryu. Of course, Kiryu wasn't going to be allowed near the gates while they were open, so he paused a little way off, far enough to reassure the guards he wasn't going to be a threat. The inner gates opened and Divine was led in. The moment the gates closed again, Kiryu resumed his run, ignoring Divine's gaze. Honestly, who cared about some guy with weird powers wanting to manipulate him? He had better plans in action.

Seven o'clock. He glanced up at the clock as he came back in and headed straight for the showers. Everyone knew his routine by now, the doctors commended him for finding a routine, said it would help him keep calm. There was always a clean uniform and towels outside the shower room when he came in these days. B Wing, he had learnt, was full of those who had fits of insanity. He didn't know the professional term, just that they were all like him, or what people thought he was. They'd committed their crimes in moments of insanity. They were people who'd been pushed too far. Some were still in the clutches of insanity, some would never recover, some weren't and some just needed help, but they were all too dangerous to ever be released. They were good people at heart.

If Kiryu was honest, he imagined he belonged in jail, in the Facility. He didn't regret it, he'd kill again if the need arose. He was pretty sure he'd always had it in him. He was sure he always would be like this. Then again, who was to say that wasn't his insanity? Perhaps his mind was still in pieces and one day he'd woke up and realise he'd done wrong, but he couldn't see it happening.

Breakfast was seven thirty. Since his mind had cleared of the haze, he'd realised how much better meals were here compared to what he was used to. And apparently today was special because he was offered a hot drink. Hot drinks were reserved for the employees. The patients had water or fruit juice, milk in the morning or right before bed too. Nothing added and completely natural. Of course, he was naturally suspicious. Divine was watching too, so perhaps that was it.

He took a tea though. He used to like tea in the morning. He got one in a plastic cup to take back to his room too. Despite being allowed out, he liked being in his room. He had a journal to write in now. That was useful. He just wrote everything and anything that came to mind. It was good to get it out somewhere, even if it was just a book.

"Good morning, Kiryu." He glanced up at Divine, who shut the door behind him. The door was generally kept open these days. When he was in there voluntarily, the guards like to be able to check easily. "Well, that's a warm welcome, did you not miss me?"

"Not particularly," Kiryu replied, returning his attention to his journal and tea. "What do you want?"

"Well, I have a present for you," Divine said, moving over to sit on the bed. Kiryu frowned, drawing up his legs to curl up in his chair, shutting his journal quickly. Letting a man like Divine see it wasn't going to be good for him. "Have you forgotten already? What a soul numbing place this must be for a mind like yours." He held out an envelope. "I'd didn't want to return to you without something to show for my work." Kiryu frowned and took it slowly. Everyone was being nice today. What on earth was going on? "I put one of my best investigators on it. It cost me quite a bit for not a lot of help, but it got you this."

Kiryu frowned, slowly opening the letter and his eyes widening at the familiar writing. He glanced at Divine, who offered him a soft, probably fake, smile. He slipped the letter into his journal and set it aside. He wasn't going to deal with that while he was here.

"You found Jack."

Divine nodded. "Not personally, no, but as I said, I sent out my best investigators." He pulled out a folder and offered it to him. "This is everything he found."

He took the file, slowly looking it over. There wasn't much. Kiryu's own files mentioned he'd been known to hang around three other boys under Martha's care. They'd quickly found Martha's name relating to Crow's arrest and then finding Jack and Yusei hadn't been hard. But, of course, those two didn't have records, and given Kiryu's arrest, they'd probably closed ranks and were hiding out at Martha's. Getting any information in the Satellite was expensive, let alone when it came to people like Jack and Yusei who kept to themselves most the time. Even when Yusei made friends, he was never the most open talkative person in the world. He just didn't like bothering people with his problems. There were one or two hazy pictures of Jack and Yusei, marking out which was which and anything of interest. There was nothing of interest to Kiryu though. They weren't suffering or hurting or anything. It was no different to before he'd turned up. It was like he was never there. And it just brought back painful memories.

"Do you miss your friends, Kiryu?"

"Not anymore," he said quietly, tossing the file away. Divine nodded. "I did at first, but I don't anymore. I'm better off without them, I suppose."

"I believe you are," Divine said, nodding slightly. "I believe you have more power than they can imagine just waiting to be unleashed. I believe you've been held back by that place."

"Why is everyone being so nice today?" he laughed.

"You really don't remember?" He chuckled and beckoned him over. Kiryu took a moment to consider before moving to sit on the bed across from him, keeping his journal close and away from Divine. "Do you want to duel?"

"I… don't have a deck, remember?"

Divine nodded. "I remember." He pulled a deck from his brief case and set it on the bed in front of Kiryu. "You can't keep it, they won't allow you a deck in here, but I thought it would be better than nothing. It's a basic deck we use to training and testing."

Kiryu picked up the deck slowly and went through it quickly. It was a very basic, all round deck. No really specialisation or particular focus on a single strategy. He could work with it. It wasn't what he was used to but it could certainly work. He hadn't duelled in so long anything would do.

"I bet your deck is set up to beat it." Divine shook his head and offered him a second deck from the briefcase. "Take your pick, we'll both use these training decks."

Kiryu looked them through and nodded. "Sure, ok."

"So, your friends?" Divine said, taking the deck Kiryu held out. "You're over them? Why did you want to duel Jack then?"

"That was a month ago," he muttered, shuffling quickly. "And I wanted to duel him because he's the only person who's a challenge in that dump. Yusei… Crow…" He frowned and drew a hand. "They were the younger… it wasn't the same."

Divine nodded. Kiryu didn't think for a moment that he actually cared, he was looking for a way in. Not that Kiryu really cared right now. Maybe it would be best if he let Divine into his mind. If he played the part of a manipulated child, perhaps he would be able to get away and find something better, then break free when the time came.

"You need a challenge," Divine said quietly, drawing his own hand. "You don't strike me as the type who'd enjoy anything that came easily. You like to work, don't you? You like to get what you deserve."

Kiryu nodded. People who worked should get things. People who sat there and had everything handed to them didn't deserve anything. Why did people who were born rich think they were better than everyone else? Why were the city kids better than him when he had worked all his life to protect everyone he loved? Everything he had he had fought tooth and nail to get!

"Older children know how to fight." Kiryu nodded, trying to focus on duelling now. Even with a foreign deck, he wasn't going to go down without a fight. "He probably grew up protecting them. All Satellites have the will to survive, but I suppose older children look after the others."

Kiryu nodded. "He didn't care I was the boss or the leader, he never cared. The others… they didn't have the same…"

"Ruthlessness."

He paused, trying to figure out a word that didn't sound so negative. "…ambition…"

Yes, ambition was a better word. Divine nodded slightly. Yusei and Crow knew duelling was a way of life, a way of surviving, but Jack was the one who saw the bigger picture. What true duelling talent could achieve. How it had the power to make their wildest dreams come true. It could give people incredible power… Jack saw that more than them. Jack had never let him down, he'd left, but he'd _never_ let him down. He was strong enough to stand by his side and understand what had to be done.

"You don't talk about the others much."

Because it hurt too much. Because Jack would have hung onto him. Jack would have understood that he did what he had to do. Jack had always valued power. He'd have understood. The other two could be far too sentimental. And it hurt.

But he wasn't going to tell Divine that. He wasn't going to let him get into his mind like that.

"Why should I? They're unimportant," Kiryu muttered. They'd left. They'd betrayed him. They'd forgotten about him. And he was going to earse them from his memory if nothing else. "They weren't the same calibre of duellist, they were children."

"And yet when you talk about them there's a bitter hatred in your voice," Divine said. "Your eyes flash whenever Yusei is mentioned."

Kiryu set down his hand, glaring up at Divine. "Why are you here today? You've been in at least twice a week, why today?"

"I wanted to give you a little treat."

"Why?"

"You're becoming irate." He gathered up the deck. "I think that's enough for today."

"Tell me why!"

Divine put away the decks and smiled down at him. Kiryu was about ready to snap. This man was playing games with him! He wasn't a toy here for his amusement. He hurried up to his feet, placing himself in front of the door and glaring defiantly up into Divine's eyes. Not that Divine seemed at all intimidated. Who the hell did he think he was? Coming in here and dragging up all the stuff Kiryu was finally getting over and then just pissing off? No! He wasn't going to allow it. He was going to get answers!

Divine smiled and touched his cheek. "You're incredibly strong, Kiryu, you'll go far."

"What do you want?" Kiryu snarled. "Why are you here?"

"I told you last time what I was after," Divine replied, gently running his hand down Kiryu's neck. Much as he didn't want to be touched, Kiryu kept his eyes on Divine's refusing to back down or allow the contact to faze him in any way. No reactions. It'd give Divine something to use. "You could be great, Kiryu."

"I am great, and I don't need your help to be any greater."

Divine chuckled, his hand closing around Kiryu's throat. It wasn't a threat as far as Kiryu saw, he didn't squeeze or act like he was going to, just held him. Kiryu didn't move. He wasn't afraid of Divine or death.

"I could kill you right now," Divine murmured, leaning down over him. Kiryu smirked. "You couldn't stop me. You've seen my power." The hand around his throat tightened slightly and Kiryu's smirk twisted into a grin. "You think anyone would care that you were gone?"

"No one would care," Kiryu whispered. "So why don't you?"

He laughed and pushed him away. Kiryu stumbled back a step and Divine turned to the door. "I'll return to you soon, Kiryu, once you've had time to think."

"I'm never going to be your weapon."

Divine nodded and strode out, Kiryu following quickly out into the hall way, absolutely fuming. He wasn't getting away with this. He couldn't just come in a mess everything up then leave again.

"I hope you enjoy your birthday, Kiryu," Divine called without turning.

His… birthday? The thought rooted him to the spot. That was what was going on? It was his birthday? Kiryu hadn't realised. He hadn't kept track. It had been over a year then… since he met the others. They'd insisted on throwing him a party last year. He staggered back into his room and slammed the door, scrambling for the letter Divine had given him.

'_So, I don't know if this'll reach you or not. This guy says his boss is helping you recover and this'll reach you on your birthday, so happy birthday, I guess. I won't say much, I don't want to think they're checking your mail if this does actually reach you. What you did was stupid. You changed and you did some stupid stuff. Yusei is falling apart at the seams, Martha's dealing with him. Crow is being Crow, he's got the kids and some new idiots in his life going on about making things better. They're like older versions of him. He'll learn sooner or later he needs us. But that's what we said about you too. You're an idiot. Just don't get yourself hurt. Watch me becoming King for you._'

Everything went numb for a while. He didn't know how long. The world was just still and quiet as he read and reread the note, his hands trembling and his eyes stinging. He'd just got over this. Why was this happening again? Why was this all coming back?

Then everything snapped.

Who was he kidding? He was never going to get over them. They were his friends and family. They were his _everything!_ Yusei was falling apart? He didn't know what it was to fall apart! What did Yusei know about falling apart? They should try being in his place! That was falling apart!

King? Yeah, Jack would be King. Because Jack would do anything for that power. Hell, he'd probably screw over his friends to get there. Jack understood power and ambition, although Kiryu would have drawn the line between betrayed friends and doing them wrong and realising that sometimes you have to move on with your life. That was what Jack had done the first time. He'd been sick of it and decided to move on, right? Yusei had betrayed him. He'd hurt him. _There_ was a difference, he'd not just moved on, he'd not been moving on for himself, he'd been malicious. Why didn't that idiot realise what he'd done?

* * *

Divine had been rather put off when he returned from checking in on his other subjects to hear mad laughter in Kiryu's room. He'd been impressed with Kiryu's duelling, even when he was distracted by their chatter, he hadn't faltered. He'd thought giving him information on his friends and letting him have that letter would make him furious and bring him closer to his goals. So why was he laughing?

He opened the observation window and yes, Kiryu was laughing his head off. What on earth was so funny? He pushed open the door slowly, not that Kiryu seemed to notice. He just laughed madly, like he'd heard the funniest thing in the world. There was a madness in his eyes. And tears. He was hurting, wasn't he? Divine was glad. Those who were hurt were easy to manipulate.

He walked over to the bed and slowly held Kiryu close. Sometimes a hug was all that was needed. To know someone cared. That letter was crumpled in his hands, but he held onto it tightly.

"You're going to be ok," Divine murmured into his hair.

Kiryu almost cackled. "I'm better than ok. I'm not making sense anymore."

"Oh?"

Kiryu quietened down, his shoulders trembling slightly as he held his shirt. Divine sighed and rubbed his back gently, waiting for him to be ready. He was still unstable. Despite his appearance of normality and the look of a boy who was starting to recover, Kiryu was terribly unstable. Divine couldn't blame him. He was more like the psychics he brought in than any of the others here. He'd been hurt by his friends, thrown aside and hurting. Confused about his power and who he was. He knew how to deal with this.

"What did I do to deserve this?" Kiryu whispered finally.

"Deserve what, Kiryu?" Divine said softly. "What's your punishment?"

"I was trying to protect them. I was trying to do what was best for them." His voice was soft and weak and broken. Divine would have felt sorry for him if he hadn't done this a million times before. "They're not even missing me." There was the crumpling of paper and Divine remained quiet. "Are they better off without me?"

Now he was ready. Divine drew back slightly and tipped Kiryu's chin up with two fingers. "No."

Kiryu's eyes were shinning with tears. A child with his heart being torn apart. That was all he was. Perfect for Divine to sweep in and get to work. He took the letter from Kiryu gently, folding it a few times and holding it loosely. Kiryu wiped his eyes and Divine took his hand, guiding him to hold the letter with him.

"You are strong, Kiryu." He squeezed his hand. "You have an incredible power inside you." He drew on his power, using the contact to try and draw out Kiryu's own powers. The letter sparked and flames engulfed it. "_You're_ better off without _them_." Kiryu's eyes were wide and the flames reflected beautifully in those shinning golden eyes. "And if you allow me to help you, we will make them see that. They will burn. Everyone who hurt you will suffer."

"I could make them understand how much they hurt me?" he whispered.

Divine nodded, watching the ashes falling away. "We could do anything."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Aren't we moving along nicely. Chapter 5, in which the author puts to work her basic knowledge of classical mythology and looks at the comparisons between Rex Godwin and Kiryu. Anyway, for you to my one reviewer, and enjoy.

* * *

Apparently, Kiryu had received the note Jack had sent. Honestly, Jack had thought it was a long shot. Some shady fellow had been stalking around and had asked about Kiryu. He'd written the note because it was the only thing that would get rid of him. He hadn't written much because he didn't trust the guy, but Kiryu had received it. Of course, he hadn't told Yusei or Crow about it. They'd ask questions and it would just bring up everything again.

It had been two days since Kiryu's birthday and Yusei had taken another turn for the worse. Martha had almost got him out of his slump but time had conspired against them. Luckily, her method of distracting him with work gave Jack the perfect chance to look at the letter he'd got back. Perhaps it was worth corresponding with Kiryu. Perhaps once Yusei was more comfortable with the situation, he'd let him in on it too.

Jack was sitting on one of the swings, rocking back and forth slightly as he took out the envelope. The letter inside wasn't much but Jack decided that might not be a bad thing. He was in a hospital and he wasn't particularly sane. Perhaps it was all he could manage.

'_Let's get something straight, Jack. You lot abandoned me. You left me after all I'd done for you. If you'd wanted to move on, fine, you shouldn't have let them talk you into coming back. You all can rot in Hell for all I care. I'm glad Yusei is suffering in his guilt. I have someone helping me now, someone who believes in me and when you are King, Jack, I'll be right there to tell everyone what you're really like and to rip that crown from your hands. Every one of you will suffer like I have. You're lucky you've committed the lesser crime._'

It hurt. Jack wasn't going to deny that. His words sounded bitter and broken. Kiryu was hurting without them, wasn't he? He wanted to blame someone, Jack supposed. Perhaps they should have written sooner. Perhaps Kiryu felt they had betrayed him and abandoned him and the lack of contact had made things worse.

He supposed he had to be strong for Yusei and Crow and now Kiryu too. Kiryu could say he didn't want anything from them and that he wanted to watch them suffer, but that didn't mean they were going to give up making him proud. Kiryu had taught them- well, he'd taught Jack at least- that wanting more wasn't a bad thing. It wasn't silly or something that could never happen. It was normal to strive for more.

"What have you got there?" He frowned and put the letter away at Crow's voice. "You can't hide stuff from me, Jack. What are you up to?"

"Nothing," Jack grumbled, getting up from the swing. Crow got in front of him and Jack frowned. Really? He was going to turn this into some argument? "What are you doing back? Haven't you got kids to look after?"

"Doesn't mean I can't check on you guys," Crow snapped. He sighed. "Come on, Jack, you two can't hang onto Kiryu forever, you know that."

"I'm not hanging onto Kiryu. I'm keeping Yusei from going off the rails." Crow nodded. He probably didn't believe him, but he didn't say anything otherwise. "We're not going to forget him any time soon, but Yusei's the only one hanging on."

_Kiryu had vanished. He often vanished with no reason or warning. Just _poof_ and he was gone. Although, this time, some of the alcohol had gone missing too. Which was never a good sign. Kiryu could become a little awkward when he'd been drinking. Yusei and Crow were out patrolling the area so they weren't going to be any help. Kiryu had insisted that because they had control, they had to make sure everyone in their sectors was safe and not causing trouble. Jack supposed he understood that. Kiryu always wanted to make everything better for everyone. _

_Just because Jack respected Kiryu, liked him, cared for him and believed in him, didn't mean he enjoyed babysitting him when he was drunk though._

"Crow."

It seemed Martha had let Yusei take a break. Or he was slacking off but that didn't sound much like Yusei. Jack double checked that the letter was tucked away as Yusei approached. The last thing they needed was this letter ruining Yusei's recovery.

"I'm glad your back, Crow," Yusei said, putting on a small, weak smile. Crow nodded quickly. He was as worried about Yusei as everyone else. "I was starting to think you weren't coming back, Crow."

"Nah, I could never do that to your guys," Crow laughed, tucking his hands behind his head. "But you could come and visit me every now and again. Don't know why I have to do all the work."

"Ah, I suppose you're right." He nodded quickly and turned away. "Martha will want to know you're here."

"Right. Come on, Jack. Don't be so anti-social."

He grabbed Jack arm and went to pull him along. Jack was not impressed. He tugged away and shoved Crow off, dusting off his top. "I'm fine out here on my own."

Crow gave up surprisingly easily and ran after Yusei, slinging one arm around his shoulders. He was laughing and obviously making extra effort to try and cheer Yusei up, to make it like nothing had happened. Jack frowned and Crow glanced back, flashing him a grin and waving the letter behind his back, out of Yusei's sight. That little sticky fingered thieving…_ brat_!

"Crow!"

He stuffed the letter into his pocket as Yusei glanced back. For a little moron Crow was annoyingly quick sometimes. He couldn't snap at Crow because Yusei would ask questions and if he wasn't showing Crow there was no way he was showing Yusei. Damn it. He folded his arms and trudged after them back into the house, not having much choice in the matter anymore.

_Kiryu wasn't in the base but Jack hadn't seen him leave and he'd been by the door the entire time. Maybe he'd jumped. He wouldn't put it passed Kiryu to slip out the windows. He was a tricky little devil sometimes. Then the music started. From up on the roof. _Great_. He climbed up the stairs and slowly opened the door to the roof._

_It was a calm evening in the Satellite. For once there was little smog and no driving wind or rain. All was calm, bathed in the reddish orange glow of the sunset. And harmonica music floated across the breeze. No sign of Kiryu though. Jack frowned and folded his arms. Where the hell was the idiot?_

_It didn't feel right not the have Kiryu around. He was a reassuring presence. He needed to be there. He was the heart and soul of the team. He drove them on, but without him… The music stopped suddenly._

Martha was already fussing over Yusei and Crow by the time Jack got inside. He supposed he had to wait for Crow to be alone to confront him and hope he hadn't had time to read the letter. Crow was moving on, from him and Yusei not just from Kiryu. Perhaps it was time he did too. Not until Yusei was strong enough though.

They didn't want to be responsible for another of their friends snapping, did they? They had to take their time. Jack could wait with Yusei for now. Yusei would recover and they could all move on.

Something smacked the back of his head and Jack grumbled, knowing he was about to get interrogated by Martha. He really didn't need this. Martha directed him off to the kitchen. At least she was kind enough to keep it private. She handed him an apron and Jack grumbled. If they could get aprons that weren't frilly and pink that would be fantastic. Still, there was no point arguing. He put it on and tied it behind his back, glaring half-heartedly at his foster mother, who just smiled back and handed him carrots to chop.

"The letter you received this morning was from him, wasn't it?"

Jack grunted slightly in confirmation, not looking up. Although Jack would never admit it, he wasn't the best cook. He could chop and peel and do preparation work, but actual cooking itself was a skill that eluded him. He needed Martha's instruction. However, when he was King, he wouldn't need to cook. Someone would do it for him. It wasn't an important skill.

"How is he?"

"Struggling, lonely, bitter and angry."

Martha sighed. "Will you start writing to him?"

Jack didn't know. Perhaps Kiryu needed them to keep him involved and needed them in his life. Or maybe keeping in contact would stop him moving on and recovering properly. If Jack was honest, he wanted what was best for everyone, but he didn't know how to help Kiryu. Yusei needed Kiryu to be gone though. Yusei needed to forget and move on.

"No. I won't."

_"What can I do for you, Jack?"_

_He turned and gazed up at Kiryu. Their leader was sitting on the roof of the building next to theirs. No one was in there, it was little more than a shell, the floors were crumbling and caving in, but the roof and building itself was solid. _

_"I didn't know you could play," Jack called up, climbing up onto the piles of creates next to the wall._

_"I wouldn't call it playing," Kiryu said, getting up and offering him a hand. "So, you came for the music, or were you after something?"_

_Jack took his hand, letting Kiryu help him up the boxes and onto the roof. The building next door was one floor higher, so the piles of creates was the only way up. And there was the alcohol. A box of bottles in the middle of watch looked almost like a nest. Was this where Kiryu always disappeared too? It was sheltered and out of sight from their roof. If he hadn't shown himself or been playing his harmonica, Jack would never have thought to check up there._

_"You getting ready to hibernate for the winter, Kiryu?"_

"Do you think I should?"

Jack turned slightly, putting down his knife and gazing over at Martha. What if Kiryu did need them? What if he should? Martha sighed and set aside her own cooking, looking straight into his eyes. At least that meant she was going to be straight and honest rather than making him figure things out for himself.

"I can't tell you what to do this time, Jack." Great. Well, so much for telling him straight. "In the time Kiryu was around, he became part of the family. I know that he meant a lot to all three of you. You meant a lot to him too. If your stories about that night are completely accurate, it sounds like he was quite upset, that he believed he'd been betrayed. Kiryu was ill. I don't know if contact with three of you will do him good or not."

"That's hardly helpful, Martha."

Martha frowned and smacked him upside the head. He grumbled and glanced away. "Jack, you have to decide what your heart wants." His heart? Just where was this conversation going? "If you don't know whether it's best for him, or if he wants to keep in contact, then you have to make your choice. He was your family and your friend and you have to ask yourself if you can carry on better with or without him. Can you remain strong without him or do you need his encouragement? Can you live with yourself if you let him go and he gets worse? Or will it hurt too much if you try and he rejects you?"

Jack pursed his lips, trying to make sense of it all. Why couldn't she just tell him what to do? "Martha?"

"It's up to you, Jack, but it could hurt either way."

_"Shut up, idiot," Kiryu snapped, hands going to his hips. "It depends on whether I have company or not though."_

_Jack frowned as Kiryu flopped down in his nest of mattresses, cushions, blankets and other soft, warm fluffy things. Honestly, where did he get all this stuff? There was an awkward moment of silence before Kiryu pulled a bottle from the box and held it out to him. Jack considered for a moment before taking it and sitting with Kiryu. Why did Kiryu look so pleased with himself anyway? It couldn't be just because he'd had a bit to drink. _

_"Looks good, doesn't it?" Kiryu said, gesturing out towards the sunset._

_"It'd look better without that crappy bridge in the way," Jack muttered. Kiryu laughed and patted his shoulder. "What's so funny?"_

_"That's the Daedalus Bridge, Jack." _

_"And? Some piece of junk and I'm supposed to care?"_

_Kiryu sat up a little straighter. "Don't you know the story?" _

_"What story?" Jack muttered. Kiryu grinned. "Kiryu."_

_"The Legendary D-Wheeler who stood up and said '_we're worth more than trash!_' and gathered everyone up to try and make something better for ourselves. He built that bridge until Security took exception to him and broke everyone up. He was a wanted man. And one day they had him cornered. Everyone thought there was no way out. But rather than give up, he made one last stand and decided he would have freedom or nothing." Jack frowned. Kiryu seemed far too pleased to be telling the story. He was far too into it. "He took his D-Wheel and he rode straight for the bridge. And wings came from his D-Wheel, and he flew into the sun! To _freedom_!"_

_"Did he survive?" Jack said, glaring out at the bridge. "It's a long way between here and the city. I don't think you can fly that far on a D-Wheel?"_

_Kiryu glared up at him then huffed and sat back, taking a long drink. "No one knows. But it's the right plan, Jack. To fight for freedom. Together, we can rise up and beat Security. Together we are so much more. We shouldn't just accept this oppression."_

"Oi!" Crow burst in, folding his arms and glaring up at Jack, Kiryu's letter in hand. "You explain this, right now!"

"Crow-"

"Don't you use that tone!" Jack rolled his eyes. He got so worked up sometimes. It was hard to have a rational argument with him like this. "You've been writing to him! Behind our backs!"

"I sent him one note," Jack snapped.

"That's not the point-"

"Some investigator was snooping around, said his boss was trying to help Kiryu," he explained quickly. "He said that he'd asked for me and his boss thought if I sent him a note it might help him. So I sent him one letter. It said barely anything and I got this back today."

Crow glared up at him for a moment longer before shaking his head. "If Yusei finds out that you two are talking-"

"We're not. It was one letter to get rid of that guy, I'm not going to write back."

"Then you're just going to ignore him?"

"Make up your mind," Jack said, folding his arms. "Am I in trouble for writing to him or in trouble for not writing to him?"

"Both!"

"That's enough," Martha said firmly, tugging on Crow's ear. "Go back to Yusei before he gets suspicious and finds out about this." Jack took the letter from Crow and Martha frowned. "Go on, Crow."

He sighed and went for the letter but Jack held it out the way. "I'll make sure Yusei doesn't find it, Crow."

"Crow?" Yusei called, popping his head around the door, kids buzzing around him. "If everything's ok in here I could use some help."

"Come on, Yusei," the kids cried, yanking him away.

"What are you kids doing to poor Yusei?" Crow called, running after them.

"We're playing cops and robbers! And Yusei's been caught so he has to go to prison!"

"Well, you can't argue with the law, Yusei- hey!"

"Crow's been caught too!" There was cheering and Martha shook her head. "Jail for both of you!"

Jack smiled slightly. They could deal with the kids if they really wanted but at least they were some sort of distraction for the idiots. Martha had turned her attention back to him and Jack didn't know what to say to reassure her that he was coping with this. It had been too long to start trying to make a mends. They had to let go.

_"Do you know, Jack, Daedalus is Greek." Jack tilted his head, listening quietly. Kiryu knew so much trivial stuff. Yusei was smart- a genius, he supposed. Kiryu knew _things._ The most random things, the kind of things Jack had no idea where he could have got them from. "He was a great genius. One of the smartest men in all Greece, I think that's how the story goes."_

_"Is that so?" Jack said, feigning boredom and disinterest. _

_He liked to listen to Kiryu talk. Everyone did, it was why he was such a great leader. Of course, if he of all people told Kiryu that he'd never hear the end of it. Kiryu nodded slightly, taking another drink and leaning against Jack._

_"He was kept on an island, prisoner so no one else would be able to access his knowledge," Kiryu continued. "But he and his son were determined to escape, so they created wings from wax and feathers, they were going to fly to safety." That would explain the name. Kiryu closed his eyes, drinking slowly. "And they flew…" Jack smiled slightly now Kiryu's eyes were closed and he couldn't see it. "Only…"_

_"Only what?"_

_"There were two warnings. Not to fly too close to the sun, and not to get the feathers wet," Kiryu murmured, apparently losing himself in the story. "Fly too close to the sun and the wax holding the feathers together would melt, the wings would fall apart. Get the feathers wet and the wings would become too weighed down to fly. Icarus, his son, got too carried away with his newfound flight, he flew too close to the sun and the wax melted. His wings fell apart and he plummeted into the ocean, into the depths, lost forever, with only his feathers floating on the ripples he'd caused…" _

"Martha?" Jack muttered, staring down at the letter. "Do you think we could have saved him?"

Martha sighed and shook her head. "You would have had to know how dangerous he was. He got so swept away trying to save everyone. You know he meant well."

"He always seemed so wise. Like he knew the answer to everything." Jack nodded to himself, finally making his decision. Kiryu would never be that again, would he? He took a match and lit it, aware that Martha was watching worriedly. "He was one in a million, you have to give him that." Martha nodded and Jack set the letter alight. "And now that Kiryu is gone. Yusei never needs to know about this. That Kiryu is dead. We just need to move on." He watched the flames, ignoring his stomach churning. "Maybe Kiryu needs to move on too."

_Jack frowned as Kiryu leant on his shoulder. "You say such pretty things all the time, you have a wonderful way with words." Kiryu hummed. "Makes me think you're there's more to you than some gang leader. You're almost educated. You're something else, you know that?"_

_"It's been mentioned," he breathed._

_"Oi, don't go falling asleep there," Jack snapped._

_"I'm not sleeping," Kiryu said with a small smile._

_Jack glanced down at him. He seemed perfectly content to just lie there on his shoulder, eyes almost completely closed, watching the sunset. Well, at least now he knew where to find the idiot next time he disappeared. He took a long drink and closed his eyes. It was true. Kiryu said the prettiest things sometimes. He just had a way with words that could make anything sound like a beautiful dream. Perhaps that was what their plans for the Satellite and even escaping to the city were. Maybe it was all a far off dream that would never come true._

_"One day, Jack…" He nodded slightly, enough that Kiryu could feel the movement. How he knew it was on his mind, Jack didn't know or care. Kiryu had that knack. "One day, I promise, I know you'll make it."_

_"Hey, Kiryu," he whispered. Kiryu glanced up at him. "Later. Just shut up for now."_

_He smiled and returned his head to Jack's shoulder. "Ok."_

* * *

"So, how long until I get out of here?" Kiryu muttered, gazing out the window. "That's your plan, right?"

"Of course," Divine replied. "You're of little use to me stuck in here." Kiryu glanced back at him, waiting for his answer. "Once I'm content you have power I think you do."

Kiryu frowned and tilted his head. "You're not convinced?"

"I know you have power, quite how much is yet to be seen." He stood slowly and wandered over to glare up at Divine. "Now now, don't get annoyed again. You do have such a temper. I thought we were seeing eye-to-eye now?"

"I still don't trust you," Kiryu replied bluntly. "You're offering me help, which means there's something in it for you. Ulterior motives are dangerous."

It was true. They were always dangerous. He didn't believe Divine had told him everything yet. And this whole idea of him having those psychic powers was ridiculous. He'd never hurt anyone duelling, he'd never made monsters real, he would know, wouldn't he? Divine obviously had powers, whatever he wanted him and the others for, Kiryu wasn't sure he liked it. He wasn't going to be anyone's weapon, no matter how Divine's views and his were lining up.

"My dear Kiryu, you never fail to astound me, how a Satellite like you has such eloquent language." Kiryu almost growled. Flattery now? "I want to duel you properly, with duel disks and solid vision, to see how you manage when you're fully focused and in a situation where I can push you. Our current duels are simply games, a way of relaxing, you correct? You're not totally focused."

Kiryu laughed and shook his head. That was never going to happen. For a start he wasn't allowed a duel disk, or a deck to keep and there was nowhere private to duel besides on his bed. There was no way they were getting to duel. Besides, if he was psychic, wouldn't that be dangerous?

"Good luck with that."

Divine smirked and petted his head. Kiryu scowled and slapped him away. He wasn't a child or a pet. Although that just seemed to amuse Divine.

"I'll see you again soon, Kiryu. Perhaps I'll stop by on my way out. If not, I'll see you in next time."

Kiryu shrugged and waved his hand dismissively. He didn't care if he was there or not. He'd got out his feelings in that letter to Jack, Divine had encouraged that. But he didn't need him anymore. Even a monkey had a good idea every now and again, didn't mean he wanted him around all the time. If his own plans hit a snag, Divine was his back up. Nothing more.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** A whole chapter of Kiryu and Divine pushing each other. And a little bit of Divine/Kiryu. Because the best couples and the ones that constantly push each other. Also, I'm rather fond of the idea of the Infernity deck picking Kiryu whether he's a Dark Signer or not. It's never really pointed out _exactly_ when he got them. I like to think they picked him when he came back because it was a convenient time. I like to think they'd have found him eventually anyway. Anyway, yes, enjoy.

* * *

Divine kept his distance for weeks. Keeping Kiryu off balance was going to be the best stratergy, he'd decided that a while ago. He was still visiting the hospital at least twice a week, he went out of his way to make sure Kiryu saw he was there, but he didn't stop in to see him. At first Kiryu didn't seem bothered, then came the spark of curiosity in his eyes. That was the point. Kiryu was wondering why Divine had come to see him. Why he was here but ignoring him. That was perfect, exactly what he wanted. He almost missed him.

There was just one problem. Divine almost missed the little brat too. Everyone else on his research list was dull. They had average stories and average minds. Kiryu was something else. His mind and story and background, they were all more complicated. He was stronger. Keeping away from him was like having the most valuable jewel in the world set on his desk and being told he could never touch it.

After just over a month and a half, Kiryu was no longer in his room. There was nothing unusual about it. But he hadn't seen him anywhere in the hospital. Lady and her two seniors were suddenly in his way. It didn't feel right.

"Where is Kiryu?"

"He's been moved to a secure holding room for now," the head warden said. "We'll show you to him. He's asking for you."

Divine nodded. If Kiryu was asking for him, something had happened. He was led through the halls to a small room. It looked like an interrogation room. Just a plain white room was a desk and chairs. Kiryu was there, sitting at the desk, his back to the door. Divine left the others at the door and shut it quietly behind him. Kiryu didn't move.

"Good evening, Kiryu," he said quietly.

"What have you done to me?" Kiryu whispered.

He frowned and moved around the table. Now he could see Kiryu's wrists chained down to the table. What on earth had happened now? Kiryu's temper tantrums had never landed him in a position like this before. He sat across the desk from him, noticing Kiryu didn't look up.

"I've done nothing, Kiryu," he said gently, resting his hands on Kiryu's. "Tell me what happened."

He lifted his gaze slowly. "Do you see it? It's starting to take it's a form. More and more it's there." Divine frowned and Kiryu went to lift his hands only to remember they were chained. He turned his head slowly and Divine followed his gaze. "See? It's been getting closer and closer, it's been happening more and more since you did this to me."

The shape of a big black dog was in the corner, burning red eyes watching intently. It seemed proof of Kiryu's psychic abilities had been staring him in the face the entire time and neither had seen it. He smiled and patted Kiryu's hands.

"Did you ever have a beast like that in your deck?" Kiryu shook his head. "Has it ever tried leading you anywhere?" He frowned but nodded slowly. "And?"

"I followed it once. It sat at the docks and stared out at the city."

Divine nodded again. "Kiryu, I believe this beast is a duel spirit. It's proof of the powers I said you have. More people than you'd think can see them but their powers diminish since they ignore them. I believe that this creature has chosen you for some reason. I've done nothing, this is a power you've always had inside you. It's possible that since you're lonely without your friends, it's showing up more to try and comfort you."

It took a few moments to sink in before Kiryu nodded slowly. He still seemed to be taking it all in and Divine was content to wait for him to process it. Finally, Kiryu glanced over at the dog and it got up, plodding over and lying down at Kiryu's side. Divine was certain he was right. It was a spirit that had chosen Kiryu, and the fact that Kiryu was aware of it meant he was indeed psychic. Now he had to bring out those powers in duels. The amount of people who could see spirits but couldn't use that power in a duel was frustrating for Divine. He was just going to have to find a way to push Kiryu and his powers.

"Now, what exactly happened to get you in this mess?"

Kiryu explained quietly how he'd got into a fight with another inmate. Even Kiryu himself was a little fuzzy on why or how it had ended, just that it had ended up with him in this room. He smiled and nodded as he explained, slowly drifting off into other stories. This was where Divine's had hoped they'd be. He imagined Kiryu had been given something strong to calm him down after his fight, so he was a little more open once he'd got talking. And Kiryu was a fantastic speaker, Divine had found.

"…the most beautiful place in the entire Satellite. It's no wonder Jack has these ideas about being King, Martha's house looks like a castle. I hear she lived there since before Zero Reverse. It had a turret and rooms everywhere. The first time I saw it I thought they were joking. There was this tree house me and Jack used to hang out in. We'd just sit there and watch Yusei and Crow with the kids, even pulled up the ladder so they couldn't get up and bother us. Because they were the children. It didn't matter that there wasn't that much difference, we were older so we were too cool to hang out with children like them."

He laughed and Divine was almost disappointed that he had to stop him from rambling on. There was a genuine happiness and longing in his eyes. He got up and Kiryu frowned slightly.

"I'll have you returned to your room and we can carry on with this in a more comfortable setting." Kiryu nodded slightly, looking a little disappointed about having to stop too. Divine got up and left him in the room. The wardens were watching him. "I want care of Kiryu."

"What?" Lady snapped.

Divine ignored her and glanced up at the head warden. He wasn't going to waste his time arguing with her right now. "You know it's against regulations to allow private care of a patient."

"And you cause too much distress to the patients as it is," Lady said.

"Hmm." He paused for a moment, thinking it over. "Perhaps we should settle this through a duel? If I win, I carry on my research and get complete control over Kiryu? If I lose I will discontinue my research and leave peacefully? Does that sound fair?"

The two men glanced at each other before nodding. "That sounds acceptable."

"Good," Divine said with a smile, glancing down at Lady. "And you will be using your personal deck, miss?" Lady clenched her jaw and he kept his perfectly calm, agreeable smile. "We should return Kiryu to his room. I haven't got my personal deck or duel disk today, so tomorrow?"

Lady remained silent and a couple of guards were called over to take Kiryu back to his room. Divine followed silently, placing himself between Kiryu and the guards, absently listening to the hushed argument between wardens.

"…should have been left to rot in jail."

"Tessa."

"Don't worry, sir, I won't lose."

Tessa? Well, that was a name if nothing else. Probably short for something but with the powers at Divine's disposable, it might be enough to find out about her. But for now he had to focus on Kiryu. There was no point winning this duel if Kiryu wasn't as powerful as he expected. He had to be certain. Even the most low level psychic minds could see spirits. He needed more proof.

In his room, Kiryu sat on the bed, apparently a little surprised when the spirit lay down next to him. If he could make real a spirit that didn't have a card, that would be impressive. He didn't look keen on interacting too much with it yet though.

"I need to test you, Kiryu." He glared up at him and Divine sighed. Honestly, he was so fickle. He pulled off his tie and Kiryu's eyes widened slightly. "Don't worry."

"What the hell is going on in that sick mind of yours?" Kiryu snapped as he approached.

Divine caught his arm and pushed him forwards so he could tie his wrists behind him. After years of restraining psychics, Kiryu's weak struggles weren't a challenge. Perhaps if he was free of medication, but as he was, he was nothing to worry about. The spirit at his side lifted its head but Divine petted Kiryu's head, making sure none of his actions could be interrupted as threatening towards Kiryu. Even spirits could be a threat.

"It's alright," he said gently over Kiryu's protests. "I'm not going to do anything. It's just a test."

Kiryu glared up at him furiously as Divine took a deck from his briefcase, setting the cards face down around Kiryu. "I didn't think it was that kind of psychic."

"Hush." He sat in the chair, picking up his note book and pen. "Now, you were talking about your friends."

"And?"

"Go on, talk."

Kiryu frowned and began to talk once more. The idea was simple. With his hands bound, Kiryu couldn't move the cards, he was trapped. So hopefully, if he got worked up thinking about his friends, and feeling like he was captive, his powers would flare up. Any movement from the cards would be a sign of Kiryu's powers.

Unfortunately nothing seemed to really get him worked up. He spoke about Yusei with something cold and bitter in his voice but he didn't get worked up. It was a burning betrayed bubbling just under the surface, but it wasn't explosive.

Yet.

Once Divine had a gauge on how much raw power Kiryu had he'd get to work on transforming that pain and bitterness into a hatred he could use. For now though, he could listen to Kiryu's stories and reminiscing. He did have some wonderful stories, Divine smiled despite himself, watching the gleam in his eyes and the soft curve of his smile as he spoke.

This wasn't going to work. He was too content with this.

"…and we were just sitting there in my little pad, watching the sunset." Divine frowned slightly. He'd missed that. Who was he talking about? Watching the sunset sounded terribly romantic. "They were always beautiful in the Satellite. There was something about the Satellite smog that made it glow in this really strange way. The most intense reds and pinks and oranges you've ever seen. Even purple sometimes. It was stunning. And the Daedalus bridge always stretched up into the sun. It was our sign of freedom. We were going to be free one day…"

Kiryu's eyes trailed off out to the gardens and Divine followed his gaze absently. How could something as ugly as the Satellite sound so pretty, almost homely and romantic? He'd never met anyone with quite the same way with words as this uneducated Satellite brat. Funny, wasn't it? All these privileged kids went to school for years, learnt how to craft words to be pleasing, to speak so people would be enthralled by their words and they could follow the career path of a public figure, and yet they were all armatures compared to a child from the slums.

He smiled, turning his attention back to Kiryu as he went off on another tale.

It really was a treat to listen to his stories but he really needed to push him. He got up and snapped his notebook shut. Kiryu's head whipped around to face him. "I'm going to leave you like this, try to move the cards without your hands."

"What?" Kiryu snapped. "No! Let me go!" He struggled off the bed and strode over. Divine smiled. Perhaps this was the perfect opportunity to work him up. "Divine!"

He caught Kiryu's arms and pulled him closer. Kiryu glared up at him, eyes flashing furiously. For such a lithe little boy he was intimidating, or would have been if Divine wasn't used to this. He wasn't going to back down for a petulant child. And that was all Kiryu was at that moment. A teenager throwing a tantrum because he was stuck with his hands behind his back and nothing more. Divine was not afraid of him like this.

"If you don't have the power I require, you're of no use to me."

"You said yourself I did," Kiryu snapped as Divine pulled him up. His height gave away that he was still a child, his wiry little body and still slightly round childish face. "You just told me that spirit means I have power."

"That is a basic level power," he replied, holding him up in that awkward position on his toes. "I need something stronger than that."

"You can't just come in and tell me I'm supposed to have this incredible power and expect me to know what to do from the moment you say go." He twisted and tried to get lose, so Divine shifted his grip to hold him around his waist and gripping his chin. "Let go! I have no idea about this power and when I get loose I'm going to kill you!"

"Don't say such things too loud in this place. People might believe you're capable of it."

He was losing his control. Good. That was exactly what Divine wanted. Finally he was getting something out of him. Being calm wasn't going to unlock Kiryu's power. Kiryu had this power. He knew he did. He just had to figure out how to break the seal. The first time was always the hardest, then the flood gates opened. But if getting so worked up he murdered someone hadn't got him to that point, what would?

"I _am_ capable of it," Kiryu hissed. "Now get your hands off me."

It was a cold threat. That was all he seemed to get from Kiryu. He was angry and threatening. Perhaps he needed to go the other way. Maybe Kiryu's powers wouldn't come out which anger and pain. Most psychics used anger but what about becoming uncomfortable, or even scared? The question was, as always, how to get him there?

Divine leant down a little closer, meeting Kiryu's glare calmly and lowering his voice. "You are a child, Kiryu. A Satellite. You are nothing. Your friends realised that, you should too." Kiryu tried to turn away, muttering quiet arguments and insults and Divine knew he had hit a nerve. "You… you're worse than nothing though. You're a murderer. You couldn't save them so you just gave in and became the same kind of worthless, violent, weak minded thug you tried to protect everyone from. You let them all down no wonder they don't want anything to do with you." He fought down the urge to smirk as Kiryu stopped fighting and his eyes dulled. "You're all alone, Kiryu. No one wants to help you. No one even thinks about you. Who cares about a murderer? Why would anyone care about you anymore? They're all better off without you."

Kiryu lowered his gaze, opening his mouth but nothing came out. No smart or cutting remarks, no arguments and no pretty lies. Because that's all they were. Beautiful lies he told himself to makes his life seem not so bad. But there was nothing. For once, sharp little Kiryu was speechless. _Finally._ One last push and he would snap, wouldn't he?

It took Divine less than a second to process everything and make his decision. He closed the small gap between them, capturing his lips in a slow but bruising kiss, holding Kiryu firmly in place as his eyes widened. It crossed his mind that Kiryu _was_ a child. In some circumstances, he was considered an adult, in some countries, and certainly in a Satellite he would be expected to act as an adult. But he was only just sixteen. He wondered absently if Kiryu had ever even been kissed before.

Kiryu seemed too stunned to react for a long moment until Divine pushed a little further and deepened the kiss. He wasn't afraid to do whatever was necessary to get his way. This was nothing compared to what he had done to get some of his psychics. It was all just necessary to get power. His actions were met by a muffled protest and a fierce little nip from Kiryu. Not enough to draw blood but enough for a warning that Divine drew back for a second, still holding Kiryu in place.

"What are you doing?" he panted.

He was shaking, for once not from anger. He was helpless and they both knew it. It had all happened in a matter of mere moments and Divine couldn't afford to let up for a second. He had to keep pushing. Before Kiryu could calm down, Divine caught him in another deep, rough kiss. He took his time, ignoring Kiryu's warnings this time, pulling his body closer as the young convict grew more distressed, struggling as much as he could. Almost there. It would damage the trust he had built up, but that was alright. It would be worth it if it unlocked Kiryu's powers. He slid his fingers slowly down Kiryu's back and Kiryu seemed to know exactly where his hand was going.

Winds tore through the room, throwing the contents against the wall. Divine was flung back. Despite the pain of being slammed to the wall, he grinned. There was something static in the air and winds roaring around Kiryu. The dog had clambered off the bed and was right in front of Kiryu, taking a defensive stand. The shadows around it faded away and formed what looked like a card made of shadows. Without even hesitating, Kiryu snatched up the card, the smouldering remains of Divine's tie still hanging from his wrists, and as he did, the dog showed its true demonic form. It was solid. _Real._ Kiryu had more power than Divine had ever hoped. He could have been on par with Divine himself.

He got to his feet, watching the dog warily. Kiryu grinned. "Infernity Beast."

"Kiryu," Divine said, raising his hands passively. "Look at your power. Look at what you've done." He smiled and stepped forwards carefully. "You're incredible. You're more than I could ever have imagined. You're really incredible." The beast snarled and Kiryu grinned the most sadistic grin Divine had ever seen. "You don't need them, Kiryu. You have me now. I won't turn my back on you, no matter what you do. You tried to save them. You tried to do what was best and they should have seen that. Look at what you can do. Look at your power. I'll help you use it, remember? We're going to make them pay."

The beast sat back, allowing Divine close enough to hold Kiryu gently. He was still shaking but Divine held him. It was worth it. It was all worth it. Finally the winds died down and Kiryu almost collapsed. That was a lot of energy for a new psychic to use. New ones were always like that though. They had no control so it all just exploded out of control. He smiled to himself and helped Kiryu down to the bed, finding the bedding from where it had been thrown by the winds and tucking him in to rest before working on the rest of the room. Too many questions wouldn't be helpful.

The shadowy card had vanished and the beast had returned to its shady form, lying on the bed next to Kiryu. Infernity Beast? He'd never heard of such a thing. He'd have to look into it. He sat on the bed with Kiryu, waiting for him to regain enough strength to talk.

"I really did that, didn't I?" Kiryu groaned.

"Yes," Divine replied, brushing Kiryu's hair from his eyes. Kiryu tried to bat him away but didn't have enough strength and just laid there. "You're incredible, Kiryu. I was right about you. You're stronger than anyone I've ever met, far stronger than the others here. And I will certainly be getting you out of here soon."

"You kissed me."

"I did."

"Why?"

Divine smirked and Kiryu scowled up at him. "Because I felt the need to do so."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** Well, I haven't written a duel in a while. It's hard to make duels interesting with out constant back and forth actions. Fun fact, I have so many cards I actually play out these duels with real cards. I sit there surrounded by them to try and make sure everything is plausible. Anyway, thank you and enjoy lovelies.

* * *

Much as Kiryu acted like he wasn't interested in this duel, he watched quietly from the viewing gallery with the other inmates. When Kiryu came in, most of B Wing were already there. It seemed everyone considered stable enough to be allowed out their room was there, all tussling to try and get to the front window for the best view. Tessa and Divine were already there. Kiryu made his way through the crowds to the front to get a decent view himself.

Tessa had her hair down in ringlets and was in a cute pink dress. Apparently she'd only come in to work for this duel. Kiryu was almost honoured. She'd come into work just to stop him being taken away. After all, if Divine won, he'd be free to do whatever he wanted with Kiryu, and they all knew that meant taking him out of the hospital. Although, he wasn't sure if that was a good thing or bad thing yet.

An excited murmur moved through the viewing gallery and Kiryu glanced down at the duelling arena. The duel was starting.

**Divine 4000 – Tessa 4000**

"Since you're the challenger, you can take the first turn," Tessa said quietly. "So please…"

"How kind," Divine said, putting on that fake polite smile as he drew a card.

Kiryu absently wondered if Tessa knew what she was dealing with. He'd have thought her bosses would have briefed her but perhaps they didn't know. If he knew about Divine's power, he wouldn't give away the first turn. He'd always hated letting his opponent have the first turn anyway. Why give away an advantage when you didn't have to? _Especially_ with an opponent like Divine.

"Since I've called you in on your day off, I'll make this quick," Divine said. "I'm sure you have places to be. I'll begin by activating Psi-Station. We'll get back to that in a moment though. Next I'll summon my Psychic Snail."

Kiryu fought the urge to roll his eyes as the snail creature appeared, winds starting to whip up in the room. _ATK 1900/DEF 1200._ Psychic monsters for a psychic duellist. He'd thought Divine was a little less cliché than that, but then again he did like to show off what he was.

"Psi-Stations effect, no?" Tessa said, tilting her head slightly and readjusting her hair.

"Ah, smart girl," Divine replied. "You're not as dumb as you look then." Tessa puffed out her cheeks and Kiryu smiled slightly. The insults were uncalled for, he didn't see the need for personal jabs in a duel. He wanted to win on his own merit, not by distracting them with insults. However, Tessa did pull rather a cute face when she was annoyed. Crow and Jack's little arguments came to mind, the stupid looks they got when they knew they weren't getting there way. "Psi-Stations effect means Psychic Snail gains 300 attack points and gains a level at the small cost of 500 life points."

**Divine 3500 – Tessa 4000**

It didn't do much good. He couldn't attack. Kiryu wasn't entirely sure what the point was. He was all for showing off some power and making sure your opponent didn't try an attack but it just seemed a little pointless to him. All it seemed to have done for now was cost him life points and put him on the back foot already.

"I'll set two face downs and end my turn."

"So much for hurrying this along," Tessa said with a sigh. "This is going to ruin my hair."

"You have more to worry about than your hair, girl," Divine snapped.

"It's _Officer_ _Kure_ to you." She huffed and drew her card, a bright smile spreading across her features. "Slow and painful it is then."

"Does anyone know what kind of deck she uses?" Kiryu muttered. The other inmates glanced at him. "It's her personal deck, right? Not one of those standard pursuit decks."

"The lockdown ones?" another said. He nodded. "Look at her, probably cute and girly things."

Kiryu hated to agree. He liked to think that a deck represented the inner duellist and their personalities, but sometimes it really didn't go any further than '_because it's cute_'. Tessa had already shown her propensity for collecting cute things. He was starting to like Tessa as more than just an asset for a plan, it'd be a shame if that was all she was. All cute and sweet but no substance.

"Alright, I'll summon my Wattdragonfly."

She laid the card down and Kiryu couldn't help notice how delicate the movement was. It was rare to see someone placing a card so carefully. Like the proper little lady he'd always thought of her as. The bright little dragonfly buzzed up, electricity crackling around its wings. _ATK 900/DEF 100_. Kiryu almost sighed. It _was_ cute. He really hoped there was more than just that. And in attack position? Was she baiting Divine? She must have known it didn't stand a chance against his monster.

"And now my Wattdragonfly will attack your Snail."

Divine laughed. "You'll what?"

"You heard," Tessa said, tilting her head. "I'm attacking your Psychic Snail."

The dragonfly shot forwards, electricity crackling and shooting towards the snail. Divine was looking incredibly smug, and Kiryu didn't blame him. What was she thinking? Maybe officers at her level didn't need to know how to duel properly.

The dragonfly was destroyed by a blast of yellow energy which carried on through, slamming into Tessa. Kiryu almost felt sorry for her as she staggered back and waved away a bit of smoke. There was far worse to come.

**Divine 3500 – Tessa 2700**

"Perhaps I was a bit hasty when I said you were smarter than you looked," Divine said.

It was rather ridiculous how polite he could seem while saying such things. But Tessa was smiling. Hope rose in Kiryu's chest. She _wasn't_ stupid. He wasn't a bad judge of character. He didn't pick her because she was stupid. He picked her because she was strong and intelligent and had a fighter's spirit. She had to have done it on purpose.

"When you destroy Wattdragonfly I can special summon a new Watt monster from my deck," Tessa called. A card glowed and slid out for her to take. "And I choose my Watthopper."

Another brightly coloured creature appeared, this one based on a grasshopper. _ATK 0/DEF 0_. Honestly, Kiryu was starting to wonder about Tessa's stratergy. Either she really didn't know how to duel or she was up to something. And much as he wanted to get out of the hospital, he'd rather like to see Divine taken down a peg or two. He wasn't sure what she could do with it though. A monster with no attack in attack position? And after taking damage to get it out?

"I'll set a card and let you try to speed things up."

Divine frowned as looked over his cards, apparently just as puzzled by Tessa as Kiryu. Something just didn't sit right. "Alright then, _Officer_. I'll summon Psychic Commander."

The monster rose up and a murmur went through the viewing gallery. _ATK 1400/DEF 800_. Kiryu wasn't as impressed as everyone else. They were all thinking the same thing; was he going to synchro summon now? Duels were so rare everyone was getting excited at the thought. Kiryu had already totted it up though. Even a level eight synchro monster would probably be a waste right now. Whatever he decided, it was over though.

Kiryu wandered down from the viewing gallery, waiting by the doors and watching the screen showing the duel inside. It was peaceful waiting there at least. The viewing gallery was full of idiots who hadn't duelled in so long they couldn't even realise the two monsters on the field would do more damage than most synchro monsters.

There was a boom and the walls shook. Kiry glanced up at the monitor once more. Tessa was done and he needed to get ready to leave. The smoke began to clear and Kiryu almost laughed. She was still on her feet, panting heavily, but with her life points untouched despite the blackened walls around her. And the Watthopper was still standing too.

"Waboku…" Tessa panted, straightening up. "I take no damage and my monsters can't be destroyed this turn."

Divine chuckled and nodded. "You're hanging on in there, aren't you? In that case, I'll tune my Psychic Commander and Psychic Snail." Well, even if she'd hung on this long, Kiryu didn't hold out hope for her lasting another turn. "Thought Ruler Archfiend."

The large green dragon-like demon descended, throwing its wings open and letting out a roar as Tessa was thrown against the wall by the winds. _ATK 2700/DEF 2300_. Tessa slumped against the wall and didn't move. Kiryu pushed off the wall to stand straight. Was this what these powers were capable of? People could get seriously injured. He opened the door and braced against the winds, hurrying over to kneel at Tessa's side.

"Kiryu," Divine said, taking a step forwards. "She accepted the duel. If she can't get up, she forfeits."

"These powers shouldn't be used to hurt people! She's done nothing wrong!" Kiryu called over the winds. "She's just following orders!"

"Just like the man you murdered?" he asked. "He was following orders. He'd done nothing but his job. Besides, she's not all you think she is."

"Divine, hurting people is what got me like this in the first place. If I want my friends back I have to prove I'm not like that. You said you'd help."

"I said we'd make them pay. Besides, do you think they'd accept you back with your powers?"

"I don't-"

"That's enough," Tessa groaned. Kiryu turned his attention to her and helped her back to her feet carefully. "I'm fine, Kiryu, thank you. Go back to the viewing gallery."

"I'm not going anywhere," Kiryu said. He wasn't going to argue over this. He wanted to be free but innocent people didn't need to get hurt. Divine could control his powers, he didn't _need_ to hurt her. "I can help you. I have the same power as him, let me even the playing field for you. It's an unfair advantage."

"What advantage?" she murmured. "Are you done, Divine?"

Divine smirked and waved his hand. "I take it you've finished playing your innocent game then?"

"Quite. So it's my turn."

"Will you start playing properly now?" Kiryu hissed, taking his place at Tessa's side.

"You want him to win," she snapped.

"I'd like to do it without you getting too hurt," he replied. "I always wanted to protect everyone in the Satellite and I made some mistakes but duelling isn't supposed to be done like this. It's supposed to bring people hope, bring them together and stop the need for violence. If he won't control his powers and insists on playing rough like this, at least let me summon for you, I can inflict as much real damage as he can, he's said so himself. It doesn't have to be like this."

She laughed. "You're a kid still, you wouldn't understand." He wasn't that much younger than her. Five years or so. She didn't get to patronize him like that. He was only trying to help "I've been playing properly from the start, Kiryu. Just not how you expect me to. Watch. I activate the spell One for One. So, I send Wattgiraffe from my hand to my graveyard and in return I can summon a level one monster to the field." Another card slid out and she smiled, showing it to Divine. "So I summon a second Watthopper to the field." The grasshopper appeared and she glanced at Kiryu. _ATK 0/DEF 0_. "Figured it out yet?"

"One useless monster was not enough for you?" Divine said. "Honestly, Kiryu, all you should learn from this is how to hang on by the skin of your teeth."

The air crackled with static energy and Tessa was tossed a hat through the door as her hair began to lift and frizz. She sighed and tucked her hair away under the hat, fastening it with a few pins. The two grasshoppers sparked with electricity and a barrier formed between them.

"I told you this would ruin my hair. So, when Watthopper is on the field, you can't target any other Watt monster. And with two of them out-"

"It's a lock, he can't target either of them," Kiryu said, smoothing down his own hair only to make it worse. That was what she'd been going for all along? He gazed over at Divine, wondering just how he was going to get around this. He assumed, and kind of hoped, he would, but he wasn't sure how. "What's with the static though?"

"Next, I activate Recycling Batteries," Tessa called. "So I can add two Thunder monsters with an attack of less than 1500 from my graveyard to my hand. And there's only my Wattgiraffe and Wattdragonfly in there." She smirked, taking them from the graveyard. "Then I summon my Wattgiraffe to the field." A cute little giraffe appeared, more electricity filling the air, making the lights flicker. _ATK 1200/DEF 100_. Kiryu was about to point out that she still had nowhere near enough attack points to take on Divine's Archfiend when he noticed her smirk. Another little trick? "Wattgiraffe's effect allows it to attack directly. So, let's call this electroshock therapy, shall we, Divine? I hope you've got a strong heart. Direct attack!"

The giraffe vanished in a crackle of electricity and reappeared behind Thought Ruler Archfiend, shooting electricity at Divine. Kiryu's almost jaw dropped as Divine gave a pained, choked out cry and stumbled back to one knee, panting heavily.

**Divine 2300 – Tessa 2700**

"Now we're even," Tessa said as her Wattgiraffe returned to her. "I set one card face down and end my turn."

"You're like us?" Kiryu said, gripping her wrist. "Hey, look at me!"

Tessa tilted her head and Kiryu took a step back. Her eyes had taken on an electric blue glaze. He swallowed heavily. This was what his power could become? He glanced between Divine and Tessa. They both had the same power as him. He knew psychic duellists were dangerous, but he'd never seen a psychic duel, he'd never really felt the power. This was something completely different to duelling in the Satellite. This was a whole different type of duelling for your life.

"Lady?"

"She's a psychic, Kiryu," Divine called, drawing a new card. "Seemingly on who connects best with electricity. Except unlike me and my Arcadia Movement followers, she is afraid to show who she is. Psychics are just as oppressed as you were in the Satellite. People don't want to know about us, they ignore us and if you are one of us you're forced to change who you are. We should be accepted, shouldn't we? We should be free, shouldn't we? Isn't that what you wanted? I can help you-"

"Shut up and play!" Tessa cried. She paused and Divine glared at her as she pushed her skirt back down. The static was messing with everything now. It was starting to get uncomfortable and Kiryu wanted to get out the room but wouldn't leave. He had to see this through. "You've made me be unladylike now. Hurry up."

Once again stepping up to Tessa's side, Kiryu watch Divine carefully. He couldn't see how Divine could get around this. If one of his face downs could save him, wouldn't he have used it by now? Tessa had a strong combo on the field and the face down probably protected against non-targeted effects, the only way to break her lock.

Divine smirked and Kiryu realised he must have had an answer. Something nuzzled his hand and he glanced down. Infernity Beast was gazing up at him. Shadows formed a card and Kiryu took it slowly. He couldn't even see it. Just a card made of shadows.

"I activate the trap Battle Teleportation." Kiryu's head snapped back around to Divine. That didn't sound good. "When I only have one Psychic monster on the field, this allows it to attack directly. I have to give you control at the end of the battle but you won't be around that long."

Kiryu took half a step back and Tessa almost backed into him. He caught her hand absently and Tessa glanced back at him. He'd never had to face something like this. Duelling for your life in the Satellite was all very well and good, but there had never been the risk of dying from the duel. It was after the duel you had to worry about. This made his heart race like nothing before.

"You should get out the way, Kiryu," Divine said. "I don't want to damage my investment."

"Do you have something to counter this?" Kiryu hissed. Tessa swallowed heavily and planted her feet. That wasn't a good sign. "Tessa?"

"Fine, Thought Ruler Archfiend." A cruel, sadistic grin spread across his lips despite his voice staying perfectly calm and level. "Direct attack."

The Archfiend vanished and reappeared in front of them, swinging its claw down. Without thinking, Kiryu pulled Tessa close and slammed the shadowy card down on her duel disk in defence. The shadows cleared and a strange shield blocked the attack. The energy from the attack kept coming though, ripping through the room and stirring up gales. Kiryu hung onto Tessa, trying to keep the monster there as long as he could, until the strength of the attack faded but Divine had better control over his powers. Even with Tessa electricity pulsing around the shield and helping to bolster Kiryu's own power, it cracked and Thought Ruler Archfiend's fist came powering through, slamming into the ground in front of them and throwing them across the room in clouds of smoke.

**Divine 2300 – Tessa 0**

There was chaos in the smoke Divine shut off his duel disk. That had been an unexpected hassle. He hadn't expected Tessa to put up such a fight, or to be so strong. Kiryu's interference wasn't exactly part of the plan either. Things had worked out though. Letting Kiryu fall out of his grasp now was not an option. He strode through the smoke and found Kiryu lying on the ground, almost unconscious, struggling to breathe.

"The fickle loyalties of a child still," Divine muttered, kneeling down to help him up. Kiryu groaned and gripped Divine's shirt. "You should have moved when I told you to." He raised his voice. "I'm taking Kiryu with me. I'll be in contact with instructions."

"Is she ok?" Kiryu said, gazing up at him. "Is she hurt?"

Divine smiled and patted his shoulder, taking his weight and helping him along. "If she survives she'll never be the same."

Kiryu dug in his feet as much as he could. "I need to make sure she's ok!"

"You need to make up your mind, Kiryu," Divine said, pulling Kiryu away. In his injured state he was no hassle. He pushed him against the wall and leant over him. This boy's power was incredible. Even so stopping his attack had taken it out of him, as had the attack itself. Kiryu really was all he'd hoped for and more. "You have to make a choice. Do you want to use your powers to get everything you deserve or do you want to waste your life away here as a nobody, forgotten by your friends and loved ones? Decide, Kiryu."

"Duels aren't supposed to be like that," Kiryu snapped, shaking his head. "Duels are for respect, they're to make sure no one gets hurt. They're supposed to make sure no one gets hurt."

"Then you wish to be forgotten? You can make sure everyone knows your name." He cupped Kiryu's cheeks, tipping his head up to gaze down into his eyes. "You can make sure _they_ remember your name. Show them what they did to you, the pain they put you through."

"I wanted to help people…"

"And sometimes people need to be forced to see what's best, yes? Stick with me. We can show your _friends_ what you could truly be, we can save the Satellite for you and we can make the world better." He smiled as Kiryu relaxed slightly. His pretty lies were no different from Kiryu's. Just nice ideas and dreams to make it seem better. To show the truth a little differently. "You have to trust me, Kiryu. You give me what I need and I will give you everything you desire." The boy nodded slowly and he smiled. "I'm glad you understand. Now, perhaps we should get you to your new home. There's a car waiting outside. Come on."

Kiryu nodded slowly and there were no more arguments from him, but neither moved. Divine was starting to wonder if Kiryu would ever settle down and trust him. Of course, his little stunt yesterday hadn't helped. He didn't regret it though. On the contrary, he had rather enjoyed making Kiryu squirm like that.

After a moment of silence gazing at each other, Kiryu glanced away. "We should… get to…"

He trailed off as Divine leant down, their lips meeting in a slow, sensual kiss. And this time there were no protests or warnings from Kiryu. Perhaps the boy's spirit was slowly breaking. Perhaps his mind was so exhausted by the duel and creating that shield that he just couldn't resist. Whatever the reason, Divine was pleased. Kiryu was _his_. He needed to own Kiryu completely. This incredible child with incredible power. He needed that power, to possess Kiryu in every way possible. Even if he had to break Kiryu's spirit and destroy his soul, Kiryu would be his and only his. His most valuable weapon. Seeking only to please him and forgetting all about his friends and his previous life, _that_ would be _his_ Kiryu.

"Come now," Divine said, his voice hushed and gentle. "We should pack up what little you've got here before we go. I have great plans for you."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** A little bit of a long chapter today, so I'll keep this short. I have decided on having some Jack/Kiryu in here too, and probably a lot of one sided crushes. I'm rather fond of Jack/Kiryu, it's a shame we didn't get much between them in the anime but the manga helps. Anyways, thank for reading and enjoy.

* * *

Yusei, Jack and Crow had been growing apart over the months since Kiryu's arrest. It had been over a month since they'd last seen Crow and Yusei was completely focused on finishing his D-Wheel with the help of his friends. Jack stayed with Yusei, mainly because hanging out with Crow and his kids didn't appeal to him while Yusei's D-Wheel certainly had his interest. He had always been closer to Yusei anyway. And Crow was leaving _them_, it wasn't Jack's job to go after him.

So Martha calling the three of them together at her home got them all worried. It had to be something big. The three of them ended up just standing awkwardly in her kitchen, not knowing what to say or expect as Martha took an envelope from the cupboard.

"Boys…" she said quietly. "I'm afraid I have some bad news."

"We gathered that when you called us here," Yusei said. "What's going on?"

"Sit down."

She gestured to the next room and they went through. They weren't generally allowed in the study, even at their age. The study was just for adults and, despite their protests that they weren't children anymore, Martha insisted that adults meant her and Dr Schmitt only. Yusei and Crow sat on the settee, watching Martha worriedly. Jack remained standing, leaning against the wall and watching Yusei and Crow rather than Martha. There was an uneasy churning in his stomach. Something terrible was about to happen. Yusei and Crow must have felt it too. He couldn't be the only one.

"Boys, I'm sure I've told you before, Security is aware of who my children are," Martha said. Yusei and Crow glanced at each other. It was bad news about one of the kids then. "Kiryu is considered one of mine." Their heads snap up. The air grew heavy and cold. They were all starting to move on and forget, why was it all coming back up now? She sighed and tapped the envelope. "I'm so sorry, boys. Kiryu died a few days ago."

There was silence. No one even seemed to breathe. It couldn't be true. Yusei looked like he was about to have a breakdown and Crow was ridiculously pale. Jack reached over, resting a hand on Yusei's shoulder and squeezing gently. His hand was shaking but he ignored that as Yusei took it, holding on like he was Yusei's lifeline. The silence was almost stifling, as if they were all waiting to be told it was just a joke. A terrible, awful, unfunny joke. Some part of Jack half expected to turn around and find Kiryu in the doorway laughing at them for believing it.

_Something_ moved in the doorway and Jack glanced back. Dr Schmitt was there watching quietly. "Is everyone alright?"

"How?" Jack asked finally.

Someone had to ask, after all. Kiryu was their friend, they had to know. Martha glanced at the doctor who shut the door and came in, leaning against the desk. "Kiryu was sick, boys. His mind was damaged and it was only growing worse."

Of course they knew that. Everyone knew Kiryu wasn't well. That was the only explanation for it. It was the only reason the friendly, boisterous boy they'd all known could have become the boy that Security dragged away that night. He wasn't himself, there had to have been something wrong with him. They all figured he had just been under too much stress and his mind had snapped, but perhaps it was something more serious wrong with his mind. Whatever it was, they knew it wasn't Kiryu's fault.

"Sometime sudden changes in behaviour can be linked to head injuries, some illnesses and diseases, even certain substance poisoning." They nodded slowly. At least it was some sort of explanation. No one wanted to believe it was their Kiryu that had done that. And getting an illness or poisoning could explain it. There weren't many doctors in the Satellite, and Dr Schmitt hadn't even seen Kiryu after his turn. No one could have known. It wasn't their fault either. "Now, obviously, we don't have all the information about his death, but some of the causes of sudden behavioural changes can be serious or even life threatening. From what little information we have, it seems likely Kiryu's down turn was due to a serious head injury, you said he'd been in a few incidents just before he started to change. It was probably not picked up on when he went into the Facility, he was likely medicated without taking it into account and without treatment…"

Crow frowned and glanced up at Yusei and Jack. "Does that mean it's our fault for not noticing? If we'd noticed something wrong, we could have got him to a doctor."

"No," Jack said firmly. "He's saying he whacked his head harder than normal and that's what caused this. We can't be responsible for that."

"Probably," the doctor said. "I can't be sure that's what caused it."

"Either way, Kiryu wouldn't be convinced to see a doctor for a bump to the head," Yusei muttered. Jack nodded. "No matter how hard, you know what he was like. If nothing was broken or bleeding nonstop and he would brush it off."

"So it was our fault," Crow whispered. Jack rolled his eyes. He did feel a little guilty, yes, but it _wasn't_ their fault. It was the shock talking. Survivor's guilt. Something like that. They'd all been like this when he'd been arrested too. They'd get over it. "We could have stayed. We could have figured it out. We let him down."

"Stop it," Jack snapped, smacking the back of his head. "We did nothing wrong, that idiot did it to himself. If he hadn't been so stubborn maybe we could have taken him to a doctor and no one would be dead, but it happened and there is no point dwelling on the past. Kiryu, the Kiryu we knew, wouldn't have wanted us sitting around feeling sorry for ourselves. He'd want us to carry on and get the life he was fighting for. Right?"

"Jack's right," Yusei said, nodding quickly. "If we give up now, we're letting him down."

"There's one other thing, boys," Martha said, holding out the envelope. "He wrote this a few days before he passed. It's for the three of you. I haven't read it. I hope it gives you some answers." She patted a parcel on the table. "And this arrived for you three too."

Jack took the letter and parcel from her and strode out. The other two followed quickly and he led them out to the garden. They didn't really have a room anymore. Since they'd all but moved out Martha had moved some children into the room they'd once shared. So instead they went the one place they could still keep all the kids out of.

The tree house had been around since they were kids, it was big enough that the four of them had spent days up there together, only coming down for food, before they'd found a base of their own. They climbed up and pulled the rope ladder up behind them so they wouldn't be disturbed. The package sat in the middle of the floor and no one said anything for a long time. Was it possible Kiryu had arranged to send them something too?

"So…" Crow said quietly.

Yusei moved over and slowly untied the string and unwrapped the brown paper covering. There was a note inside and he picked it up slowly. "It's from someone who worked with Kiryu."

"What does it say?" he said, trying to take it. "Let me see."

Jack pushed him away. "Let Yusei read it."

"Thank you, Jack," Yusei said quietly. "Alright… _'I've been working with your friend Kiryu since he was admitted to Beachwood Hospital. Now he's gone, I wanted to make sure you received the gifts he always wanted to give you but never could._'" They sat in silence for a few moments, trying to take it in. They were the gifts Kiryu had always wanted to give them? "I suppose we should…"

"Yeah," Crow said quietly.

But they didn't move to investigate the package any further. Finally Jack pulled the box over and reached inside. He pulled out a small box with a bow on it and a tag for Martha. Kiryu had always been something of a gentleman. Whatever he did, no matter how worked up he got, Jack had never seen him talk back to Martha or insult her. He had always respected Martha as if she was his own mother, just like the rest of them. Next was a box for Crow.

"What did you get?" Yusei said, leaning over.

Crow grinned, opening it up and closing quickly. "We won't tell Martha Kiryu's helping me steal stuff."

Yusei frowned and glared over him until Jack handed him his present. That certainly seemed to raise his spirits. It seemed to just be a laptop when he opened it but Crow and Yusei knew more about this stuff than Jack. When it came to their knowledge of technology and machines, Jack was bottom of the pile. He didn't mind for once.

Compared to a normal sixteen year old, Jack was well above average. Yusei was a super genius, especially with machines and tech stuff. Crow's computer programing and hacking skills were up there with the best of them. Kiryu knew all the trivial things. He could do a bit of everything. Jack knew enough to help when needed but he really didn't compare to the others. Not that he saw the need to when they'd do it all for him.

"That'll help no end with your D-Wheel," Crow said, grinning back at him. "It's top of the range. You'd have to wait years before these starting finding their way into our scrap yards. You have to let me borrow it sometimes." Yusei nodded slightly and Crow turned to Jack. "What about you?"

Jack wasn't sure he wanted to know what Kiryu had always wanted to give him. He wasn't sure any of this was a good idea. Wasn't it all just bringing up the past? Or was it finally closure? He pulled out his package. It was softer than the other two. He opened it slowly and couldn't help smiling as he saw the white fabric. Yusei and Crow laughed and his head snapped up.

"He always listened," Crow said quietly. "He always knew exactly what we wanted. And we never had any idea what to get him."

Jack nodded slowly, pulling out the white coat. It was true, Kiryu was always giving them gifts and presents and he never seemed to take anything in return. Even when they wanted to give him something, they never knew what to give him. He never talked about what he wanted beside freeing the Satellite and having everyone together.

"Read the letter," Jack said, shrugging off his jacket. Yusei glanced up at him and he pulled on the white coat. It was a perfect fit. Jack could never imagine finding something like this in the Satellite, especially not in perfect condition and as if it was tailor made for him. "Read it, Yusei."

"Ah, right." He slowly opened up the envelope and there were four more inside, one for each of them and one for all three of them. Yusei handed them out, then opened up the one for all of them. "_'Before we get started, I want to make sure you're all together for this. I wouldn't want any of you to read this alone. You shouldn't have to be as alone as I am. So, if you're not together or you've had an argument, please just sit together for five minutes to go through this. I don't know how long I've got to get everything down, or how to say everything I want to. I'm not even sure what to say anymore but I'll try to make sense._'"

Yusei paused and swallowed heavily, his hands shaking slightly. Crow smiled and moved over to sit next to him. "It's ok, Yusei, if you can't do it-"

"I can," Yusei said firmly. "He just… it's weird. It sounds so rational, like he was back to himself for a bit." He sighed and smiled. "I almost hope he wasn't too lucid, I hate to think how he'd react to what he'd done, being all alone…"

He lifted his head slightly as Crow squeezed his hand. "You don't have to be the one to do this."

"We can do it if you can't," Jack said.

"No, I can do this. Don't worry. '_To start with, I wanted to reassure you all I'm being looked after. I guess you've probably heard, I'm in a hospital now not prison. It's not a normal hospital, I'm still a convicted killer. I know why you all abandoned me now too. I turned into everything we hated, I'm not surprised you all left me but I thought we were better than that. I thought you would have stayed and helped me no matter what. It doesn't matter though._'" He paused again and lowered his head. Jack didn't blame him. He hated how broken Kiryu sounded. Like the letter Jack had received from him, just less bitter and more like he was honestly lonely this time. "'_The thing is, I used to hold out hope that we'd see each other again, but now I don't think we will. I used to think maybe one day the Satellite would be free, maybe you guys would be able to come find me sometime. Maybe I could even reach a point where I was stable and could be released under supervision for a day or two to see you guys._'"

"He wanted to see us," Crow whispered. He smiled and nudged Yusei's side. "He did miss us."

Given the letter Jack had received, he'd been sceptical, but maybe that was just Kiryu lashing out. He was always so proud. He would never admit to being lonely. Maybe that letter had been written in anger, maybe he wasn't even aware of it when he wrote it. Jack didn't know anymore, he just knew the Kiryu who wrote this letter sounded so broken.

"'_Now I don't think we'll ever see-'_" Yusei closed his eyes and Crow took the letter from him. "He knew… he knew he was dying and he was alone."

Crow smiled gently and patted his hand, taking the letter from him. "'_Now I don't think we'll ever see each other again. I think this is the last time you'll hear from me. The thing is, there's something inside me. Something that's gone so far it's out of control. I've seen what's going to happen to me. I've seen what I'm going to become. I'm not sure I want to end up like that, but there's nothing I can do to stop it. It's already too late. I want to reassure you all that I'm being looked after now. I've got the best care I can in my condition, I think. I don't think you deserve to know this, I don't think the people who abandoned me to this fate and who forgot all about me should be reassured. But I wanted you all to think of me one last time. I wanted you to know that I thought about you guys every single day and it tore me apart knowing that you all hated me. And you must have because you abandoned me like that. So I'm sorry. I'm sorry I was such a terrible friend. I'll be ok now though. I'm going to give in to this monster inside me. So, I suppose, this is goodbye. I'd like to say I'll miss you, but I think I'm going to move on. I hope I'll move on quickly. So, goodbye guys.'_"

Once again there was silence. None of them knew what to say to that. It certainly sounded like Kiryu knew there was something wrong. Jack couldn't imagine that. Knowing there was something wrong but not being able to do anything. Writing a goodbye letter and arranging all these gifts. It wasn't worth thinking about. And Kiryu thought they'd hated him and forgotten about him. Perhaps Martha should have let them write to him. Perhaps Jack should have written to him when he had the chance. Instead, Kiryu had died thinking they'd forgotten him.

"We let him down," Yusei murmured.

"Maybe, but there's nothing we can do about the past," Jack said firmly. He glared down at the two younger boys. "We need to carry on, remember? We're going to make him proud, even if he's gone."

"That's right," Crow said, nodding quickly and wiping away tears before they fell. "He gave us this stuff, he wanted us to have it, so he still wanted us to be happy, right? He said goodbye, which means however angry he was, he still cared. He obviously still cared."

Yusei nodded, holding the laptop and the letter tightly. "He gave us the things we needed to accomplish our dreams."

"Well, I'm not sure about-"

"But he did," Yusei insisted. "Think about it. He gave Crow something to help him steal, to look after the kids and help everyone. He gave me this laptop to help me finish my D-Wheel, to give people hope. And you… you always wanted that coat. You wanted everyone to see it and know who you were, right? The sign of a true king. He's given us everything, even our cards."

"Yeah," Jack said quietly. "So… you wanna do this here? These letters?"

"Boys?" Martha called up. They stuck their heads out the door and she smiled. "How are you doing?"

"We're ok," Crow replied quickly.

"I'm sure." She didn't believe them. Of course she didn't. She knew how to read them. She knew them too well. "I made you some dinner to have up there since I didn't think you boys were coming down any time soon."

Crow nodded and let down the ladder, climbing down a little way. Martha smiled and handed him their dinner. He passed it up to Jack and Yusei and climbed back up. They sat on the edge of the tree house, watching Martha quietly. She gazed back up at them and folded her arms.

"I hate seeing my boys hurting like this," she said. "You can stay tonight if you want. You're always welcome here, you're my boys." They nodded and Yusei's eyes widened for a moment. He disappeared into the back of the tree house before reappearing with Martha's gift. "Yusei?"

"From Kiryu," Crow said as Yusei dropped it down to her.

"He knew, Martha," Yusei said quietly. "He knew he was going to die, he wrote a letter saying goodbye."

She sighed and nodded. "Eat your dinner, then come in for the night and let me look after you. Heaven knows you need it right now."

They nodded and pulled up the ladder as Martha returned to the house. Dinner wasn't much, a flask of soup and some fresh bread but it was plenty for them. They ate quietly, none of them really saying much until Yusei started muttering about how Kiryu used to love this soup. Within five minutes they were laughing and reminiscing about the good times with Kiryu. Kiryu was an idiot, he had been sick and he'd made mistakes, but he had been _theirs_. The year with Kiryu had been the best of their life and they all agreed on it. It had been amazing. Things would get better, but it suddenly seemed like their childhood was slipping away. They were growing up, and they were going to do it _without_ Kiryu. They'd always thought he'd be there forever. The second he stepped into their lives it had seemed like he was never going to leave. And now they had to deal with everything like adults just because he wasn't there.

"Remember the night we conquered the Satellite, he got so drunk he nearly toppled over the edge of the roof?" Crow laughed. "And when we pulled him back he just lay down and laughed and told us we had to lie down with him and look up at the stars?"

"We couldn't even see the stairs," Yusei said. He frowned slightly and Jack just _knew_ he was about to bring down the mood. "Maybe that's when it happened."

Crow glanced over. "What happened?"

"Well, they said it was likely he took a hit to the head, maybe it was that time in M Sector, maybe that was the first signs of it."

"Don't bring that up," Jack said, glancing down at his letter. "So, we should probably open these up, huh? No point delaying it."

"I'm not so sure about that," Crow muttered. "Let's leave it until later. Just a little bit longer before we have to let him go, huh? Hey, maybe it's a list of where he stashed all those ultra-rare cards we all know he had. You guys know he had a load of them somewhere, right?"

"Of course he did," Yusei agreed.

"Yeah, he had to hide those things somewhere," Jack muttered. "He was always showing off these ultra-rare cards and never using them. They had to be somewhere. Why would you not use cards like that anyway?"

* * *

"What are you looking at, Kiryu?" Divine said softly.

Kiryu turned his head slowly, rather annoyed by the sudden voice in his ear. After a moment glaring at Divine, he turned back to the window, gazing out at the city below him. This was his home now, it had been for just over a week. The first thing Divine had done once he'd settled in was make him write to his friends, telling them goodbye. Of course, he'd been hesitant, cutting them off was the most heart wrenching idea ever. No matter what had happened, he didn't want to let go. Divine had made it clear that for him to achieve his potential he had to let go, for now at least. Once he was stronger and had more control, then he could start thinking about them again. Divine had also promised to sort out everything, to make sure they got the letter. And for some reason Kiryu believed that.

"The Satellite," Kiryu murmured, lifting his gaze to the ocean. "It's over there, right? Just beyond the horizon." Divine nodded slightly in the corner of his vision. "They're out there. Do you think they'll ever come to find me?"

"No." Well, that was a little too hasty for Kiryu's liking. He glanced up at him and Divine smiled slightly. "I think you said goodbye to them, I think that's probably enough for them. You told them you were safe and being looked after and needed to move on, didn't you? Like we spoke about?" Kiryu nodded. It was true, he supposed. Divine, as a general rule, wasn't anything but kind and caring. He had motives behind it, he was using him, but it wasn't conducive to his plans to mistreat him. "Then I think they'll probably accept that and let you go. It won't be easy on any of you, but it's for the best."

Perhaps it was, but it _hurt_. Writing goodbye had torn at his heart. He was cutting off the only family he'd ever known. Divine was using him, in the end there would come a time when Kiryu had to break away and get away from him, but he wasn't sure he was in the right frame of mind to survive alone at the moment. Besides, what was the point of turning down the plush life Divine gave him when he'd worked so hard for it in the Satellite?

He turned away from the window and flopped back on the bed. He closed his eyes and smiled softly. It was a shame his friends weren't there with him. This was all they'd ever dreamed of. Divine came over and smiled down at him as Kiryu opened his eyes again. He smiled back at him. He let him have control for now, he could play the mindless child as long as it was helpful. Divine would get sloppy and Kiryu could break away when he was ready.

"You don't need them," Divine murmured. "You've got me, and Arcadia. We're a family here. We'll protect you and help you and no one will-" A sharp beeping interrupted them and Kiryu sighed, shooting Divine a tired glance. "Do you want to lose control again?"

"No…"

He went over to his bedside table and took two pills from a bottle, taking them with the glass of water on the side. It was one of the few rules Divine set him. A routine. He took two pills four hours apart during the day. As far as Kiryu was aware, it was the normal medication given to teens with conditions like his. He was just like any normal city kid now. Even going to the hospital had meant he escaped having a criminal marker. He was _free_. It had all worked out in the end, he supposed.

Of course, Kiryu wasn't blindly optimistic. He knew that things were never that simple. This wasn't going to be an easy journey.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** Well my cat was determined not to let me finish this chapter but we got around her. Silly cat. Bit of a time skip and that's about it to say for this chapter. So, thank you and enjoy.

* * *

Kiryu was coming along nicely. Divine had never been more pleased with a psychic. He developed quickly, and once he recovered from the initial bouts of loneliness he'd settled in just fine. It had been just over a year since he'd first brought Kiryu into the fold. Kiryu's trust in him hadn't developed as quickly as his abilities. That had been a problem though. No one else could duel Kiryu for months. He was too wild and unstable so Divine took the brunt of Kiryu's flourishing powers. When he was lonely or uncomfortable, Kiryu would fly into a rage rather than letting anyone see weakness and then he would lose control. He destroyed three bedrooms in a matter of months. But the isolation had forced him to rely on Divine and formed a bond that suited Divine perfectly.

Now Kiryu's powers had stabilised and he had accepted the other psychics at Arcadia as his family and friends. He was a wonderful member of the family, everyone loved him. On top of that, now Kiryu was more stable, he acted as Divine's enforcer. In the average duel, Kiryu's power matched Divine's. He'd only seen Kiryu's true strength unleashed once, although there had been several minor incidents. It had been public and devastating. He had really never seen another like Kiryu. The poor boy who'd been the target of Kiryu's wrath had deserved it for his stupidity and it served as a warning to everyone else.

Insulting Kiryu's former friends was simply _asking_ to be torn apart.

Kiryu's previous life in the Satellite no longer bothered Divine. At first, he had been concerned that Kiryu would hold on. And Kiryu had tried to keep a grip on his previous life but time healed most wounds. Bribing the hospital seniors to fake Kiryu's death dealt with his worries about Kiryu's friends coming to search for him. Since they believed Kiryu was dead, should they ever find some way to the city, they wouldn't try to find him and wouldn't dig into what had happened to him. Kiryu would remain isolated and property of Arcadia. Property of Divine himself. Everything was going according to his plan.

There was just one little problem.

"Divine."

Glancing over his shoulder, Divine smiled. Kiryu was watching him from the door of his room. He had grown fond of Kiryu. He cared for him more than any of the others. He moved over to Kiryu, stroking his cheek and pecking his lips.

"Good morning, Kiryu," Divine said. He kept his voice level and void of emotion, but there was a tender smile on his lips. "What can I do for you?"

"I didn't see you yesterday," Kiryu replied. "You should make it up to me."

He turned on his heel and strode back into his room, leaving the door open for Divine. And Divine followed in behind him, shutting the door and quickly taking Kiryu in his arms. He'd grown a little, and was certainly less childish now. And Kiryu seemed as fond of what they had as Divine. Of course, Divine loved Kiryu most when he was showing off how incredible he was. Being generally laid back and caring, it was harder to see hatred in Kiryu directed at anyone other than Security, and even that wavered. So when he showed true seething hatred for anything, Divine couldn't help rewarding him. And he did look amazing with his eyes burning furiously.

"I was busy yesterday," Divine murmured, sliding a hand through Kiryu's hair. "I'm sorry you missed me."

"Busy doing what?" He leant back out the way as Divine went to kiss him. "What's so important you can't even tell me?"

"You wouldn't enjoy it."

And there was the fury Divine found irresistible. "_Her_."

Kiryu had quite the jealous streak. Divine had learnt this the hard way when he began taking an interest in the Black Rose Witch. He hadn't been looking into her for long, maybe a few weeks, but Kiryu had made it quite obvious he didn't approve. Well, Kiryu didn't seem to approve of much that took attention away from him.

He pulled Kiryu up into a rough kiss only to be shoved off. "Kiryu-"

"I'm not a toy, you know," Kiryu snapped. He did love when Kiryu was worked up. It was nice to see that fire every now and again. "Fine, go play with the little princess, see if I care. Am I just a way to pass your time when you're bored?" Divine almost laughed. "Don't laugh."

"Hmm, Kiryu…" He pulled him in roughly and held him tightly, this time so he couldn't move away. He smiled as Kiryu went to protest and argue. By now Kiryu should have learnt Divine loved his temper. "You shouldn't be jealous. You know no one compares to you. You're special."

Kiryu glared up at him and Divine pulled him up, claiming another kiss. It took a moment before Kiryu gripped his shoulders, meeting his kiss fiercely as the curtains and a few papers rustled. Kiryu's powers often stirred up breezes when emotions were high. Even once he'd grown stable, his powers were always present even when they weren't raging out of control.

The fact that Kiryu got so jealous of not having his attention was just more proof that Divine owned him completely. Kiryu was _his_. He could work Kiryu up and get him to unleash his full power, he controlled his routine and his life, and now with his love and devotion, Divine was confident he had Kiryu completely. Kiryu wouldn't be so jealous if he didn't care.

"Now, I really do need to go," Divine murmured and Kiryu nuzzled into his neck. He sighed and ran his hands over Kiryu's back. "Try not to miss me too much, and to make up for my distraction, I will spend tonight with you."

"You think I can be bought like that?" Kiryu snapped.

Of course not. Kiryu had taken to the high life. He'd never had any luxuries in the Satellite and Divine had the resources to make his every childhood dream come true. Kiryu had yet to get bored of exploring the city and everything it had to offer.

"Be good and stop being such a jealous child," Divine said. He pulled out his wallet and offered Kiryu a card. "Be back by curfew, take your pills on time and don't cause trouble, understand?"

He trusted Kiryu with his money. Some of the others would probably squander unlimited funds on everything they possibly could. When Kiryu took it, he'd buy lunch, drinks and snack, sometimes a few cards but little else. Divine kept an eye on what he spent and where, but it seemed all he did was wander around and explore everything. It would be easier to look in the Black Rose Witch without Kiryu interfering. He didn't want to get her into the building only for Kiryu to scare her off.

"I might forgive you then," Kiry said, taking the card and putting it in his back pocket. "I'll see you tonight."

"Alright, be good."

Kiryu nodded, pulling on his leather jacket. It was one of the few things Kiryu had wanted to indulge in when Divine said he had money to buy him anything he wanted. Apparently he'd had one back in the Satellite he'd been quite fond of. This one was undoubtedly better quality then the one he owned in the Satellite, and probably fitted him better. It certainly suited him.

They wandered down to the lobby together, checking in on the other residents as they went. It was obvious why Kiryu was the leader in the Satellite, he really did have a way with people. Everyone just seemed drawn to him. Kiryu grinned and waved as he ambled off down the street. No doubt when he returned back to Arcadia Kiryu would be sitting in the dining hall, surrounded by other psychics listening to his stories about the day. Even the ones who'd grown up in the city hung on his every word, although sometimes Divine though that might be because some of the girls had a crush on him.

Still, it didn't matter. Kiryu was his and only his.

The Black Rose Witch was known to hang around the underground duel arenas. Divine was sure she would turn up sooner or later. He bought himself a cup of coffee and stood waiting. If she didn't turn up today he'd have to tell Kiryu he needed another day. He might have loved watching him get worked up but it could get awkward.

Luckily, he didn't have to wait long. It wasn't long before she turned up. And the chaos began. Her dragon was incredible and her powers rivalled Kiryu's when he was in a rage. The two of them combined would be fantastic together. Now he had to get close enough to capture her mind and bring her in.

"Well, what a fascinating young lady," Divine said quietly, finding her alone in a nearby alley. He smiled as she stepped back and gripped a card tightly. Hiding a behind a mask? Confidence issues then? "Don't be afraid, I'm not afraid of you, please don't be afraid of me. I want to help you."

"Stay away from me!" she cried. She slammed the card onto her duel disk and her dragon roared to life. The vines lashed out and knocked him back but Divine got up again slowly. "What do you want?"

"I want to help you." He stepped forwards slowly, ignoring the cuts and scrapes from the attack. "I want you to know you're not alone." He smiled and caught her arm. Black Rose Dragon roared and lashed out again. Divine managed to pull away her mask before he was knocked away again. "Such a pretty girl."

"I'm a monster," she whispered, turning away.

"I want to show you a place where monsters like us are accepted," he called. He got to his feet once more and the teenage girl just watched him. She must have been in her younger teens, fourteen or fifteen. The same age as Kiryu when he first took interest in him. Maybe that would garner Kiryu's sympathy. "I am the head of the Arcadia Movement. We're all like you. We all have these powers. I'd like to offer you a home."

"Home?"

He nodded and smiled. "Yes. We're all like you, we all needed a home and a family and we found it." He held out her mask and put a business card with it. "If you want to come to see us, I'm sure we'll welcome you in too. Stop by anytime, you'll be welcomed in with open arms."

She snatched away the mask and card and ran off. Divine smiled and pulled out his phone. The idea of a home and family was planted in her mind. He needed to make sure no one would cause any trouble.

"Divine sir?" his assistant said.

"I've just spoken to a young woman," Divine said. "If anyone turns up and I'm not in please see her to a room and make sure Kiryu doesn't get involved."

"Is Kiryu going to be a problem, sir?"

"I shouldn't think so, but if he becomes a one, tell him to call me."

"Yes sir."

He smiled and was about to slid his phone back into his pocket when it rang. He frowned as he glanced at the screen. His contact in Security. "Quickly."

"Godwin has an important guest arriving tonight. The highest level officers are being put to work and an apartment in the Tops is being prepared but no one knows anything about him."

"Thank you."

He strode off, putting his phone away and going to get some lunch. Godwin had guests often enough but to have absolutely no information on them was something new. A top secret guest. Perhaps this was that destiny everyone seemed so preoccupied by. He'd found the Black Rose Witch just as Godwin got a new asset. Perhaps things were lining up for a battle between Arcadia and the city. Perhaps Godwin was afraid of them and was moving to stand against him.

Whatever the reason, Divine needed to find out more. Security officers liked to gossip and talk so anything that did happen would reach Divine's ears, but if they'd closed ranks at the top then it wasn't easy. Whatever was going on, it was obviously big. Godwin didn't do anything without a reason.

Once he was content with his lunch and the morning's work, Divine returned to the Arcadia building. Perhaps Kiryu and the Witch would get along. Together they could be an unstoppable force. She seemed far more willing to show off her hatred. They were opposites he supposed. Kiryu's generally laid back attitude hid a murderous streak and the kind of focused rage that would destroy anything in his way. The Witch showed a general, less focused hatred towards everyone that probably hid a softer side, a scared lonely child. Perhaps they would mesh and they would become close. That could certainly work. If they became close they could certainly be unstoppable with Divine's guidance.

"Divine, sir." He glanced at his assistant as he stepped in. "There's a girl here to see you."

"No trouble from Kiryu?" Divine asked, following him up to the waiting room.

"We haven't seen he left this morning," he replied.

Good. He needed to get her on side before Kiryu turned up and threw a jealous tantrum. There was no way Kiryu was going to ruin this for him. He might have been fond of him but if Kiryu cost him power and the Black Rose Witch he wasn't going to be impressed.

The girl in the room was very different to the Witch he'd seen duelling. She was small and meek in a Duel Academy uniform. He was right. The violent witch was a cover for a shy school girl.

"Can I help you?" Divine said with a small smile.

She frowned and he shut the door, moving around to sit on the settee. There was no point in making her uncomfortable. She could tell him what she wanted and hide what she didn't want him to know. After watching him for a while, she sat in a chair across from him.

"You said you could offer me a home," she said quietly.

"Did I?"

"You gave me your card."

"Oh? You're the Black Rose Witch?" He smiled as she glanced away. She wanted to keep her two lives separate then. "What's your name?"

"Aki Izayoi," she said quietly.

He nodded. "My name is Divine. If you want to stay here, we'll give you a room and a home and family. I'd like to duel you to test your skills too."

She stared up at him and he smiled. "You've seen what I can do, why would you want to duel me?"

"To show you that you're not alone. We'll love you no matter what here."

"You won't say that after you feel my power."

"Well, shall we see about that, Aki?"

He smiled and stood, offering her his hand. Sometimes he had to lose and take a bit of damage to get what he wanted. After a long moment, she reached up and took his hand. She desperately wanted a home and family, she was willing to put aside all her fear and distrust just for a chance at happiness.

"No one will judge you here, Aki," he said as they walked through the halls. "We are all the same as you. We all have varying levels of power but we're all like you. We all need someone there who won't judge and will never abandon us. You won't ever have to hide who you are here. We need each other to get through."

She smiled slightly, although she didn't look like she believed him, but nodded anyway. This one didn't seem capable of seeing through his lies. Well, they weren't really lies. But she didn't seem to see the bigger picture like Kiryu did. She might be easier to use.

He took her through to a specialised duelling room. It was shut in and the viewing gallery was high up and protected by reinforced glass. He wanted to keep everyone as safe as possible despite his goals. Hurting his psychics wouldn't do anyone any good.

"So, Aki," he said with a polite smile, taking up his duel disk. "Let's see what you can really do. I won't hold back."

* * *

Security was waiting for Jack. He was rather surprised. Jack had known that the order to get him out the Satellite had come from high places, but this was more than he'd imagined. His stomach was churning at the thought of what he'd just done to Yusei and his friends but he couldn't think about that now.

Lifting his head slowly, Jack gazed up at the city skyline. It was stunning. The buildings towered up above them, there were lights, colours and sounds everywhere and there was just so much going on even late at night. It was so different to the life of the Satellite where everything was quiet, the streets were abandoned and everything seemed grey and dull. It was just incredible. Everything he'd ever imagined.

Much as Jack wished the others could be here to share this moment with him he'd accepted that they were holding him back. To escape the Satellite needed ruthless ambition, something Yusei and Crow just didn't have. Kiryu did.

The thought struck a nerve. Kiryu… It had been over a year since his death but the thought still brought up something unsettling. He'd always wanted to see this. Jack's hand absently touched the folded, crumpled and slightly torn letter in his inside pocket, right next to the stolen Stardust Dragon. He was here. He was here now, finally achieving their dream. And now he was here, nothing was going to stop him becoming King. He was going to fulfil his promise to Kiryu and let the world see his dragon every duel.

"Mr Atlas." He glanced down at a short man. Honestly, he didn't look like a high level Security officer, but he must have been to get away with dressing like that. "We've set up everything for you. This is your carer, Mikage Sagiri."

"Carer?" Jack said, glancing at the blue haired woman.

She was smiling shyly, her hands clasped in front of her. She bowed slightly and Jack tilted his head. A proper quiet business secretary if he had to guess. No back bone. She might as well have just be a woman in a suit to fetch coffee. Perhaps that was what a carer was around here.

"Yes, Mr Atlas, it's my job to make sure all your needs are met and your looked after by everyone," she said. "I'll help you settle in. Anything you need ask me."

Jack nodded slightly. He wasn't sure he needed a carer but whatever the city wanted he was in no position to argue, he supposed. He couldn't help wondering what was coming for him. He was a Satellite and they'd given him a carer. He was probably going to be stuck in a low budget hotel and watched constantly so whatever they'd bought him here for could happen. Or to stop him blabbing.

"Security will look after you D-Wheel," Mikage continued. "We'll take the car back to your new home. This is the team in charge of keeping your previous identity secret. Should anyone find out about your life back in the Satellite it would be the end of you."

A blonde woman stepped up and bowed slightly. Jack tried not to roll his eyes. Everyone was so formal here. He glanced at the blonde. It was as if the basic Security jumpsuit had been turning into a business suit. Her hair was swept over most her face at the front and swept up into some up-do at the back. She'd probably not been out of an office for years. Just a little girl in charge of Personnel or HR or something that was only wheeled out of formal occasions.

"You will probably see a lot of this team while you're here," the little clown man said. Jack glanced down at him. "Most problems will be sorted out by them. The Director will talk to you in the morning."

"We should get you home now, Mr Atlas," Mikage said as a car pulled up.

She opened the door and Jack paused, glancing around. It was breath taking. He was really here. It all seemed so surreal still. Like any second now he'd wake up and be back in the Satellite, struggling to get by day to day. That would be the cruellest thing, to have it all feel so real only to have it snatched away again.

"Oh, I'm sorry, you thought after ignoring me all day I'd play fair and obey your rules?" Jack froze. That voice was so familiar but it wasn't possible. "I guess you can search for your little lady then."

He glanced around, trying to find the source of the voice but Mikage drew his attention. "Mr Atlas?"

The blonde officer walked passed and glanced up at the bridge above. Jack followed her gaze. There he was. Leaning against the railing with his back to them, was a teenager on his phone. There was no way…

"Make sure he's not seen anything," the little man snapped at the Security forces. They were about the move out but the blonde woman held up her hand. "What do you-"

"I'll deal with it," she said softly. "Return with Mr Atlas, I will meet with you there."

"She's here?" the boy above snapped. "I might just stay out all night, you know."

"Mr Atlas," Mikage said, gesturing to the car as the blonde woman headed up towards the bridge. "We should go before anyone else arrives."

He nodded and got into the car slowly, still staring up at the bridge, suddenly everything going numb. It was ridiculous. It wasn't possible. He was dead, they knew he was dead, they'd seen the file that Martha had been sent. It was his mind playing tricks. Just someone with a similar voice reminding him of what he could have had. It wasn't possible. He shouldn't even have been thinking about this. He had just escaped the Satellite, why was he thinking about a long dead friend?

"Mr Atlas?" Mikage said. "Are you ok?"

"Of course," Jack snapped. "Just taking in all the sights."


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:** I'm doing pretty good with this one update a day thing. I'm proud. And next chapter, Kiryu and Jack get to talk for the first time in over a year. Drama abound. Also, rating my go up in the next couple of chapters for implied/non-graphic sexual scenes (depends on how the flow takes the work, because sometimes it just feels awkward to fade to black at a certain point). So, thank you for reading, and enjoy.

* * *

"Kyosuke Kiryu."

Smiling at the familiar voice, Kiryu tilted his head. "Security is here, I'll call you back some time." He hung up and snapped his phone shut, glaring at it for a moment before turning his attention to Tessa. "I'm glad you're alright. I was worried about you after that duel."

Tessa nodded and crossed the bridge to the railings on the other side. He followed silently. She didn't look like she was a patrol officer now, so why was she out there in the middle of the night? She'd certainly changed. Her petticoats and skirts had been replaced by smart trousers and her hair was now swept over her face but Kiryu still knew it was her.

"I was lucky I was in a hospital," Tessa said quietly. He nodded slightly. "See that car with the Security escort?"

He nodded. "That's why you're here?"

"They wanted to make sure no one saw the Director's guest arriving."

"I didn't see a thing," Kiryu said with a smile. "Don't worry, you don't have to take me in, officer. I didn't even know you guys were in there."

She nodded and stood straight, turning away. "His name is Jack Atlas, but you didn't hear that from me."

"Why are you telling me confidential-" The name clicked and he gripped the railing before running after her. "Jack Atlas? My Jack?"

"I don't know anything about you and him, Kiryu," she said quietly. "And neither do you if you don't want trouble. The Director went through all the effort to get him out here and to cover up his past, imagine what would happen if a criminal from his past popped up. It would be the end for both of you."

Kiryu frowned and walked at her side. Jack was there in the city? Under the Director's care? It didn't make sense. What did Jack have the Director would be interested in? He swallowed heavily. Would Jack come looking for him? They were trying to keep Jack's past a secret, they wouldn't approve, and Divine had told him that since he'd told them goodbye they would respect that. But he desperately wanted to see his again.

"I won't say a word," he muttered. "I let go of all that long time ago." She smiled and nodded. "But what if he goes to the hospital or looks into what happened? It's not on record about me moving, right? What'll happen?"

"As far as I know your records state you were taken into a private hospital."

He nodded, pushing his hands into his pockets. Even if Jack looked for him he wouldn't find him then. He honestly couldn't tell it he was pleased with that or not. Bringing everything up again might hurt but perhaps he needed to come to terms with everything.

"I think I want to see him. Can you help with that?"

She frowned and Kiryu gave her a pleading glanced. "He'll be under close surveillance but I can see what I can do. Only because you saved me though, now we're even."

"Only if you get this done for me."

"Give me your number and I'll arrange something." He nodded and she handed him her phone. He put in his number and she tucked her phone away. "I'll try to arrange it for you but don't hold your breath. Even if you do get in contact, are you going to be able to handle it?"

Kiryu didn't know. But he wanted some sort of contact with Jack again. He wanted something from his old life. He was stable and his powers were under control. If Tessa could live a normal like with this power, why couldn't he? He had control, right? And even if it wasn't… Jack wasn't the type of person to push him away because of something he couldn't control. Was he?

"I won't know until I try."

"Alright. How have things been for you, anyway?"

Kiryu frowned and shook his head. How had he been? Honestly, being with Divine wasn't his dream. It wasn't where he wanted to be forever. Divine didn't care for him either. He acted like he did but Kiry wasn't stupid. Divine loved his power and attitude not _him_. If someone came along who was stronger, more dangerous and more useful than him Divine his interest would all but vanish. That was why this Black Rose Witch was a threat.

It wasn't that Kiryu cared about Divine. Quite the opposite, he could barely stand the man. He used people for his own purposes and didn't care about how they ended up. He didn't do what was right for them. He had no good cause in mind, just power. Kiryu might have used people but he never let them get hurt in the process. He hated seeing innocent people getting hurt. Letting Divine touch him made him feel more worthless than he had in hospital, and even the Facility, but it served a purpose. Divine was heartless and power hungry, Kiryu couldn't care less about using him. But if Divine lost interest, he would lose all the resources that came with it.

Not to mention, he'd become rather accustom to a certain standard of life.

"It's been tough," Kiryu said, noticing Tessa was still watching him. "There was a while when I couldn't even leave my room because of my powers, that I only got to spend time with Divine. I'm getting better though. As you can tell, I'm free to wander. He's paying attention to someone else though. I don't really care but I don't like people taking away attention from me."

"You miss your friends?" He nodded. "Did you ever try to contact them?"

"I sent them letters," he said softly. "Divine told me I had to let them go to get control of my powers, that thinking back and holding onto the past would hold me back and keep me unstable."

"After you left, I arranged for them to be given some gifts." Kiryu smiled and glanced over at her. "I listened. Even if I thought you were a heartless monster for what you did, and even knowing you're not sorry for what you did, in your sick twisted mind you thought you were doing the right thing and it's not your fault your mind is shattered. I thought they should get something to remember you by."

"That's kind of you."

It was incredibly kind of her. Kiryu was so glad they had something from him when he left them. He hated the idea of them being left all alone. The fact that she had listened so much she knew what to get them meant just as much to him.

"Hey…" Kiryu said quietly after a moment. "If I told you something… you couldn't talk about it, right?" She frowned and glanced at him suspiciously. "I mean, I'm a convicted criminal, if you told someone about the stuff I told you, wouldn't you get in trouble for talking to me?"

"I don't know. You were given to the care of the hospital," she said, pulling her hat on as they walked. "If they thought it best to give you into private care it's Divine's call on whether you're a danger to society or not." He nodded slightly. So, he was free as long as Divine said he was. "But whatever you wanted to tell me, I wouldn't say anything unless I thought someone was in danger, but I do have to go to work. Mr Atlas needs his team around him to settle in."

"Well, maybe another time then?"

She paused slightly, apparently considering it before she stopped walking. "You don't want to go home tonight, do you?"

"Not really."

That was something of an understatement. Divine had promised to spend time with him tonight. Kiryu could throw a jealous tantrum and keep Divine chasing for a while, but sooner or later he would have to go back to Arcadia and back to Divine. He wasn't ready to leave completely yet and he had grown fond of all the others at Arcadia. Being used like he was just made his skin crawl though.

"Would you like to stay at mine?" she said quietly. "If it would help."

Kiryu nearly jumped at the offer of a night away from Arcadia but he'd learned long ago to question such kindness. "I wouldn't want to impose on you."

"It's not imposing," she replied. "I'm going to be working with Mr Atlas most of the night." She pulled out a key ring and offered it to him. "Don't get any silly ideas. I will know if anything goes missing or gets broken."

"I'm not a bad house guest," Kiryu snapped. "I was always taught to be a good guest."

She nodded and handed him the keys. They chatted quietly as they walked and Kiryu kept his mind off of Jack and Divine. He didn't want to think about them right now. He'd reach to that point sooner or later, but for now he just wanted to be happy. His past and Divine, they were things he was trying to escape for now.

"It's the second building on the left," Tessa said finally, pausing at the end of the street. "Third floor. Number 12." She took the keys from him for a moment and picked out one with pink love hearts on. "That key, and this key card for the front door to the building, ok?" Kiryu nodded. "Call Divine and let him know you won't be in tonight, hmm? Don't want a manhunt tearing apart my home."

He nodded and took the keys slowly. "Thanks again. I won't be a bother and it's just for tonight."

"Don't worry about it. It's an officer's job to help people in need."

Kiryu nodded and turned to walk down the street. As he glanced over his shoulder, Tessa smiled and carried on towards her job. To Jack. What had Jack even done to get to the Satellite? Their friends and family were still in the Satellite. He didn't know how they were or what was happening with them and Jack had all the answers. It was killing him but he had to wait. There was nothing he could do.

Tessa's apartment wasn't bad. It wasn't what he'd expected from an apparently high level officer, but it was still pretty luxurious. Staying for the night wouldn't be so bad. It was better than some of the places he could have been.

He shut the door quietly behind him and hung up his jacket before pulling out his phone and calling up Divine. "Ahh, Kiryu. Have you calmed down yet?"

"I'm going to stay with a lovely lady tonight," Kiryu said, slipping out of his shoes and moving to fix himself a drink. "Don't miss me too much."

"Kiryu, if your powers are going to start flaring up again-"

"They're not, I'm in control," he snapped. "I just want someone completely focused on me for a night."

"You shouldn't be so jealous."

"I'm not. I could tear her apart in an instant, why should I be jealous?" Divine hummed and Kiryu frowned, slowly taking his drink to sit on the settee. "Kiryu, come home, I will look after you properly, I promise."

"I'm happy here," Kiryu replied, leaning back.

"Kiryu, is this really about Aki? Or is this about our little argument the other day?" Divine said quietly. "If it is you should come home and we should talk about it."

"I don't want to talk," he grumbled. He _never_ wanted to talk about that again if he could help it. "I just need a night away."

Blatant lies. He wanted to get away from Divine forever but he needed him. If what Tessa said was true, maybe Divine could have him sent back to that hospital. Maybe he'd be locked up again. The idea of being confined like that again made his stomach churn.

"I shouldn't have pushed you, Kiryu, I'm sorry."

"I've been thinking about my friends a lot."

"Oh." There was a pause and Kiryu closed his eyes. "You should come home."

"I'm fine here. I've met a nice girl, I'm going to spend the night with her and I will be back tomorrow. You have fun with Miss Witch."

Divine sighed. "Alright. Since there is obviously no talking you around. Goodnight, Kiryu. Come back soon."

"Yeah, soon, I just need some time. I'll take my medication and be good, don't worry. I just wanted to let you know I was staying out. Goodnight."

He didn't give Divine a chance to answer before hanging up. Now he had to find something to do until Tessa returned and he could talk to her. The entire situation with Divine was one he really needed advice on. Usually he could handle everything, but if something did happen he needed someone to know. Not to mention, right now she was his only way to contact Jack.

After watching TV for a while, Kiryu found himself investigating. There was nothing on and he wanted to know more about the young woman who had been so kind to him despite apparently hating him for his crimes. He made sure not to dig into any draws or out of the way cupboard. Martha had taught them how to behave properly around women, but even before that he'd had a strong sense of respect for females. He'd never been around women before Martha though. He'd never been entirely sure how to react beyond being polite and respectful. _Girls_, yes. Teenagers and children, but women generally didn't spend time with teenage tearaways.

Tessa was quite definitely a woman though, a young one and one who seemed to want to look cute and childish, but she wasn't a child. There were pictures on her wall. A few of her family, or what looked like her as a child. She hadn't changed her sense of style. Every picture she looked like a porcelain doll. Her hair was always in perfect little ringlets or a stunning up-do with a pretty hat. And always in those puffy dresses.

It seemed she'd always wanted to be a Security Officer. She'd been training since she was a teen it seemed and had risen through the ranks rather quickly. An ambitious, hardworking, moral woman then. Not the kind of woman he'd expect to be spending the night with.

The telephone rang and Kiryu glanced over. Tempted as he was, he wasn't going to answer. He was probably going to get himself into a hole if he did.

"Contessa," snapped the voice on the answering machine. Kiryu frowned. She sounded rather stern. He was more interested in the deck he'd just found though. Tessa's Watt deck but he didn't want to snoop. "You think some boy the Director is hosting is more important than having dinner with your mother?" The door opened and closed and he turned to find Tessa smiling tiredly "You should have told your bosses your mother couldn't wait."

"It's stronger and faster now," Tessa said, glancing at the deck. "Live and learn, huh?"

"I guess so," Kiryu replied. "You going to get that? She sounds pretty annoyed."

"She always is. And she'll go on forever."

"Now, if this young man was good looking or a man for yourself, I could understand," her mother continued. "If he is good looking I expect you to let me everything and to get on with making him yours. If the Director is hosting you I think you should go for it, he's bound to have money and it has been so long since you-"

"Mother!" Tessa cried, answering the phone quickly.

"Oh, Contessa, there you are," she said. "Have you been avoiding my calls?"

"No, I only just got in," she snapped as Kiryu grinned. "And I have company."

"Oh?" She almost laughed and Tessa pulled Kiryu over by his collar. "A nice boy, I hope."

"Nice enough. Say hello, Kiryu."

He glared at her and Tessa just glared back for a moment before he gave in. "Hi, Mrs Kure…"

"Such a nice voice you have, dear." There was a giggle and he scowled over at Tessa. Just what was she getting him into? "And it so nice to see Contessa focusing on something other than work for once. She needs a good man in her life, you know? So, how did you two meet?"

"At the hospital," he replied bluntly.

"Oh, I see." He smirked over at Tessa. That would teach her for dragging him into this. Her mother didn't sound like the type to approve of a criminal, let alone an insane one. "So, a nice Security boy, hmm?"

"Of course," Tessa replied.

She stuck her tongue out and Kiryu folded his arms, trying not to snap at her. "Well, I see work is still the centre of your life but at least you've got a boyfriend now."

"Yes, mother, and we were going out for a late dinner, so…"

"Of course. Goodnight, darling."

"Night." She hung up quickly and let out a deep breath. "Thank you."

"We're going out for a late dinner then?" Kiryu teased. She narrowed her eyes and he grinned, turning away. "Or not."

She sighed and hung up her hat as Kiryu returned to her deck, wondering just how she'd made it faster and stronger. He had always loved seeing other people's decks. Tessa wandered through to her bedroom and returned a few minutes later. Again, Kiryu focused on her deck, although this time not because he was just curious. Her hair had moved from her face slightly and he'd caught a glimpse of a scar across her face and a few others down her neck.

"I got them in the attack," she explained. He nodded and she took her deck. "They're all over my body from where the rubble went flying. But they're getting better. They'll fade." She smiled and ruffled his hair. "You saved my life, it could have been far worse. Come on, I'll show you my deck now."

He nodded and followed her quickly to the dining table. "Jack?"

"Mikage and Yeager were hanging around him the entire time, couldn't get close enough," she replied. "I'll see about it tomorrow. There's plenty of time though. I don't think he's going far."

* * *

"Divine?" Aki said, lifting her head slightly.

Divine frowned and glanced over. He had been glaring out the window but Aki needed his focus. He didn't want to lose her. "Yes, Aki?"

"Who's Kiryu? Everyone keeps talking about him," she said, joining him at the window. "He seems important."

He smiled and gazed out at the lights of the city. Godwin's guest would have arrived by now and Kiryu was out there somewhere. Spending the night with some _girl_. His blood boiled at the thought and he clenched his fists absently before remembering Aki was there.

"He's a member of the family," Divine said, not looking at her. "A poor lost soul who needed a home. His friends betrayed him and left him to suffer alone. He became bitter and twisted but he just needed someone to be there for him." He smiled to himself. "He's one of the strongest psychics I've ever seen, incredibly powerful and so volatile."

"You sound fond of him."

"I am." He turned and laid a hand on her shoulder. "You will be too once you get to know him. I think you'll like it here." He gave her a soft, loving smile. "We're all very fond of you already."

A light blush came to her cheeks and Divine brushed her hair from her face. "Divine?"

"We're all very friendly here, Aki," Divine said. "We'll love you if you let us. I'll make everything perfect, just for you."


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:** Sooo, Jack and Kiryu get in touch again. Little bit awkward. They're such cuties. And yes, the rating has gone up just because while there's nothing really seen or even that mentioned, people can be sensitive. And it might get more later. It all depends on how the story is at the time. So, thank you and enjoy guys.

* * *

Jack had never been so pampered. Even when he was sick and Martha babied him, it was nothing compared to his new life in the city. The night he arrived he'd been swept away and hurried into a beautiful, luxurious home. At first he'd thought it was just a place to keep him for a day or two until everything was set up. It was a house on top of a sky scraper, he'd never imagined anything like it. There was a pool and a race track and almost as many rooms as Martha's home. There was no way he'd be there more than a few days.

Then they'd started to get him to settle in and Mikage had told him the place was his. Yeager had been joking about a Satellite not being used to such luxury. Of course he wasn't used to it. It was almost a crime that people lived in this kind of luxury while there were people in poverty in the Satellite.

It had been almost two days, but finally Jack had time to himself. Godwin had set very firm ground rules, such as no contact with the Satellite or media unless given permission. He'd paraded him around at all his functions for the past two days, teaching him how to work the crowds and making sure everyone knew about him. Apparently, Jack had been born here in the Tops and had been away studying abroad and now had come back to the city to fulfil his dreams of becoming King. Godwin was watching over him as a favour to his parents.

Reporters lapped it up. Jack had been introduced to one in particular, a lady named Angela. A blonde woman who seemed more interested in gossip and scandal than real journalism. She was interested in his story and his parents- which Jack passed over as a bit of a touchy subject and maybe they'd talk about it later- and in particular his love life. He didn't really have anything to say about a love life, so instead she snooped into what he was interested in when it came to a girlfriend. Godwin had been there most the time and when he wasn't Mikage was, just to make sure he didn't slip up.

Jack had to learn quickly. While Godwin had told the media that Jack wasn't going to do many interviews until he was settled, they didn't really listen. Mikage wasn't always assertive enough to get them to back off, but his Security force quickly stepped in. Yeager had left them to it, but the blonde woman was still in charge. They were much better at deterring reporters.

It had been a hectic few days but finally- _finally_- there was peace.

Jack had a clear schedule for the rest of the day. Mikage was hovering over him as he collapsed onto the settee, staring out the window, still rather in awe of the entire thing. The blonde Security was the only officer around at the moment. There were two posted at the entrance but they weren't close enough to be a bother. And that's what they at that point. He just wanted some time to himself for a while, away from the public and these business types. He closed his eyes and ran a hand through his hair.

"Tough day, Mr Atlas?" Mikage said.

"I suppose," Jack replied. "Do we have any tea?"

"Not in the house, I'm afraid," she said, lowering her head as he glared up at her. "I'll send someone to get you some."

"Why don't you go?" He could get at least one of them out the house then. Her eyes widened and he smirked. "I'm sure blondie over there can look after me for five minutes."

"Mr Atlas, Office Kure's job is not to look after you like I do," she said, trying to sound firm apparently. She certainly wasn't Martha and Jack couldn't imagine her pulling him along by the ear if he didn't behave. He wasn't going to listen. "She's merely in charge of your security."

"I don't need anything other than tea right now. So you get the tea, and she'll keep me secure."

Officer Kure stepped over and smiled slightly. "I'm sure it'll be fine, Mikage, five minutes won't hurt. I'm sure he's capable of surviving without you." Mikage glared at her before turning on her heel and heading out. "Mr Atlas, my name is Tessa."

Jack nodded slightly. He didn't care. She was just another officer. Head officer but he didn't care about her name. He didn't want to get attached to some girl. She smiled and pulled out her phone, glancing over at the door.

"Mr Atlas, I wanted to give you my personal number, in case you can't get in contact with me on my work phone and need something important." He frowned but gestured to his phone on the table. She took it and put in a number. "Mr Atlas, I was chosen for this job for a reason."

He rolled his eyes and she handed him his phone back. "And?"

"I worked at Beachwood Hospital."

For a moment, the name didn't mean anything. Then it clicked. The hospital Kiryu had been locked up in. He sat up and she smiled. She'd worked with him. Had she known him? Had she known about them? That he and Kiryu had known each other? But what if this was a test? Kiryu was dead anyway. What did it matter? His mind was spinning. Perhaps she could tell him about how Kiryu had been before his death. Or maybe it'd bring up old pains and throw him off his game. Perhaps she'd report to Godwin that he'd been talking about his previous life.

"I don't know anything about that sort of thing."

"I think you should call that number, just to make sure it's the right number, hmm?" Tessa said, gesturing to the phone.

Jack gazed down at it for a moment. What on earth was going to happen if he called that number? She seemed to know about _something_. Maybe something about Kiryu. There was just something about the way she bought it up. What on earth was waiting for him on the other end of the line? He picked it up slowly and she wandered off, muttering about leaving him to it.

Looking at the phone for another long moment, Jack took a deep breath before calling the number. Waiting for the answer was the most nerve wracking thing he'd done in a long time. He clenched his fists, trying to stay steady as there was finally an answer.

"Since I don't recognise your number, I'll assume Tessa told you to call."

His breath caught in his throat and his hand shook for a moment. It wasn't possible. There was just no way it was possible. He hung up and tossed the phone away to the other side of the settee. It just _wasn't_ possible. He turned to stare up at Tessa, who smiled and tilted her head.

"Everything alright, Mr Atlas?"

"We were told he was dead," Jack said quietly.

She frowned. "No, he's very much alive. He was moved into private care."

He nodded dumbly. Kiryu was alive. He was _alive_ and he'd sounded perfectly same. So why had they been told he was dead? He closed his eyes and flopped back. Just what he needed, something else to struggle through. Just when he was getting used to one new situation another turned up to mess things up.

"What was he like when he was in there?"

She sighed and shook her head. "He was recovering. He became stable and seemed like just a normal kid again, but sometimes he'd just kind of draw back into himself and he became almost like a child. He kept saying he was being punished for something, but he couldn't understand what."

"He murdered a man."

"I don't think that was what he meant." He frowned and glanced up at her and she smiled. "I wasn't a doctor, but it seemed he thought losing his friends was the punishment, that he must have done something wrong for you all to turn on him. Sometimes, he just seemed _so_ lonely."

He nodded slowly. He hated the idea of Kiryu being so alone. It had always driven Kiryu insane to be alone. That was probably why he'd got so attached to them. Mikage returned soon after with his tea, promising to get some supplies in tomorrow. Jack quickly excused himself to his room, letting them both know he wanted to be left alone to catch up on his rest. Neither of his watchers argued although he suspected Tessa had seen him take his phone.

For a longest time, Jack just stared at the phone, wondering if he should call back. Just hearing his voice made everything go numb. They thought he was dead and he'd been suffering alone. But he was here now. He could make up for leaving him alone, couldn't he?

He reached for Red Demon's Dragon, pulling it out of his pocket with Kiryu's last letter. Jack had read it over and over. There had been periods where he'd read it every night, thinking it over, and periods where he'd just crumpled it up and tossed it into the corner only to dig it out again days later. He could never decide if he wanted those memories or not.

_"You guys can't ever leave me ok?" Kiryu laughed. "I mean it." He grinned and took Yusei and Crow's hands, pulling them up to the roof with Jack following behind. "You guys, we can do anything. The four of us together."_

_Jack rolled his eyes. "Have you been drinking?"_

_"Shut up, Jack," he called back. "I mean it. I need you guys. I couldn't manage without you."_

His Red Demon's Dragon had been his only link to Kiryu for so long. While Kiryu was locked up Jack had worried about him being alone, but that last letter to the three of them said he was being looked after.

Jack didn't know how long it had been before he picked up his phone and called again. It rang for a bit and for a moment Jack worried he'd lost his chance.

"Hang on." Jack was about to protest being snapped at like that but hearing his voice after so long made his words catch in his throat. "I'm going to my room!"

"Kiryu!" called a distant voice.

"I don't want to be part of your stupid little love in," Kiryu yelled. "You and your witch can enjoy yourselves! I know when I'm the third wheel!"

"What is your problem?" the voice yelled back. "Are you trying to cause trouble? Don't forget who saved you, Kiryu. You belong here with me!"

The phone line crackled and Jack frowned as Kiryu shouted something he couldn't make out. It sounded like he was in the middle of a tornado. There was banging and howling winds and he could have sworn he heard a girl screaming at him. And then everything went deathly silent. Jack almost wondered if the line had cut out.

"Sorry about that," Kiryu said finally. He sounded shaken and rather out of breath but it was reassuring just to hear his voice. "Jack? You doing better this time?"

"Kiryu?" It really was him. He was really there. _Alive_. "What was all that about?"

"Nothing, don't worry," he said quietly. "Just having a bit of a disagreement." A door shut and Kiryu sighed. "Jack… I've never been so pleased to hear your voice."

"They told us you were dead, Kiryu." Jack hadn't really meant to blurt it out like that but he couldn't help it. It was all overwhelming. "You sent those letters and then we got the gifts and then they told us you were dead. Yusei was in b-"

"I don't really care about Yusei."

Jack paused at the bitter tone. Kiryu had always been fond of Yusei. In fact Crow and Jack had suspected there was something more between them. Yusei had always seemed like Kiryu's favourite and he'd stayed with him when they'd both left.

"You don't mean that."

"Yes I do," Kiryu snapped. "He betrayed me. He's a traitor!"

"Kiryu-"

"It doesn't matter anyway," he said. "What did you do to get here? Apparently that was you in the limo the other day."

"Yeah…" He knew Kiryu's opinion of traitors. How was he supposed to tell him the truth? "Apparently this birthmark means I'm destined for some greatness. They told me how to get out of the Satellite using the pipeline and they picked me up."

"The pipeline?" There was a pause and Jack bit his lip, knowing Kiryu would figure it out. "You'd need a D-Wheel."

"Yusei's."

"He gave it to you?"

"Something like that."

"Jack." He lowered his head even though Kiryu couldn't see him. Kiryu always had that way of making him feel guilty. "Did you ask Yusei for his D-Wheel?"

"Not so much," Jack admitted. "I tricked him into coming down to the docks and gave him a distraction and took his D-Wheel… and Stardust."

The last part was muttered, hoping Kiryu wouldn't pick up on it, despite knowing he would. He always did. If there was one thing more important to Kiryu than loyalty it was not messing with people's cards. "I'm glad he got to feel what it was like."

"You're not mad?"

"Why should I be?" Kiryu muttered. "I thought you were better than that, Jack, but I'm glad he's suffering even a little of the pain I went through."

Kiryu had changed. He wasn't sure he was surprised. They'd been apart for over a year, Kiryu had been locked up and considered insane. No wonder he'd changed. Perhaps there had been something more between Kiryu and Yusei and that was why he was taking this so hard.

"I must sound really bitter," Kiryu said softly. "You don't want to listen to me complain."

"I don't mind," Jack said. He didn't really. He was just pleased to have Kiryu there again. He needed something to keep him from completely forgetting about who he was. He and Kiryu needed each other. Perhaps he could help Kiryu too. "It's good to know you're doing alright. We should have been there for you."

"I should have listened to you guys rather than pushing you away," he said. "So… has everything been good for you?"

"Crow's pretty much abandoned us. Yusei and I had a fight." He almost shrugged. It didn't feel like such a big deal. "Not much, you know. But…" He paused and held the letter tightly, taking a slow, deep breath. "About the letter you sent me-"

"Hang on, Jack," Kiryu whispered suddenly as someone banged on his door.

"Kiryu, let me in. We need to talk." It was the same voice as before. The one Kiryu had been arguing with. "Kiryu, you know I don't want to fight with you but what you did earlier-"

"What I did earlier was nothing compared to what I _can_ do and you know it."

Jack closed his eyes, listening quietly as they argued. He'd never heard Kiryu argue with someone like that. With true venom in his voice. He'd argued with Jack and Crow and Yusei. They'd bicker and argue, like Jack did with Crow constantly. And sometimes they even had full blown fights but Kiryu had never spoken to anyone like that, in front of them at least.

The door clicked and the line crackled again, this time more like the phone had been dropped. Jack probably should have hung up about then but he wanted to know what had got Kiryu so riled up. It wasn't like him. Not even the insane him. He only got worked up when he honestly believed someone deserved it.

"What are you doing?"

The voice was muffled and distant now and Jack could only assume Kiryu _had_ dropped his phone. The sooner Kiryu got this sorted, the sooner Jack could talk to him about the letter. It was an important issue, one that had bugged him for a long time.

"I dropped my phone," Kiryu snapped. "It fell under the bed."

"Were you talking to someone outside the family?"

"No, why the hell are you so suspicious?" There was fumbling and Kiryu sighed. "I'm going to have to move the bed, I can't re- hey! Divine!"

Divine? He really should have hung up but he was starting to get worried. Kiryu didn't get so worked up over nothing and didn't seem particularly pleased about being there. The bed groaned and Kiryu gasped. Jack was _certain_ he should have hung up but he still didn't. Kiryu must have thought he'd hung up when he dropped the phone or he'd be worried, wouldn't he? Jack knew exactly what he was listening to and he knew it wasn't the sort of thing he should be listening in on. But this was Kiryu and he still had the overwhelming urge to protect the idiot and maybe even make up for leaving him to be locked up. He couldn't just let it go when he sounded so miserable.

The phone crackled like before and there was crashing and banging before everything fell silent just like before. Jack waited quietly. He was worried even if he wouldn't admit it out loud.

"Kiryu?" Divine said.

Kiryu laughed breathlessly and the bed groaned again. "Go on, go spend time with Aki."

"You've wrecked the place," he murmured. "I wondered if that would be a problem with your emotions running so high."

"I'll clean it up," Kiryu said. "Go on, go see her. As long as I'm still your favourite."

There was a chuckle and Kiryu hummed. "Always, my Kiryu. I went through a lot of trouble to own you. I will _never_ let you go."

Jack sighed as footsteps moved away and the door clicked. The bed creaked and Kiryu let out a muffled, frustrated scream. Again the phone crackled and there was crashing in the room. What was wrong with Kiryu? This had to be serious to get him acting like this. And the crackling and banging? It just wasn't normal.

* * *

Kiryu threw the cushion he'd been swearing into to the floor. He was more disgusted with himself than ever. His powers had flared up and the winds had ruined half of his room. He picked up his wardrobes and slowly refilled them with his clothes before turning to the bed, which had been tossed around in his second flare up.

His blood ran cold. His phone was there, where the bed had been, the light still flashing green. Kiryu staggered slightly. Jack was still there. He pulled the bed back and wrapped himself up in a fleece jacket before dropping to his knees to pick up the phone, setting it on the bed and closing his eyes.

"Jack?"

"Kiryu," Jack said softly on the other end. "Are you alright?"

"You heard all that?" Kiryu whispered.

Jack sighed. "Yes. All of it. Kiryu, what's going on? Tell me the truth."

For a long moment there was silence while Kiryu considered. How was he supposed to admit all this to Jack? He frowned and gripped the bed sheets absently, biting his lip. It wasn't exactly a situation he proud of.

"I'm different now, Jack," Kiryu said finally. "This man, Divine, came to the hospital and told me I had these powers."

"Powers?" Jack said.

"You remember I used to see things? Well, turned out I was seeing a duel spirit." He sighed and shook his head. It sounded insane. "Divine told me it was proof of my powers, but I just hadn't realised them yet." He shivered slightly. "He did everything he could to bring them out of me. My dangerous mind was the thing that made me so strong."

"Everything he could?" Kiryu didn't blame him for sounding suspicious of that. It didn't sound good, did it? "Kiryu, what did he do to you?"

Kiryu almost laughed. "Everything. He started by duelling with me, trying to rile me up by talking about you guys, pissing me off…"

"And?"

"Jack, please, I don't want to talk about this."

"I want to talk about it, Kiryu," he said firmly. "I know you, Kiryu, I know your voice, I know that tone." Kiryu shook his head again. He didn't care if Jack couldn't see or not. "You don't want to be there, do you?"

"Of course not, I can't stand being near him."

"Then why stay?" He sighed. Because he wasn't ready to leave? Because he was afraid he couldn't? What if he powers went out of control? He couldn't risk it, could he? "Kiryu?"

"I can make damage real, Jack, I can make monsters real and use real effects and I just wrecked my room without meaning to. Everyone here is like me, they have these powers and…" He closed his eyes, struggling to focus. "Hey, what did you want to talk about before Divine came in?"

"Nothing. It doesn't matter anymore."

Kiryu frowned slightly. That wasn't like Jack. Normally, whatever he wanted to talk about was the most important thing in the world and couldn't wait another second. He opened his eyes and gripped the phone tightly.

"Kiryu, if you ever need help-"

"Don't go soft on me, Jack," he laughed. "If it ever becomes important again, call me, ok?"

"Yeah… maybe some other time. Look after yourself." Kiryu laughed and stood slowly to get back to fixing up his room. "It's a shame the others can't be here with us."

"No it's not," Kiryu said. "If they're strong enough, we'll meet again." He laughed and went to rearrange his desk. "Don't worry. You were strong enough to escape, now you get to follow your dreams. Make me proud, huh?"

"Yeah," Jack muttered. "Don't worry about it. I'll call again when I get some free time."


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: **One of the longer chapters today. More clashes between Divine and Kiryu. And I try to make sense of Aki's hair clip and powers being sealed using bits of basic psychology and Divine's little trick from Reverse of Arcadia. So, yes, thank you and enjoy.

* * *

"Kiryu."

Kiryu laughed as he was caught around the waist. Divine had been waiting for a moment to get hold of him all morning. After last night, Divine's mood had been lifted. He was starting to worry he was losing Kiryu, that Aki's presence had thrown his plans off. But apparently Kiryu had just needed attention and care for a bit. He'd seen Kiryu wandering around with a grin all morning. Finally he'd got five minutes of peace to search him out. Kiryu had shown off his powers and his temper last night and there really was nothing Divine loved more.

"Divine," Kiryu murmured, smiling up at him. "Good morning."

"Good morning," Divine said, trailing kisses along Kiryu's jaw.

Kiryu laughed and tilted his head, closing his eyes. "Someone's in a good mood."

"Can you blame me?" he teased. "We did have fun last night. I've got some time, come get some breakfast with me?"

"Breakfast?" Kiryu said quietly. "Well, I've already eaten, but I suppose I could keep you company. Since you asked so nicely."

He smiled and pulled Kiryu away to the dining hall. His dear Kiryu. He didn't know who was more important to his plans, Aki or Kiryu, but he couldn't bear the thought of getting rid of either of them. They didn't seem to get along at very well in the few days they'd been in contact. Aki had more raw power and was easier to manipulate but she didn't have the same drive as Kiryu, or his occasional wildly voilent tendencies. Aki regretted hurting people, she liked seeing them suffer only because they'd hurt her. She was lashing out. Not like Kiryu. He was focused and unstoppable when he wanted to be. He could twist his powers to suit his needs.

Kiryu was an opportunistic, lethal predator and Aki was defensive, cornered didn't know which was more useful.

They were in the dining hall and, despite having already eaten, Kiryu had a bacon sandwich and was eating happily. He always seemed eat anything put in front of him. Divine reasoned that growing up in the Satellite food hadn't been so readily available, so he'd always eaten everything he could.

"What?" Kiryu laughed, looking up at him.

"Nothing," he said, smiling slightly. "I'm just glad you've settled down again. I was worried about you."

Kiryu laughed and pushed his plate away. "Well, all it took was focusing your attentions in the right place, Divine."

"Divine." Aki was coming over. Kiryu went to stand but Divine pulled him back down gently. "I don't mean to intrude, Divine."

"Not at all," he replied. "Have a seat."

She smiled and sat across the table. Kiryu obviously wasn't impressed by her presence but Divine took his hand and gave a gentle squeeze. He wasn't going to let them get into an argument now. He was still a little concerned about what Kiryu had been up to the night before. Dropping his phone was one thing, but being so defensive about it was another. He wasn't sure he trusted him _that_ much. Despite his apparent compliance, he still retained his independence. He didn't live to please hime and no one else like Divine wanted. Aki was quickly coming along though.

"Was there something you wanted, Izayoi?" Kiryu muttered.

She glared at him for a moment before smiling at Divine. "I just wanted to thank you for taking me in and giving me a home."

"Yeah, that's Divine," he muttered. "Always _so_ generous."

He rolled his eyes and Divine scowled at him before noticing Aki had a magazine in hand. "What's that, Aki?"

She smiled and put it on the table. Duellist Weekly. It was full of trivial nonsense about the duellist in the spotlight. The pro league and the big names on the amateur leagues. This one very rarely focused outside of Neo Domino unless there was something big going on. And one of the stories advertised on the cover was Angela's interview with an up and coming duellist.

_Jack Atlas_.

The name was _not_ one Divine liked. He glanced at Kiryu, who didn't seem to have noticed. Could it have been a coincidence? The chances of there being another Jack Atlas appearing were slim, not to mention the Director was backing him just after he'd bought in a mystery guest. This posed a threat to his control.

"Kiryu," he murmured. Kiryu lifted his head slightly. "Come, I think we should head back to your room."

"It's not completely recovered from last night," Kiryu replied as Aki glared at him. "Why not your room?"

"Let's go." He pulled him up and nudged off before leaning down and kissing Aki's cheek. He lowered his voice and whispered in her ear. "Wait here, I'll be back soon."

He wrapped his arm around Kiryu's shoulders and led him back upstairs to his room. Most of the room had been put back in order but it looked rather chaotic. He wasn't going to let Jack become a threat to his control over Kiryu. Divine shut the door quietly behind him and took Kiryu in his arms, quickly capturing his mouth in a rough kiss, pushing him slowly back towards the bed.

_Jack Atlas_. That brat was supposed to be stuck in the Satellite with the rest of Kiryu's past. Now if Godwin was backing him to get to the pro league he was going to be everywhere. He was going to have to keep a tight grip on Kiryu. What if Jack had already searched out Kiryu? What if that was who he was talking to last night?

Kiryu gave a muffled protest as Divine forced him against the wall. He was _never_ going to let Kiryu go. Some Satellite rat dressed up as a socialite wasn't going to ruin this. He wouldn't lose Kiryu, not now things were really start to get moving, not just when he was so close to having everything he wanted.

"D-Divine." He chuckled darkly against his jaw as Kiryu gripped his shoulders. Kiryu would be his forever. His hands slid up under Kiryu's top and he laughed slightly. "What's with you today?"

"You are _mine_."

Kiryu smiled and turned Divine to face him, pecking his lips. "Of course. You know that."

"Do I?"

"Hey, you're the one spending so much time with someone else," Kiryu snapped. "I'm the jealous one around here, remember?" He laughed and gently led him to the bed. "Stop worrying and come here."

He leant over Kiryu, distracting him with soft kisses as his hands slid down his back. Kiryu's phone was clipped onto his belt. Would it be so wrong to steal it and have a look? He took it slowly and Kiryu drew back slightly.

"What are you doing?" Divine turned away and strode out with Kiryu a step behind. "Divine? Divine, give that back!" He paused at the door and turned. Kiryu was glaring up at him. "Give it back! Divine!"

"I don't like being played for a fool, Kiryu," Divine said, glaring down at him.

"I haven't-"

"We'll see, won't we?"

He closed the door and activated the lock down. All the rooms had them. Most of the time a normal lock would suffice, but he wasn't going to let Kiryu out right now. He had to be sure. Kiryu was banging against the door, screaming and swearing at him but the door would hold. The room was built to hold in even the strongest psychics. He took Kiryu's phone and looked through to the calls. And there was an unknown number. Kiryu wasn't supposed to have unknown contacts.

Ignoring Kiryu still making a racket behind the door, Divine called it up. Whoever it was, Kiryu wasn't going to be in contact with them for much longer.

"Kiryu, I'll have to call you back," came the voice on the other end. "It's not a good time."

"I'm afraid you won't be talking to Kiryu again," Divine said calmly.

"Hey!" Kiryu yelled. "Are you on my phone?! Jack! Can you hear me, Jack?"

Divine's eyes widened and his hand clenched around the phone. So it _was_ Jack. Those stupid little brats, going behind his back like that. They were going to pay for this.

"Where's Kiryu?" Jack hissed.

"He's being detained for his own good," Divine replied, giving the door a bang and Kiryu went silent for a moment. He smiled and put the phone on loud speaker. "I suggest you two say goodbye."

"Kiryu?"

"Jack!" Kiryu cried. "Divine, let me out!"

"You're going to pay for this," Jack growled. "If you've hurt him-"

"No," Divine said. "Why would I hurt my _dear_ Kiryu?" He smiled as the door banged, sounding rather like Kiryu had kicked it. "If you don't want people knowing about your past, Jack, I suggest the two of you don't contact each other again." Jack stayed silent and Divine knew he had him. "I'm glad we understand each other. What is best for the both of you is to be apart, a clean break, you should forget about each other and your past together."

"You can't do this!" Kiryu yelled. "Divine!"

He slammed his fists against the door again and Divine sighed. "You know you can't get out, Kiryu, we've been here before."

"Let him go," Jack snapped. "You can't just keep him locked up like a prisoner."

"You mean like a _criminal_, Jack," he replied. "A _murderer_."

"I- I'm not…" Kiryu said weakly. "I didn't… I'm better now!"

"I mean it," Divine said. "I'm sure the Director wouldn't approve of this either. You two will stay apart from each other or some very nasty secrets will come out."

He snapped the phone shut and Kiryu banged on the door again. "Divine, please."

"I'll deal with you later."

He deleted Jack's number from the phone and put it into his pocket. There was no way he was going to allow Kiryu and Jack any more contact. No wonder Kiryu was in such a good mood. He clenched his jaw and his fists shook slightly. Jack had just arrived and he was already working on ripping Kiryu from his hands and ruining his entire year's work! That boy was going to suffer. Divine wasn't sure how yet but he was going to make Jack pay.

Aki was waiting for him in the dining hall still. At least that was something to pick up Divine's mood again. He smiled and sat with her. She was flicking through her magazine. A soft smile formed and her eyes lit up as he joined her.

"Is Kiryu alright, Divine?"

He shook his head. "He's having problems again. It's a shame, it looked like he was starting to get somewhere and now he's slipped right back."

"I'm sorry," Aki said quietly.

"It's not anyone's fault," Divine said. It was. It was _Jack's_. "It's just one of those things. Sometimes people just have a little bit of a relapse. We won't abandon him though. He's part of the family, no one gets abandoned here. We'll help him through no matter how hard it is. I might have to get a little tougher on him though."

"You don't sound pleased to do it."

"To punish him and be tough with him? I'm not. I don't like to be hard on him. He's lost and confused, but sometimes he needs a reminder of who's in charge." She nodded and flicked over the page. Divine narrowed his gaze slightly. The spread on Jack. "Aki, are you interested in the pro leagues?"

"Of course," Aki said quietly. "I wanted to be a pro duellist. But with my powers…"

"We'll have to help you get there." He patted her shoulder. "Come with me. I have something for you to help you control your powers somewhat. You still need control and practise, but it'll make it easier for you to tone it down."

Aki stood quickly and Divine took the magazine from her. He'd have to look through the article on Jack later to find out just what Godwin was up to with him. He wouldn't bring him in for no reason after all. And perhaps the best way hurt him too.

He took Aki up to his office, making sure to avoid Kiryu's corridor in case he was still banging and yelling. He didn't want to upset her too much. Gesturing to the settee in his office, Divine carried on to the desk. There was a hair pin there. Aki sat patiently and waited as he came back over.

"Now, let's so everyone your beautiful face," he said quietly. He rolled her hair up and fastened the pin in place. "This is a special composite metal that helps to dampen your powers. You remember how sometimes you and Kiryu can just get wild and your powers fly out of control and there's just nothing you can do to stop them?" She nodded slightly. "This will stop that happening."

It was actually just a basic hair pin. It did nothing but keep her hair from her eyes. It was all in her mind. The placebo effect. If she believed it was weakening her powers, her powers would be diminished. Even so, she was still too strong. She was a danger not only to others but to herself. He'd seen that darker side of her come out. Much like Kiryu's darker side, she seemed to care nothing for the suffering of herself or others. She even enjoyed watching overs suffer. There were few differences between their darker halves, only that Aki regretted it on the come down, Kiryu would swear he'd do it again if he had to.

Divine almost sighed. Perhaps this technique would work on Kiryu too. Perhaps he could control Kiryu like this too. He took out one of his cards. The cards actually meant little, they were simply something to focus on and channel through. This one was Brain Control. Strong psychics could do almost anything with the proper way to channel their powers.

Aki's eyes became dull and lifeless. Complete control, that was what he liked. Of course, when they were like this they weren't unstable so their powers were weakened. He locked away a lot of her powers, she could still do a lot of damage but at least this way she was less likely to destroy entire buildings if she lost her temper. From now on her powers would be focused through her duelling. He locked away everything but her duelling abilities. This way she couldn't use her powers without her deck. It was just like a cross between her hair pin and hypnosis. She would believe her powers couldn't work without her deck so they _wouldn't_ work without it. Mind over matter, he supposed.

It took almost an hour and a half before Divine was certain he'd done as much as he could. By then Aki was exhausted and weak. Smiling at the first bit of good news all day, he let her lie on his settee and draped his coat over her. It was time to deal with his other teen prodigy. There was no way this one would be as easy though.

There was silence in Kiryu's room. Hopefully that was a good sign. He unlocked the door and opened it slowly. There was still silence so he glanced in. Kiryu was sitting on the bed, knees drawn up to his chest and glaring at him. The furious burning gaze he loved so much. Divine shut the door behind him and crossed the room in only a few long strides. After such a heated argument, he wanted nothing more than to feel his little convict's anger more intimately.

Kiryu knew exactly what was coming- it was a pattern that they had repeated on a smaller scale over and over- and quickly scurried off the bed, backing away and glaring up at him.

"I didn't want to do that, Kiryu," he said. He was trying to be firm and gentle to sort of their argument despite how his mind was preoccupied with other things. "You know I didn't. But you forced my hand."

"Then give me my phone back and let me talk to Jack again," he snapped.

"You know I can't do that," Divine replied. "You broke the rules, you lied to me, you're siding with one of Godwin's puppets. You know he's the man who had you locked up? Who keeps the Satellite in poverty? He's taken in your friend Jack, do you think you're doing the right thing by being so chummy with him."

"He was one of my best friends, I need him!"

Divine caught his upper arms, pulling him in and glaring down at him. "You don't need him. You need no one but _me_."

"I hate you!"

He twisted and struggled and Divine barely held him. He didn't doubt for a second Kiryu's words were true, they weren't simply something said in the heat of the moment. Kiryu honestly _hated_ him. And for some reason it amused Divine.

"But I _love_ you," he whispered. Kiryu froze and stared up at him. It was times like this Divine remembered how young Kiryu really was. It had been a while since he'd thought adorable described him best. "And I won't let you go." He slammed Kiryu against the wall, pinning him firmly. "I will _destroy_ anyone who tries to take you from me." For the first time since he'd met Kiryu, pure genuine terror entered his eyes and it was stunning. "You _belong_ to me and you have no choice but to accept it and love it, my dear Kyosuke."

He closed the small gap between their lips as Kiryu tried to yell at him for daring to use that name. He had always hated his name and never said why. All sounds were muffled by his mouth though and Kiryu struggled to push him off. Divine knew he had the advantage though, Kiryu couldn't manage push him of but did get his arms free. It was always exhilarating to have Kiryu fighting against him, pushing against his chest and clawing at his arms desperately. This incredibly powerful child was at his mercy.

Finally, Divine turned and shoved Kiryu to the bed. If looks could kill, Divine was sure he'd have burst into flames about then. He wouldn't even put it past Kiryu's powers to cause him to.

"I'm going to kill you," Kiryu snarled.

"No, you won't," Divine said, catching him by his neck and forcing him down on his back, squeezing slightly as the boy tried to pry him off. "But I do love it when you say such bad things."

"Let me," he rasped. Divine chuckled, tightening his grip slightly and Kiryu clawed at his hand. "I'll do anything you want." Of course, self-preservation took priority. "Just let me talk to Jack again and I'll be yours completely, I swear."

He didn't trust Kiryu anymore. Obviously his hold over him wasn't strong enough. "Don't worry, you won't miss Jack, I'll make sure of it."

He let Brain Control do its job once more and Kiryu stopped fighting, falling still and his eyes becoming dead as Aki's had. That was better. If only he could make Kiryu so manageable without losing his ferocity he would be perfect. He smiled softly, brushing Kiryu's hair from his face, deciding to take his time. There was no rush this time and a half done job would cause trouble. Besides, he would enjoy this. It was going to be horribly satisfying. He locked the door and returned to sit on the bed, lying Kiryu's head in his lap so he could stroke his hair. And he got to work.

It wouldn't be easy, but he _was_ going to make Kiryu his and his alone. Even if it meant erasing Jack Atlas from Kiryu's memories completely.

* * *

Jack hadn't been so worked up in a long while. He couldn't remember the last time his mind had been spinning like this. He couldn't get in contact with Kiryu again. He'd given up his friends and family and home to get here, he'd given up everything. He couldn't ruin it all by trying to contact Kiryu again. But he was afraid for Kiryu's safety.

This Divine didn't sound like a safe person. He'd locked Kiryu up, threatened them, forced them apart and was certainly keeping Kiryu completely isolated. Kiryu hated him, he knew Kiryu hated letting him touch him but for some reason he let him anyway. He didn't want to be there so was he being held captive? Nothing stopped Kiryu when he wanted something, he'd be able to escape if there was a way. He _had_ to be being held against his will.

"Mr Atlas?" Mikage said quietly.

"Mikage," Jack said quietly. "Where's Officer Kure?"

"It's her day off, I'm afraid," she replied. "I heard her stay she's going to the Stadium today. Did you know she used to be in the amateur league? Officers can't be paid for duelling, but she used to duel there regularly, she's due to start duelling publicly again soon, I heard. You'll probably face her while you're making a name for yourself." He nodded. He'd heard chatter that she'd been a child prodigy who had grown too job focused and lost her edge. "I'll get in touch with her."

Jack nodded again and sipped his tea, waiting. By the time his phone rang, he'd almost finished his cup. He supposed it was hard to get to a place where it was quiet in the Stadium.

"Mr Atlas?" Tessa said quietly.

"What do you know about a man named Divine?" Jack asked, disappearing into his room so Mikage wouldn't hear. "The man holding Kiryu."

"He's got some sort of hold over the city," she replied. "He's a dangerous man, Mr Atlas. As far as people can tell, he's not really above anything. He'll do whatever it takes to get whatever he wants and no one seems able to stop him."

"He's threatened to expose me if I don't break off contact with Kiryu. There has to be _something_. You're supposed to protect my identity, aren't you?"

She sighed. "I'll look into what I can do, but honestly, you're probably going to be told that you should cut off contact with Kiryu anyway and we can't do anything." She tapped the phone and Jack frowned. He didn't like that answer. "Between you and me, I think he's got something on the Director. Why else would he let him get away with anything? When I worked at the hospital, the order to let Divine do what he pleased came from the Director himself."

"Well, see what you can do, thanks anyway."

It sounded like there really was nothing he could do but leave Kiryu to suffer. He couldn't abandon another friend, could he? Not Kiryu. He'd saved them, pulled them up when the Satellite was starting to eat away at their young lives. Without him they would have been sitting around wasting their lives. It was all Kiryu. How could he just let him suffer at the hands on Divine? There _had_ to be something but right now everything seemed to be a dead end.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N:** I have been amusing myself with the World Championship games recently. In all honesty, Over the Nexus is my favourite since while you're still a Mary Sue, you're not basically taking Crow's place in the story. Although the whole 5th member of Team Satisfaction is always fun. I ran a Gusto/Psychic deck as soon as soon as I could through those. I'm fond of the Gustos but I don't think we're going to see any in the story soon, if ever. And we meet some more pro duellists and Divine has a plan. Anyway, yes, thank you and enjoy.

* * *

There was something wrong.

Kiryu was sitting in Divine's office, gazing out the window at the ocean. There was something out there. He was missing _something_. He'd woken up resting in Divine's lap in the middle of the night last night. Something felt off but he couldn't put his finger on it.

He didn't want to bother Divine with his silly off feelings, it was probably nothing. Divine had stayed with him the night, just holding him. He'd appreciated it. He'd been feeling strange all day now and Divine's comfort was useful.

"What's the matter, Kiryu?" Divine said, gently wrapping his arms around his shoulders.

"I don't know," Kiryu whispered. "I really… don't know…"

"Well, what are you feeling?" he said, guiding him over to the settee and sitting with him. "Talk to me, tell me what's wrong? You know I'll help you if I can."

"It just feels like something's missing," he said, leaning back and closing his eyes. "You know when you're sure you've forgotten something important but you just can't figure out what?" Divine stayed silent and Kiryu opened one eye. "Divine?"

He frowned then smiled and pecked his lips. "I think you just need a distraction."

"Divine? Kiryu?" Aki said quietly, stepping in the door. "Is everything ok?"

"Just fine," Divine said. "We were just chatting."

"If you say so," Kiryu muttered. Divine shot him a glare and Kiryu smiled back. There was movement outside the door and moments later a familiar black dog came bounding in. "Hey girl."

Aki looked completely lost but Kiryu was rather glad to see her again. Beast hadn't been around for a while and Kiryu was starting to think she wasn't coming back. She padded over and laid her head in his lap, letting him scratch her ear. Without her card, she was covered in shadows. She really did look like just a black dog.

"I didn't know we were allowed pets here," Aki said quietly.

"She's not a pet," Divine said. "She's a duel spirit, one Kiryu makes real with his powers."

"Oh." Kiryu smiled and Beast stretched up to lick his face. "Umm, so she's Kiryu's spirit?"

"I don't have her card, but she seems to want me," Kiryu laughed, wrapping his arms around Beast. "I'll find her card one day and we'll be the best team."

Beast got up, prancing on the spot like she wanted to play and Kiryu happily obliged, getting up to join her. Although she seemed to have other ideas, quickly nudging him towards the door. He glanced back at Divine who sighed and nodded.

"Don't wander too far," he said, holding out a phone and a card. Kiryu wasn't sure when Divine started holding onto his phone but there must have been a reason. He took them and Beast bounced off towards the door. "And be back by curfew this time. No more jealous tantrums."

Kiryu laughed and nodded. "Come on, Aki."

"Me?"

"Yes you, come on."

"Go on, Aki," Divine said. "It's a good chance for you to get on. Go and enjoy yourselves."

Aki nodded and ran after Kiryu and Beast. He didn't even remember why he'd so jealous. She wasn't a threat. She was a child, even younger than he had been when he'd been put into the hospital. Divine was just trying to help her. Beast was waiting in the entrance hall with a collar and lead in her mouth. Apparently she was smart enough to know how to blend in. Two kids taking their dog for a walk wouldn't be noticed and Beast could lead them way she wanted.

He smiled and fitted the collar on before taking Aki's arm and leading her out. Aki looked stunned but Kiryu didn't care. She was just like him really, wasn't she? Just scared and lonely. He'd been so alone before Divine had taken him in. They'd just abandoned him after all. Crow, Yusei and…

He couldn't remember. How could he not remember? Kiryu frowned, gazing up at the sky, trying to listen to Aki's chat. He was one of his best friends, how could he forget his name? It didn't matter though. Even if he couldn't remember his name, he remembered all the good times. All the times they'd been close and how they'd laughed together. He remembered his face and his voice and their times _together_.

But he couldn't. Kiryu tried but every memory of his was blurred and fuzzy. Yusei betrayed him. Crow was the first to leave. And _he_… Kiryu couldn't remember. But the time Yusei had nearly died, when he almost plummeted to his death in M Sector, Kiryu had grabbed Yusei to save him. He'd nearly gone over too but Crow had turned up to help and they got Yusei back up. And the leader who almost killed Yusei went to escape and _he'd_… No. No one stopped him, Kiryu left Yusei with Crow and went after him. He must have done. He remembered defeating the whole of M Sector, so if it was only the three of them Kiryu must have gone after them.

So _why_ did it feel like there was a fourth? Like they were missing a member? Why did he keep expecting to see _him_ when _he_ obviously never existed?

"Kiryu?" Aki said. Beast and Aki were both staring up at him. She smiled and stroked his cheeks and he realised there were a few tears on his cheeks. He tilted his head wiped them away. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah," he laughed, shaking his head. "Just thinking about the old days… feels like I've forgotten something though."

"They don't matter though," she said with a small smile. "Divine looks after us now. He's never going to abandon us like everyone else right."

Well, she'd certainly caught onto the Arcadia mantra brilliantly. For some reason the thought sent shivers through him. Why did everything feel so _strange_? Beast whined and nudged against his hand before leading him away. Kiryu wasn't going to question her. Aki held his arm again and they followed Beast through the city.

They ended up in the park and Aki leant against his arm. Kiryu frowned and glanced down at her. She was smiling softly and blushing a little. What was up with her now? Suddenly Beast broke into a run, yanking her lead from Kiryu's hand and jerking them both forwards.

"Beast!" Kiryu called, running after her. "Hey!"

"Kiryu! Beast!" Aki cried. "I can't far in these heels!"

She shouldn't have worn heels everyday then. What was wrong with sensible shoes? She wouldn't have got away with that in the Satellite. You had to run for your life from Security or other Satellites. Beast couldn't have got too far. He ran through the park , trying to spot her amongst the crowd of people, mainly young children and parents, although there were quite a few younger teens too.

"Hey!" cried a voice. "No, bad dog! Stay away from Ruka!"

Kiryu rounded the corner and found Beast prancing around a little girl with what looked like her twin and a babysitter trying to shoo her away. Kiryu almost laughed and jogged over.

"Beast!" She looked up and sat next to the little girl as Aki caught up, panting slightly. "Don't run off like that." He knelt next to Beast, holding her collar and pulling her back slightly. "I'm really sorry about her, she gets a bit excited but she's pretty harmless." Beast lowered her head and whined apologetically. "I'm sorry if she scared you, and so is she."

He smiled and put his arms around Beast as the boy put himself between them and his sister. They were so tiny. Kiry was instantly reminded of the kids back home. The girl seemed pale and sickly and was wrapped up while the boy was in shorts and seemed full of energy. Perhaps making up for his sister's lack of it. Kiryu never understood why twins seemed to have to dress the similarly. They were identical in every other way, why was it cute to exaggerate that?

"Ruka's very sick," the boy said, folding his arms. "She can't deal with being scared like that."

"And I can't deal with running like that, Kiryu," Aki said, straightening up.

Kiryu ignored her and petted the boy's head gently. "And I'll bet you do a great job looking after your sister, huh? I bet she's lucky to have you."

"Of course she is," he said. "Our parents are away on business, so I have to be the adult and look after her." Kiryu nodded. "I'm Rua and this is Ruka. Is your dog really called Beast?"

"Yeah she is," he said. Beast too and small step forward, lowered her head and nudging against Rua's hand. "She's really friendly." Rua nodded and stroked her head gently. Beast's tail went back and forth happily and he smiled. Aki seemed to be doing a good job distracting the babysitter. Beast must have picked them for a reason. "I'm Kiryu, that's my friend Aki."

"Her deck is sad," Ruka whispered, taking a small step forwards to fuss Beast as well.

Kiryu frowned and glanced at Aki. Sad? He knew some people could see all duel spirits. Some duel spirits hung around in the real world, but he'd heard some people could see the spirits in decks. Kiryu didn't really get the difference but Divine seemed to. He supposed it was like how he could see Beast but he couldn't see anything from Aki's deck. Divine had explained it as being colour blind. Some people couldn't see anything, some people could only see certain colours, and some people could see the entire spectrum.

"They're worried about you," Ruka said, gazing up at him. Kiryu frowned. "The demons."

"Demons?"

"Like Beast," she replied.

"Ruka," Rua hissed. "I'm sorry, mister, she's didn't mean it."

"No," Kiryu said gently. "It's ok. What demons, Ruka?"

"The ones in your deck." He frowned and pulled out the deck Divine had given him. He didn't like it. It was made mostly of Psychic monsters. He wanted his Fiend monsters back but Divine kept saying it would bring back old memories if he remade his old deck. Beast growled and Ruka shook her head. "Not that deck. It's not your deck. There's a deck waiting for you. Beast says she's going to help you."

He laughed and scratched Beast's ear. "I wouldn't expect anything else from my girl."

"Are you here to see Jack too?" Rua said, bouncing on his toes slightly.

"Jack?" Aki said. "Jack Atlas? He's here?"

Kiryu wasn't sure what to say. The name was familiar but he couldn't place it. He couldn't even put a face to the name. Where was it from? He frowned and Aki came over, folding her arms.

"Yeah, the Director is holding a party for all the local kids so we can meet him," Rua explained quickly. "He says it's important for anyone aiming to be King to do his part and help out kids. He's going to do his first exhibition duel too. Everyone's really excited. He's going to be giving duelling tips and show us how strong he is. It'll be awesome!"

For some reason Kiryu grinned and Beast bounced around his legs. "I think we've got a plan for today, Aki. No wonder you lead us here, girl." She woofed and he laughed. "Let's go check out this Jack then."

"We'll come with you!" Rua cheered.

"Sure," Kiryu said, holding out the end of Beast's leash for him.

Rua's eyes widened and he took it with a huge grin. The babysitter stepped forwards to voice her concerns but Aki quickly reassured her. Kiryu stuck close, trusting Beast but not wanting to worry the babysitter. Beast seemed to have settled and was walking along at Rua's side. It was rather amusing that she was nearly as big as him.

They found the celebration easily and Aki pointed out Jack in the crowds with what looked like a secretary and Godwin. There was Security hovering around too. Kiryu was a little wary of them but his worries eased slightly spotting Tessa hanging around. She seemed to have enough sway that she could probably get him out of any tough situations.

"He's kinda grumpy looking," Ruka said quietly.

"A bit, yeah," Kiryu laughed.

He was a tall, broad, cold looking blond in a pristine white coat. There was something so familiar about him but he couldn't figure it out. Sharp violet eyes travelled over the crowds and Kiryu swallowed heavily as their gazes met. Why did he recognise him? Where else did he know him from? Why the hell did he make his heart race like that? After a long moment gazing silently at each other, Jack turned away, returning his attention to the kids.

"Do you two know each other?" Aki said.

"You know him?" Rua cried.

"No…" Kiryu muttered. "I don't think so…" He shook his head. "No, if we've ever met I don't remember."

"Hey, look!" He turned to where Rua was pointing. "It's Miss Miki!"

The crowd murmured around them and soon everyone was muttering about the pair walking towards Jack. One was obviously a business man, tall and clean shaven, with his hair slicked back and walking with an air of confidence and authority. Next to him was a teenager a little older than Kiryu. A girl with dark purple hair tied in an up-do that looked messy and thrown up but on closer inspection probably took hours. She looked like a librarian or school teacher, just a little friendlier and less strict. Dressed up to appeal to the masses, probably.

Now he thought about it, he knew who she was. Miss Miki Michaels, a pro duellist. He'd watched her on TV, when they could get TV in the Satellite. The man next to her must have been her agent or something. All the people here to see Jack, it was free publicity.

Miki wandered over to Jack and shook his hand with a bright smile. They began chatting quietly. And the reports were all over them in an instant.

"Kiryu, what are you doing here?" Kiryu glanced over his shoulder at Tessa who was giving him a glare that really reminded him of Martha. "Are you trying to get into trouble?"

"I know, I know," Kiryu muttered. "But I bumped into the kids and they wanted to see Jack."

She frowned. "Be careful and don't cause trouble."

He nodded and she waved as she wandered off. Of course, Kiryu didn't intend on causing trouble with this many Security officers around, or so many reporters and cameras. He didn't want to end up back in the Facility again. Or hospital for that matter.

A few other people had turned up and joined Jack. Kiryu recognised them actually, from duels he'd watched in the Satellite. They were some of the top duellists in the city. Offhand he didn't know their current positions but he knew they were some of the best. And one of them probably held the title of King given the way the reporters crowded around them.

"You haven't been paying attention to the pro league, have you?" Aki whispered.

He shook his head. "Divine said I should focus on my duelling, not others."

"Miss Miki Michaels is number four," she said. He nodded slightly. "Next to her is the King."

He was a slim, pretty man in his twenties with flowing black hair and dark reddish-brown eyes. Obviously a crush for the teenage girls, he was soft and feminine and pretty, with a smart casual look; a waistcoat over jeans and a t-shirt. Smart and respectable but not so formal he wasn't approachable.

"Marco Anthony. All the girls have a crush on him. Then it's Mukuro Enjo. He's number five at the moment but he's got a match the day after tomorrow everyone expects him to win to take the number three spot."

He looked like a typical biker, all leather and wild hair. Sunglasses hid his eyes but he kept pulling faces, apparently just playing up to the crowd. Kiryu honestly began to wonder how much of this was just playing up to the crowds.

Leaning over him was a young woman with teal hair tied in two buns and wrapped in flowing skirt and coat. She looked delicate and prim and proper. She was putting up with Enjo's ribbings rather well, just smiling and waving her hand like he was beneath her.

"That's Reika Minazuki, number three," she said. "If you believe the papers, those two are having a love/hate thing and are together."

"Do we trust the papers?" Kiryu said quietly.

"No way," Rua said, gazing up at them. "They're not a couple. They're way too cool for that icky love stuff. It's just the magazines trying to make girls go all gooey."

"Rua," Ruka sighed. "Love's not icky."

"Sure it is, right Kiryu?"

Kiryu laughed and nodded slightly. Love might have been a little silly but there was certainly some merit to a relationship. Of course, he was pretty sure Rua was a little young for that. He petted his head gently and Ruka sighed.

"Miss Miki!" Angela called, pushing to the front. "Have you seen Jack's deck? Do you think he's going to be a big contender?"

Miki laughed and shook her finger. "You can't say, can you? You can follow your dreams and accomplish anything if you work hard and always try your best. It's all about never giving up, right kids?"

The kids cheered and she gave a bright smile, adjusting her glasses and winking for the cameras. Kiryu almost rolled his eyes. That was certainly for the cameras. But the kids certainly seemed to like it.

"But we certainly haven't seen dear Jack's deck," Marco said. Half the girls over ten seemed to swoon just at his voice, which was as soft and feminine as the rest of him, and a flick of his hair. "I think since he wants to be a contender we should at least get to see his deck's ace monster, no?"

Jack opened his mouth but Godwin stepped in. Apparently he wasn't allowed to speak for himself without scripted answers. "I'm sure Jack would allow us a glimpse of his incredible ace before his exhibition duel. Perhaps we can convince one of our professionals here to participate." He glanced back. "Jack? Would you?"

Jack drew a card and activated his duel disk. For a moment before he summoned the monster, Kiryu was _sure_ Jack was looking right at him. He was _sure_ he saw him mutter something along the line of '_watch me, Kiryu_' but that was silly, wasn't it? They didn't know each other. Then it appeared it a solid vision winds. The huge dragon roared and spread its wings, flying over the crowd to show off. Jack gazed up at it and Kiryu stared up in wonder. It was so familiar, it stirred up something inside him. Why did he feel so proud to be seeing it?

* * *

Divine was watching the television absently. That Jack was being shown off for children in the park. Just his luck some of the top duellists in the pro league had turned up to make it an even bigger event. Godwin certainly knew what he was doing when it came to getting his way. Jack was being set up to be King and nothing was going to stop him.

In the crowd, he caught sight of Kiryu and Aki staring at Jack's impressive dragon. Beast was with two children, and a strange woman who he assumed was to do with the children was there. Why was Kiryu there watching Jack? As far as he could tell, Kiryu and Jack hadn't had any contact beyond simply being in the same place but it still didn't sit right.

It wasn't that he doubted the strength of his brainwashing. He didn't. But he worried that Kiryu would become interested in Jack all over again. After all, he was a strong duellist, constantly in the public eyes and he still knew Kiryu.

"Red Demon's Dragon," Miki said, leaning over to be closer to the children's height, much like the teacher she played. "A level eight synchro monster, DARK attribute and a Dragon type. One very powerful monster. And not even defending against it will work, right Mr Atlas?"

Jack nodded and Divine frowned. He really was Godwin's little puppet. Miki was marketed as something of a teacher. One a week she did an exhibition duel where she took a premade deck and duelled one of the amateurs, showing off different strategies and techniques to the children. No doubt Godwin had filled her in beforehand to keep her image and make Jack look impressive.

Still, Jack and Kiryu bothered him. Perhaps he needed to confront this more directly. Perhaps he could destroy any remaining bond between them and punish Jack for threatening his hold over Kiryu all in one fell swoop. He laughed to himself and picked up his phone.

"Divine sir?" his assistant said.

"Get the Director's office in the line."


	14. Chapter 14

Jack wondered if Divine knew. He'd seen Kiryu in the park. They'd both been there all day. Jack couldn't help showing off for Kiryu. The children and reporters and pros might have thought it was for them but it wasn't. He wanted Kiryu to see how strong he'd become. He'd looked right at Kiryu but… Kiryu didn't have the warmth in his eyes Jack remembered.

Then again, it had been maybe a year and a half since they'd last seen each other face to face. Of course he'd changed. But it was almost like Kiryu hadn't even recognised him. Perhaps he hadn't. Who knew what Kiryu had been through since they'd last met, or what Divine had done to him. It was making it hard to concentrate on anything.

And what would Divine do if he knew Kiryu had been there? Maybe Kiryu was in danger.

"Mr Atlas," Mikage said. "This way, please."

She opened a door to what looked like a luxurious green room. Inside were the four pros from yesterday and their agents hovering around. Tessa stepped in and shut the door behind them. Miki, Reika and Enjo were sitting around a table and Marco was lounging on the settee. Jack was rather surprised how different they were now. Miki was in grey outfit, her hair loose and her glasses resting atop her head as she shuffled a deck. Enjo seemed to have calmed and was drinking a cup of coffee, leaning back on his chair with his sunshades folded on the table. Reika was in a short skirt and low cut top, watching Miki with her deck. In fact Marco seemed to be the only one who hadn't completely changed.

"You're going to be duelling in your first official duel tomorrow, Mr Atlas," Mikage said. "The Director thought it best to let you get settled."

"Tell the Director I don't need babysitting," Jack snapped.

Marco laughed and shook his head. "It seems our Jack is a rebellious little puppet." He tilted his head and glazed at Miki. "What do you think, Miki sweetheart?"

Miki frowned and stopped shuffling. She took a card from the deck and laid it on the table. After a moment Jack realised she must have dabbled in fortune telling. Why did girls seem so fascinated by the idea of destiny and fate?

"The Fool is starting his journey," Miki said quietly. "Perilously close to the edge of the cliff but carrying on regardless, oblivious to the fall he'll take should he wander even a little off the path set out ahead of him." Jack frowned and she drew another card. "The Hierophant inverted, a great leader of the people who flock to him, a powerful charismatic man but you should be wary of following blindly. Sometimes blind faith is the greatest tool of the selfish conman." She drew three more cards and set them down. "He blocks you from The Star- hope, optimism and the strength to rebuild- The Hanged Man- being true to yourself, even when it feels clumsy and out of sync with society knowing you're doing what you believe is right- and the King of Wands- a strong willed, fiery man who, a leader, all consumed by his strength, sometimes even taking that strength too far."

She glanced up at Jack, who just glared back, and gave him a small smile. "I never believed in that fortune telling crap."

Or perhaps it had hit a little too close to home. Miki just nodded. "Maybe it's the other way around and you always had these things, and he's taken you from them."

That was _definitely_ too close to being true. It was silly. Wasn't it all just so vague it could apply to any situation? It was stupid to get so worked up over something like that. Just a bunch of idiot professionals trying to throw him off his game. He wasn't going to let that get to him.

"Perhaps your cards are wrong," Jack said as she shuffled them away.

"Good on you, boy," Enjo laughed, sipping his coffee. "You don't want to let her get inside your head. She'll be reading your deck next and we all know that's a con just to look at your cards. Who believes this hocus pocus stuff anyway?"

"It's a delicate art form," Miki said quietly.

Reika giggled. "It's a con."

"Then I'm a con artist," she replied. "I don't force people to believe in it or not, I just pull the cards and tell you what they mean. If anyone finds a deeper meaning in it that's up to them."

Jack frowned. They were an strange bunch that was for sure. Tessa was smiling to herself. He glanced over and her smile widened slightly. Honestly he'd already had enough of this. He didn't want to deal with any this right now. He had more important things on his mind. Like Kiryu.

"Any news on the problem I asked you about, Officer Kure?" Jack said.

"The Director is looking into it personally," she replied.

"What problem?" Mikage said.

"Security issue." Mikage's phone ran and Tessa smiled. "Hopefully that's him now."

Mikage frowned and answered. "Director?…Yes sir…Yes, I'll bring him straight away." She turned to Jack. "The Director would like to see us at your home. You've got a guest."

_Wonderful_. Another person talking about things he really wasn't interested in. He supposed talking to all these people and looking good in the public eye was the duty of a King but honestly, it all seemed so fake. He'd never thought he'd end up being a phony.

By the time they reached Jack's home, Godwin was there waiting. Jack was honestly still a little overwhelmed by everything but he was learning not to let it show. Godwin looked rather annoyed. That couldn't be good.

"Jack, I've been informed that you've been in contact with a friend from the Satellite," the Director said. "Kyoksuke Kiryu, a convicted murderer?" Jack turned his head slightly but nodded. "Do you Divine is one of the most powerful men in the city? Do not cross him, Jack. We have no power over him."

"He's hurting one of my closest friends," Jack snapped. "How can he get away with that?"

"We are trying to work about a deal with him," he said firmly. "But he knows about your past and that makes him dangerous, understand?" He nodded slowly. "Good. I'm sure you're excited to see him."

"See him?" he said, his head snapping up. "I thought-"

"Divine has agreed to allow the two of you some time together," Godwin said. "It would seem the boy is important to him so he's being lenient."

Jack nodded again. He was going to get to see Kiryu properly for the first time in so long. They were finally going to get to talk. The bell rang to let them know they were here. Kiryu was here. Jack's mind was racing. What if he'd changed completely? What if he was hurt? All sort of situations ran through his mind. Sure, he'd looked fine in the park, but they hadn't spoken at all.

"Let me deal with this," Godwin said. "I'll make sure you get time with your friend."

Jack sat on the settee, waiting nervously. Kiryu…The door opened and Jack glanced back. A tall, cold looking man was there, his hands in his pockets, looking like he had no respect for the situation or the Director. His auburn hair was swept in something of a flick, and his eyes seemed so full of ruthless contempt for everything. Divine, he supposed.

Of course, Jack was far more interested in the boy just behind him. He looked like he'd been cared for. He didn't look hurt or badly treated. His eyes didn't have the same determined gleam and he looked tamer than he had in the Satellite but it was Kiryu. _His Kiryu_. In a new leather jacket but the same old red top and jeans. Jack wanted to pull him over and catch up on everything and refuse to let Divine take him back but he had to trust Godwin for now.

Kiryu's gaze touched him and Jack was rather put off that there was _still_ no recognition in his eyes. Did he honestly not know him or recognise him? The thought made his stomach churn.

"Divine," Godwin said. "I assume you have no objections to letting the boys have some time?"

Divine smirked. "Of course not. I wouldn't be here if I was just going to be a tease. Go on, Kiryu. Why don't you get Jack to show you the gardens or something?"

Jack stood and turned, leading Kiryu away to the gardens. He wasn't all that interested in the gardens but it was somewhere private away from influences like Godwin and Divine. Kiryu followed silently, his hands in his pockets and his head down. What was wrong with him?

"So, you're like a psychic duellist?" Jack said finally. He didn't know what else to say really. "You make monsters real and do real damage?"

"I guess," Kiryu replied.

"Must be tough."

"Divine looks after people like me," he said. "He takes in people who've been abandoned and gives them a home."

"No one abandoned you, Kiryu," he argued. Kiryu stopped and Jack turned to glare back at him. "Everyone wanted you around. You were always the one who made everything better."

"What would you know?" Kiryu snapped.

"I know that we fell apart without you," Jack said.

"What does some Tops brat know about anything? How _dare_ you act like you know _anything_ about me?"

"Kiryu?" What the hell had Divine done to him? He really didn't know him anymore. "Of course I know you, we grew up together."

"No. It was just me, Yusei, Crow and…"

"And me."

"No. _Just_ me, Yusei and Crow."

Jack ran a hand through his hair. Divine must have altered his memories or something. No wonder he looked so smug and was allowing them to be alone together. The bastard knew Kiryu wouldn't remember him. There had to be something he could do to jog his memories. He just needed to figure out how.

"We saved your life the first time we met."

"Yusei and Crow did," Kiryu snapped. "And I don't know how you know about that but you should just shut up and stop trying to cause trouble."

"I know because I was there," Jack said. "I was right there the entire time and you know I was. You have to remember somewhere in there. We were good friends. It was always the four of us."

"If all this is true, why don't I remember any of it?" he yelled. "Why don't I remember you? Hmm? You can't have meant that much to me if I forgot you so quickly. I only remember Yusei and Crow."

"Because Divine-"

"Divine has been nothing but kind to me," Kiryu snapped. "He gave me a hope. He got me out of hospital. He helped me accept everything that happened. He accepts who I am and doesn't want to change me."

"We never wanted to change you," Jack said. "We just wanted to old you back. You changed and we didn't know how to help you but we _always_ loved you. We adored you from the moment we met you. You _know_ that."

Kiryu shook his head and Jack sat on the edge of the nearby fountain, gazing up at him. What was he supposed to say to convince him? He took out Stardust and Red Demon's Dragon. Perhaps they could reach him. Kiryu frowned and came over, sitting next to him.

"I don't understand what some Tops socialite wants with me anyway," he muttered. "I mean, you're set up to be King right? Why would you want to prove you're a Satellite like me?"

"Because a long time ago I promised myself I'd follow in your footsteps." Well it sounded silly saying it out loud to Kiryu, but it was the truth. "I was going to become a great King."

"I was never King," Kiryu laughed.

"You were the King of the Satellite," Jack replied. "Even if none of us realised it, that was what you were. Everyone adored you, looked up to you, wanted to be like you. You were the undefeated champion."

Kiryu laughed and shook his head. "You're a flatterer, I'll give you that. You do have a certain way with words."

"Not like you."

"You think?"

"What was it Martha always called you? A silver tongued devil?"

Kiryu blinked up at him, looking completely confused for a moment before turning away and glaring down at his lap. Now what? Jack had at least thought they were getting along even if Kiryu didn't remember. It wasn't that hard to be friendly with him given they'd been friends before. Why had bringing that up made stuff different?

"You've certainly done your homework," Kiryu muttered. "If the Director gives you this quality of information on a more gullible target you might make a good puppet, but I'm not going to be his gateway into Arcadia. Not after what Security has done to me and my home."

"I couldn't care less about Arcadia or whatever that Divine guy is doing, or Security for that matter," Jack snapped. "All I care about is that you're in danger and you don't even remember. Here." He offered him Stardust Dragon. "You gave this to Yusei, remember?"

Kiryu took it slowly, nodding a little. "How did you get it?"

"I took it from him," he said. Kiryu frowned and Jack explained the situation quietly. Kiryu didn't say anything until he was done. Even then, he just closed his eyes and handed back Stardust. "You told me you were glad because he betrayed you."

"I am, but I still don't believe you."

Jack nodded. "The same day you gave Yusei Stardust, you gave me my Red Demon's Dragon."

Kiryu took the card from his slowly, looking over it. He looked like he knew the card, like it was stirring up something in him. Jack could only hope it stirred up enough that he could trust him. Finally, Kiryu glanced up.

"That day, I swore I would use it in every duel I could," he explained. "I was going to show everyone the power you gave me, because you're so generous, you could have kept it but you let it go." He smiled slightly. "And you laughed and told me I'd have to snatch the title from your hands."

"That _does_ sounds like me," he murmured.

"You were always like that."

Kiryu closed his eyes. "I remember… there was a boy I really liked… I don't remember his face or his voice or his name but… I remember I liked him because he was different to the others."

Jack smiled. Well, that seemed to make things a little clearer. Jack absently wondered if Kiryu meant as more than a friend. Sometimes he'd get that feeling from him but there was never anything more than a feeling. It was strange. Back then he'd never really considered it for more than a few seconds but after Kiryu's arrest he'd thought about it more and more.

Kiryu lifted his head from looking his card and before he realised what he was doing, Jack leant in, lifting Kiryu's chin so their lips met gently. He knew Divine and Kiryu seemed to have quite an intimate relationship, although he wondered if Kiryu still hated it or if Divine had brainwashed him out of that too. He probably shouldn't have done something so bold, especially while Divine was in the area but Kiryu was just too tempting.

After a moment, Jack drew back slightly. Kiryu was staring up at him and Jack was hit by sudden guilt. "I shouldn't have-"

"It's fine," Kiryu murmured. "It was nice. It's just, you know, me and Divine…"

"You told me you can't stand him just a few days ago."

Kiryu shook his head. "Divine has always been good to me. He's one of the few people who I can trust but…" He sighed and leant on Jack's shoulder. "Say, for the sake of argument, I believed you and Divine had done something to my memories… why? Are why are you so interested in making me remember? If you knew me that makes you a Satellite, which means I'm a threat to this cushy life style you've got going here."

"It doesn't matter if you're a threat. I don't even think it makes you a threat. You would never do that to me."

"I wouldn't," he muttered. "But that doesn't mean I believe you."

"I know," Jack said. "I don't blame you. I wouldn't believe it either." He reached into his pocket and offered Kiryu a folded piece of paper. "You sent me this, I guess it was just after you were taken into Divine's care, but we'd just been told you were dead."

Kiryu frowned and unfolded it, giving it a quick glance. It wasn't the original, Jack kept that somewhere safe where it couldn't get any more damaged. This was just a copy. Kiryu could do what he wanted with it, perhaps it would jog his memories a little more.

"Kiryu," Divine called. "We're leaving." They both stood, knowing Divine would come looking if they didn't head in. "Kiryu."

"Look," Kiryu said quietly. "I'm not saying I believe you, and I don't really trust you, you're Godwin's puppet, but I will think about what you said. I think you should think too. That man is evil and if you continue to play his game you'll end up so deep you can't escape either." He stopped and Jack turned slightly. "If everything you said is true, I'd be disappointed in you. You shouldn't give into your pride. Be proud but don't let it consume you. Don't lose your respect, Jack."

"You haven't lost your knack for speeches," Jack said. Kiryu rolled his eyes and wandered off. "Hey, I want to see you again. Don't just vanish."

"We'll see." Kiryu laughed and pulled him down, kissing him quickly before running off. "Bye Jack."

Jack barely managed to stop himself grinning like an idiot and remain dignified as he watched Kiryu go. Kiryu was going to remember, he was sure of it. He _had_ to. They were going to be ok. Kiryu would never lose to man a like Divine. Neither of them would. They weren't going to let him win.

Divine was rather pleased when Kiryu came running without him having to go fetch him. Obviously Jack's hold over him wasn't as strong as he'd feared. Kiryu was still his. He smiled and gently ruffled his hair as Jack came after him. Godwin stood at Jack's side, watching him quietly. The Director and his new toy. He wondered how long it would be before he out lived his usefulness and the Director had him sent back to the Satellite.

"Well, I think we've all got what we wanted out of this," Divine said. He smiled and laid a hand on Kiryu's shoulder. "Come along, Kiryu, we should get going before we're missed. It was good to see you, Director, do call again if you need anything else."

"Of course," Godwin said.

He nodded and pulled Kiryu away. That seemed to have gone well. Hopefully, this demonstration of his power would stop Jack interfering again. He could make Kiryu do anything. He wouldn't let Kiryu be taken from him. As he left, Divine glanced up and sneered up at Tessa. No doubt she was involved in this somehow. Too much of a soft hearted goodie-goodie for his liking. She'd interfere with his plans in any way she could. She seemed far to invested in everyone's wellbeing.

"Well?" Divine asked once they were outside. "Did he say anything interesting?"

"Not really," Kiryu muttered. "He was interested in me being psychic, what happens with me and you. Although… he said he knew me from the past. He said we knew each other."

"You don't believe him, do you?"

Kiryu laughed. "Of course not. Why should I trust anyone that involved with a guy like Godwin. Besides, you'd have told me something like that, wouldn't you?"

Divine nodded. His hold on Kiryu was complete. Not even Jack could do anything to stop him anymore. He smiled and kissed the top of Kiryu's head gently. As long as the rest of his past remained in the Satellite, there were no more threats to his control. "You're a good boy, Kiryu, I'm glad I found you."


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: **So... Kiryu sanity takes a little bit of a vacation during the duel this chapter. Remember a few chapters back I said I like the idea of the Infernity monsters always picking Kiryu, yeah, we're back to that. Also, if you don't recognise Kiryu's Infernity monster and his gorgeous new dragon, they're from the manga. Thank you, and enjoy.

* * *

It was a wonder what one simple meeting did. Kiryu was bubblier than ever. Divine began to wonder if this was what Kiryu was like in the Satellite. The first few days after their meeting with Jack and Godwin, Kiryu had become withdrawn and quiet but he had quickly bounced back and become even stronger. Jack certainly wasn't out of their lives, he'd earned the title of King of Duels and was constantly on TV. Kiryu watched with interest and Divine wasn't so bothered by it now. It was reassuring that Kiryu hadn't caused any trouble. If Jack influence was going to cause trouble, he would have rebelled by now.

Kiryu had accepted Aki completely by now too. He had won. And with Kiryu and Aki at his side, the city would crumble.

"Divine," Aki called. He glanced up from his work. "Beast wants to take Kiryu for a walk again. Are you coming?"

Divine smiled and got up to fetch his coat. Beast had been turning up more and more. She seemed to want Kiryu to do something but Kiryu had other commitments. Something always came up. Today he sure they were free.

Kiryu and Beast were waiting down in the lobby. Divine smiled and Beast was dragging Kiryu away the second she saw them. She seemed to be on a mission today to get Kiryu exactly where she wanted him. Divine tugged Aki along to catch up.

"Where are we going?" Divine said.

"No idea," Kiryu replied. "Beast, heel girl. Come on." Beast glanced back at them then returned to his side, walking at a more reasonable pace. "That's better."

"You really have no idea where she's taking us?" Aki said quietly.

"Of course not," he laughed. "She goes where she wants and takes us places for a reason. She's a smart girl, you know."

Beast woofed happily and lifted her head, high stepping along. Kiryu laughed and Divine chuckled. She was certainly an intelligent creature. They wandered through the streets to a small café. Outside, Jack was sitting with Tessa. Was this was Beast was bringing them here for? Was even Beast conspiring against him?

Beast yanked her lead away and Kiryu jerked forwards trying to hang onto her, but she was gone. She reached Jack and Tessa and circled their table. Tessa glanced over and Jack followed her gaze. They didn't seem to know about Beast. Instead of going after Beast, Kiryu hung back. That was certainly a good sign. Tessa took Beast's collar and petted her head before excusing herself and bringing Beast over.

"You should keep a better hold of your dog," she said firmly.

"Yeah," Kiryu muttered, taking hold of Beast. "Thanks."

"No problem, just stay out of trouble, ok?"

He nodded quickly. "Don't worry about it."

She smiled and return to Jack. Aki frowned and glanced at him. "How do you know her anyway?"

"Oh… she worked in the hospital I was locked up in," Kiryu replied as Beast went off again. "I guess Beast just wanted to see her."

"Off we go again then," Divine said quietly. "Can you not control your dog?"

"Nope, she goes where she wants," he laughed. "She's up to something."

"She's a dog, Kiryu."

"She's a wild _beast!"_

He laughed and ran after her. Divine sighed and put his hands in his pockets. Aki smiled and took his arm, leaning against his shoulder. He petted her head fondly, calling to Kiryu not to wonder too far. Of course, Kiryu just waved as if he didn't care and carried on.

When they caught up, Kiryu was staring up at an old building. Divine frowned. It was in the middle of the Daimon area, one of the areas worst effected by Zero Reverse. Aki had probably done untold damage here. After a while staring up at it, Beast tugged Kiryu onwards. Divine and Aki followed silently. Inside, Kiryu unclipped the leash from Beast's collar.

"Kiryu, what are we doing here?" Aki said quietly.

"Someone's calling me," Kiryu replied softly. Divine frowned. It was like he was in a trance. "Up there."

"Who's calling you?" Divine said.

"I don't know," he said, gazing up at the stairs. "Do you hear it? The heartbeat?"

Aki glanced up at Divine and he shrugged. Had Kiryu completely snapped? He knew it was there, raw power that couldn't be stopped. When Kiryu broke he could be unstoppable. Was that what was happening now? Was this how he'd been before he murdered that Security? Kiryu was still gazing up the stairs.

"It's getting stronger," Kiryu murmured. Beast whimpered and nuzzled his hand. "It's calling me too. And the voice that keeps talking to me…" He grinned and glanced back at Divine. "I thought I'd escaped my fate."

"Divine, what's wrong with him?" Aki cried.

"I'm not entirely sure," he replied. "He's mentioned hearing a heartbeat once or twice but it stopped when I took him out of that hospital. I thought it was just him going stir crazy."

But he was honestly starting to worry for Kiryu's mental health. While it was true that he loved Kiryu's instability and it was the key to his overwhelming strength, he was a danger to himself and those around him. This was something he'd never seen before.

Beast took a step towards the stairs and Kiryu went to follow her but paused. He frowned and glanced over his shoulder at them. "You should stay here."

"You think I'm going to let you wander off into a crumbling old building," Divine said.

"Fine, come with me," he replied. "You won't make it to the top."

He smiled and turned away, heading up the stairs with Beast at his side. Well, whatever was suddenly pulling Kiryu up there had to be powerful. Who was Divine to turn down a new source of power? Divine followed after him but Aki held back.

"Come on, Aki," Divine called. "With your powers there's not a lot that can pose a threat to us."

She nodded and ran after them, climbing the stairs just ahead of Divine, avoiding the rubble as much as she could. Kiryu was being guided by something unseen and Beast kept him on track as they wandered along the hall. They really had no option but to follow him and see where this all led.

"Kiryu, where are we going?" Aki called softly.

"To the top," Kiryu replied.

"What's at the top?" Divine asked.

"A man who's been waiting a long time for me to find him."

Now Divine was convinced Kiryu had either lost it completely, was being control by something or had been conspiring with someone. But Kiryu seemed so convinced. Until Kiryu got to the top, he probably wasn't going to get any answers.

As they moved to the stairs, the roof crumbled and pieces fell towards them. Aki went to draw a card but Kiryu held out a hand and one of those strange shadowy cards formed. A shield formed above Kiryu, saving him from the rubble. Aki's Black Rose Dragon saved them but Kiryu was already moving on. He really was being pulled up there by something whether it was real or in his head.

Kiryu now had the shadowy card in his hand as he carried on up to the next floor. Aki ran after him and Divine followed, glancing around at the destruction. Whatever was happening it was pushing Kiryu's power. He hadn't seen him using a shadowy card like since early on when his powers were right awakening. That shield, Infernity Guardian he recalled, hadn't appeared since Kiryu had saved Tessa.

"What's that card, Divine?" Aki whispered.

"I don't know, he hasn't summoned one since he left the hospital, I haven't had a chance to study them yet."

"Is it doing this to him?"

"Perhaps." Kiryu tilted his head and glanced back at them. "Kiryu?"

"You're slowing me down," Kiryu said.

"Kiryu!" Aki cried.

He held out his hand and another card formed between his fingers. Divine pulled Aki back slightly. "His powers are wildly out of control, Aki, he's not thinking straight."

"I'm thinking the straightest I have been in a long time, Divine," Kiryu purred. "Infernity Destroyer!" The humanoid demon formed from shadows and Kiryu tilted his head. "Go."

The energy blast came flying at them and Aki quickly pulled out another card, activating it quickly and reflecting the blast to the walls. Smoke billowed around them but was quickly blown away by Aki's powers. Kiryu was already gone. Divine growled. What on earth was going on in Kiryu's head?

"Let's go, Aki," he said, running down the corridor.

Kiryu's powers were incredible. He'd never seen anyone manifesting cards like he had. But it seemed to be taking a tremendous toll on his mind. If there wasn't something at the top of the building with incredible power, he was going to have to lock Kiryu up and up his medication for a while. This kind of delusion and aggression wasn't a good sign.

The path Kiryu had taken was half blocked but fallen bits of rubble. Again it was Black Rose Dragon that came to the rescue, destroying blockage and clearing the way. There was rumbling from the upper floors. What had that boy got himself into now? Sometimes he wondered if Kiryu was more hassle than he was worth.

"Kiryu!" Divine snapped, throwing open the door to the roof.

Kiryu turned his head slightly, gazing at him coldly before returning his attention to the old man in front of him. They were shuffling decks. They were going to duel? Divine glanced around and his gaze settled on the five shadowy cards hovering off to one side and Beast lying beneath them.

"Do you hear it?" Kiryu murmured. "The heartbeat?"

The old man chuckled. "You can't run from fate, boy. It's coming to consume you."

"What is?" he said.

"A Wicked God."

"A Wicked God, old man?" Divine sneered. "I don't believe in the power of gods or fate. Kiryu's destined for greatness, his powers are proof, but he has no _fate_."

"You're wrong." The pair replied as one, handing back each other's decks and striding away a few paces. The old man glared over at Divine. "His fate is sealed, and he knows it, you're only delaying the inevitable. The Wicked God has chosen him, if he doesn't succeed in this test it will take him now."

"What test?" Aki cried. She tried to run over but Divine held her back. "Kiryu!"

"A ritual passed down from one barer to the next," the old man said. "To master the Infernity cards."

"Kiryu has a deck," Divine snapped.

"Shut up!" Kiryu yelled over his shoulder. He activated his duel disk and the old man did the same. Beast vanished and the five cards flew into their decks, dark energy pulsing for a second before it vanished. "This is a duel to the death, right? We were both chosen by the Infernity cards and the winner walks away with them all."

"That's right, boy," he replied. "The loser isn't worthy, isn't strong enough. Every user manifests new cards, let's see if you're strong enough."

"Kiryu," Divine snapped. "You stop this right now. I'm not risking your life on some duel for a deck!"

"You don't have a say in this," Kiryu replied. "You took my memories from me."

"How-"

"It's the field," he said quietly. "Your powers have no hold over me here. Don't worry, they'll work again once we leave. This will all seem like a ridiculous dream in the morning, there will be nothing to show for it but a strange deck."

"Now, Kiryu, I had to change your memories."

"You took Jack from me! You're the one who told them I was dead!" Kiryu glared back at him and Aki stared up at him. Well, that wasn't how he wanted things to come out. Finally, Kiryu turned and nodded at the old man. "So, old man?"

"Let's duel."

**Kiryu 4000 – Old Man 4000**

"As challenger, I go first," Kiryu said, drawing a card. "I set two cards and end my turn."

The old man chuckled and wagged his finger. "Tricky boy, but I'm not falling for such a game. I've been playing these decks a lot longer than you. You're not used to having no hand, are you?" He drew a card and smiled. "Shall I show you how it's done, boy. Grand Trunade." Kiryu hissed and his cards were swept up into his hand by winds. "Now, I activate the spell Double Summon, so this turn I can normal summon twice. And that allows me to summon Infernity Archfiend." The demon like creature appeared in a gust of wind, it's eyes focusing on Kiryu and a dark grin appearing. _ATK 1800/DEF 1200_. "Along with him, I summon Infernity Randomizer."

The gun like demon appeared and Divine had to brace against the wins as it spun and laughed. _ATK 900/DEF 0_. The old man chuckled and Kiryu lifted his head, brushing his hair from his eyes.

"Now, I set my last two cards. That is how you play handless, boy. And since I have no cards in my hand, I active Infernity Randomizer's effect." The barrel of the gun spun so one was facing in each player. "While I have no cards I can draw a card. If it's a monster, you take damage equal to its level times 200. However a spell or trap will mean I take 500 points of damage."

"Luck of the draw?" Kiryu mttered. "That's a coward's way out."

"You've had your turn, kid, you don't get to lecture me until you do something useful." He whipped the card out and turned to show them. Divine almost smirked but knew this one little bit of luck wasn't going to save Kiryu. A trap. "Luck is on your side this time, boy."

Infernity Randomizer fired a shot and the old man staggered back, doubling over in a coughing fit.

**Kiryu 4000 – Old Man 3500**

After a moment, he straightened and brushed off the smoke, chuckling to himself. "Never mind. Infernity Archfiend will attack you directly."

A purple claw life hand descending from the clouds, slamming into the ground around Kiryu and blocking him from view for a moment. Aki jerked forwards in Divine's hold, probably to run to his aid, but Divine held her back. Kiryu had to do this on his own. There was nothing they could do, but the power that Kiryu would possess if he won was worth the risk. The energy cleared and Kiryu was on one knee, trembling slightly, grazes and cuts on his clothes and face.

**Kiryu 2200 – Old Man 3500**

"It's not over, boy," the old man laughed. "Infernity Randomizer!"

Another shot was fired, this time straight at Kiryu, hitting him square in the chest. Kiryu went flying back with a pained cry, landing hard on his back and not moving for a long few minutes, just panting heavily.

**Kiryu 1300 – Old Man 3500**

"I end my turn," he said, waving his hand dismissively. "Get up and play boy."

Kiryu remained still and quiet for a while longer before his breathing evened out and he struggled up to his elbows. His hair was almost static, being tossed around winds. Something had changed. Divine grinned. This was Kiryu's turn power. Even stronger than manifesting cards. Kiryu's temper had got the better or him, he'd lost control and his powers were running wild. This was Kiryu at his most deadly. Nothing would stop him while he was like this.

He staggered to his feet, a dull blue aura growing ever darker and more visible. Divine squeezed Aki's shoulders. "Watch, Aki, watch Kiryu's true power and fury, the kind that brought the Satellite and Security to its knees and one day this city and its King will kneel before our power too."

"I suggest you don't talk about any King, Divine," Kiryu said softly, drawing his card.

He laughed softly, although it soon grew into a wild cackle sending shivers down Divine's spine. The old man watched, not seeming to care about Kiryu's lack of rationality. Divine couldn't stand this. He had no control over any of it and it was effecting his pet project's mind and powers.

"Something funny, boy?" the old man called finally, when Kiryu started muttering to himself. "You shouldn't let them get the better of you."

Kiryu chuckled and took a card from his hand. "You wouldn't get the joke, old man. I summon Infernity Necromancer." The ghostly creature faded to life and turned blue. _ATK 0/DEF 2000_. "Its effect means its put straight into defence. Next, set one card, then I activate the spell, Contract of Void. This effect let me discard my entire hand as long as I have three or more cards."

Divine frowned as Kiryu sent his entire hand to the graveyard. He'd never seen cards like these and he knew he hadn't given them to him. He his powers managed to create an entirely new deck?

"Now you're playing with an infernal mind set, kid," the man laughed.

"Don't patronize me," Kiryu said. "Contract of Void's second effect allows me to special summon an Infernity monster discarded by that effect. And I chose my Infernity Queen." A dark armoured woman wielding a staff stepped onto the field and the winds began tearing up the grounds. _ATK 300/DEF 900_. "Then, I activate Infernity Necromancer's effect. When I have no cards in my hand, once per turn I can summon a level four or below Infernity monster from my graveyard. So, I summon Infernity Sage." Another armoured figure stepped out, this time in a cloak and wielding something similar to a fan. _ATK 400/DEF 800_. "That's not all, either. My Infernity Sage is a tuner."

"Tuner?" Aki whispered, gazing up at Divine. "He's going to synchro summon? I didn't think he had any synchro monsters."

"Apparently there's a lot we didn't know," Divine murmured.

The old man chuckled. "So, boy, you've shown off the monsters you can create, let's see what's in your soul, shall we?"

"With pleasure," Kiryu laughed. "I tune my level three Infernity Queen and Infernity Necromancer with my level two Infernity Sage." The monsters burst into circling lights and rings and the winds tore holes in the ground, sending chunks of dirt flying. "You want to see my ace, old man? The card that shows my true self? A monster bathed in blood, a soul in purgatory! Descend, my Void Ogre Dargon!"

The green light burst apart as a deep, bloodthirsty roar pierced the air. The blood red dragon threw open its winds, throwing everyone but Kiryu flying. It lowered itself so it was hovering just above the ground behind Kiryu, who was laughing madly. _ATK 3000/DEF 3000_.

"Go on, boy, show me the power of a damaged soul," the old man chuckled.

"When Infernity Queen is in my graveyard and I have no cards in my hand, I can select one monster I control and it can attack directly this turn. Let's go, Void Ogre Dragon, direct attack!"

The dragon took to the sky in one powerful beat of its wings, soaring up high before diving down at the old man, a red stream of energy blasting from its mouth and tearing up the ground, sending the old man across the field and into the far wall with a thud. Kiryu laughed as Void Orge Dragon returned to him.

**Kiryu 1300 – Old Man 500**

Kiryu smiled and tilted his head. "Your move." The old man struggled back up to his feet and drew his card. Kiryu's eyes darkened and his grin grew into something sadistic. "I activate my trap, Just Desserts. With this card, you take 500 points of damage for every monster on your field."

"Not so fast, boy. I activate-"

"It doesn't matter what you activate," Kiryu said, shaking his head. Void Ogre Dragon roared the card lifting shattered. "If I have no cards in my hand, I can negate it once per turn. So my trap goes through." A dark red blast shot from the card and into the old man. "You know what that heartbeat is, right? Only those close to death can hear it. The Wicked God is coming for me, but you're just dead!"

**Kiryu 1300 – Old Man 0**

The old man laughed and disappeared in a pool of dark energy, which flew into Kiryu's deck, absorbing into it. Kiryu's laughter was slowly turning to pants and after a long moment, he dropped to his knees. Divine rushed forwards, all but dropping Aki in the process, so he could catch Kiryu.

"Divine?" Aki whispered. "He- he's dead…"

"If he was ever a real person in the first place," Divine replied, helping Kiryu back to his feet. "We'll get Kiryu back to Arcadia, I need to look at his deck, and into his powers."

"Did he really create those cards?"

"Who knows? I'll let you know when I have answers."

He lifted Kiryu slowly from the ground, thankful he was still light and wiry, and Aki opened the door, which was half off its hinges. Too their amazement, it opened to street level. Aki frowned and glanced up and Divine who shrugged. There was a power in that building he wasn't sure even he would risk fighting. It wasn't worth controlling something that wasn't afraid to kill. Aki and Kiryu, and his own life, were too important to risk.

* * *

"Mr Atlas?" Tessa said quietly, handing him a tea. "What's wrong?"

"Mr Atlas?" Mikage said.

Jack held his arm tightly. It had been throbbing for a while now. The mark was telling him something was terribly wrong. If only he had a clue. "It hasn't hurt so badly in a long time."

He frowned and gazed out the window, sipping his tea. Kiryu had been with Divine earlier, and some girl he didn't recognise. It didn't sit right with him. Maybe his mark was warning him. Maybe he was in danger again. It had been so long since he'd seen him. He wished he could talk to him and just make sure everything was alright.

"I'll tell the Director," Mikage said, scurrying away.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N:** A loooong chapter today. And Jack and Kiryu talk things out. And something on the boys every early past together. Thank you and enjoy.

* * *

The previous day was all something of a blur to Kiryu. He knew something had happened, but it all felt like a strange dream he couldn't quite remember. It must have been a dream. His deck hadn't changed and he showed no signs of the life or death duel.

"I have to go out for a while," he called into Divine's office. He had to go find some answers and he had an appointment to keep. "I'll be back later."

Divine nodded and waved him off. He'd been engrossed in tests for a most the day so Kiryu didn't have the attention he normally would. He turned away but paused when Aki started talking about him.

"He really doesn't remember?"

"That's probably for the best, we don't want more trouble. You saw what he was capable of."

"What did he mean about his memories, Divine?" Kiryu frowned and glared at the door. Had Jack been right and Divine had messed around in his head? "Did you really alter them?"

"I had no choice. Now let me focus."

Kiryu clenched his jaw absently. So it was all true. Divine really had altered his memories. Did that mean Jack really had been his childhood friend? He strode out the building and into the city. Everywhere there were gossip about how often Jack was spending time alone with his head of Security. Kiryu almost smiled. He was sure Tessa's mother would be pleased. Of course, he knew it was all for the cameras. Despite Divine's disapproval, he kept in touch with Tessa. They were having totally innocent conversations over coffee and drinks but the Director knew that the rumours would fly and it would be more publicity for Jack.

He arrived at one of the best hotels in the city. After Beast had run off to Jack and Tess, there had been a note under her collar, and a key card. So went up the stairs and found the room. Security was tight but a flash of his key card meant they left him alone. Big hotels like this had to be secure, but discreet. Top clients didn't want their business all over the papers.

The door opened and he half expected to see Tessa in there with Jack. He knew she'd arranged this because she thought he need and Jack needed to talk again. Jack was standing at the window, gazing out at the city. Kiryu frowned and shut the door quietly behind him.

"Tessa's across the hall," Jack said quietly. "In case anything comes up." He glanced back over his shoulder. "You know when I told you not to just vanish, I had hoped I wouldn't have had to wait months for you. I was starting to think I was never going to see you again."

"I can hardly just walk out whenever I want," Kiry replied, joining him at the window. "Do you miss the Satellite?" Jack frowned and glanced down at him. "I'm not sure if I believe you, don't misunderstand me, I just… I don't remember you but I know that I'd like to get to know you."

"You would?"

"Very much." Jack smiled slightly and turned his head away. "For a tough guy, you're pretty soft."

"Shut up," he grumbled.

Kiryu laughed and Jack turned away, drawing the curtains and heading over to switch on the lights. "What's with all the secrecy?"

"If Divine or Godwin, or even the papers, found out the two of us were having meetings in hotels, we'll be in trouble."

"I suppose."

Jack sat on the settee, looking as regal as any King should, and Kiryu flopped back on the bed, gazing back at him. He wanted to remember Jack. If they'd known each other he wanted to remember. He wanted to know just how close they were and how much he'd cared about him. Just because Divine had tampered with his memories didn't mean he'd really removed Jack, did it?

"So, if you knew me back then… you know why I was locked up, right?"

"You killed a Security officer," Jack said, closing his eyes. Kiryu frowned. "None of us blamed you."

"I find that hard to believe," Kiryu muttered. "You obviously weren't there."

Jack frowned and tilted his head back slightly. "I mean it, we never blamed you. We always believed that something happened, you changed and we couldn't believe you meant for it to go that far. You pushed us away but we were just trying to hold onto you."

Kiryu tiled his head back and closed his eyes. "Sounds to me like you're as soft as Yusei."

Jack gave a 'hmph' and suddenly the bed shifted. Kiryu opened his eyes and found Jack glaring down at him. He smiled tiredly. He wanted to remember Jack so badly. This huge chunk of his past could be missing, and he had no idea.

"What happened between you and Yusei?" Jack said finally.

Kiryu frowned and tilted his head. Him and Yusei? "Was there supposed to be something between me and Yusei?"

"Me and Crow just always thought he was your favourite for a reason."

"My… favourite?" He laughed and shook his head. "Yusei wasn't my favourite, stupid."

"Seemed like it."

"What made you think that?" Kiryu murmured.

He always tried to make everything fair. He never let people think he had favourite, did he? He vaguely wondered if that meant Jack was jealous? He'd made it pretty obvious he was interested in him. He smirked slightly at the thought.

"You were constantly giving him presents even when we didn't get them," he said. "And I do mean _constantly_. You gave him that stupid fluffy hoodie that he never took off once you were gone, you gave him Stardust, you were constantly calling him into your room for extra practicing. After you saved his life in M Sector, you remember how you barely let him out of your sight."

"Yeah but, I was worried about him."

"And then when we first made you stay with us at Martha's, you shared Yusei's bed."

"Nothing happened and Crow tossed and turned all the time."

"I was there."

Kiryu frowned. He definitely sounded jealous. He thought for a moment before at answer came to him. There was another boy their age at Martha's. He wasn't one of the gang, he wasn't important, but he was there.

"You refused to share." Jack's eyes widened and Kiryu smiled. "Maybe it's not all gone." Jack nodded slightly. "There was nothing going on with me and Yusei. He just needed to learn to be a little less friendly. I just needed to nudge him along sometimes."

"Not your favourite, then?" Jack said.

"Don't be stupid," Kiryu laughed. "No, he was never my favour, that was-" He stopped himself before he look silly. He didn't have a favourite, did he? How stupid. Crow and Yusei were completely even in his eyes. "I didn't have favourites."

Jack raised an eyebrow and he glanced away. He knew exactly what Jack was going to say and he didn't want to hear it. It wasn't true. And even if it was, Divine wouldn't have taken away his memories without good reason, would he? It was best for him not to remember, wasn't it? It had to be. Divine wasn't the kind of person who'd do something so cruel just to keep control. It was what was best for him.

"You had a favourite, didn't you, Kiryu?" Jack said, leaning over him.

"No." Kiryu answered that too quickly and he knew it. Jack smirked. "I didn't."

"You did, and you don't remember who, it's that missing piece again, isn't it?" he teased. "And you know what that means."

"Stop it," he snapped. He was certainly not admitting to that. "No."

Jack's smile widened and Kiryu swallowed heavily. He looked almost predatory like that. A shiver ran through him as Jack leant down, lowering his voice and whispering in his ear. "I was your favourite."

After taking a moment to compose himself, Kiryu turned his head slowly, glaring into Jack's eyes, trying to ignore the way his heart raced as he did. He was suddenly aware they were in a rather delicate position. Anyone walking in on them would get completely the wrong idea, since Jack was over him, practically trapping him against the mattress with his larger frame and their faces weren't even an inch apart. So much for getting to know the friend he'd forgotten. This was far more than just friendly.

"You seem rather pleased by the idea, Jack."

"Why shouldn't I be?" Jack said. "Just another thing that makes me better than everyone else."

Kiryu frowned. "That's it? That's the only reason you care?"

"Now who's being stupid?" he said. Kiryu gave a stifled gasp as Kiryu's hand slid under his top, tracing teasing patterns over his stomach, but he couldn't tear his eyes from Jack's. "You know the real reason."

"_This_… can't go any further, Jack," he breathed.

"Why? You came here to meet me. You kissed me. I don't see any problems."

"Divine-"

"_Don't_-" Kiryu's eyes widened slightly at the almost violent reaction, even though Jack caught himself and lowered his voice again. "Don't mention him here."

"I know you don't like him, but we're-"

"You're not," he said firmly. Kiryu was starting to worry about Jack and his dislike of Divine. "The first time we were in contact for a year and a half, you dropped you phone when he came in and I heard the two of you. And afterwards you told me you hated it there, you hated him, and you were disgusted to let him touch you."

Kiryu shook his head slightly, his eyes searching Jack's for some sign that he was lying. "He has been nothing but kind to me."

"He took your memories from you. He's using you for your powers." Kiryu closed his eyes but Jack's hand brushing his cheek made them open once more. "We're not going to let him get away with it, understand? The Kiryu I knew would never let him get away with messing with us like this."

"Us?"

"It was _me_ he erased. If it was someone useless like Yusei, I wouldn't care, but I am more important than that."

Kiryu almost laughed. That certainly sounded familiar. Something about it just made him smile. It was something so comforting. Why couldn't he place it? Why the hell had Divine done this to him? He had to believe it was for the better but he couldn't see any good in it.

Their lips met slowly, just a gentle, innocent brush at first, as if Jack was just testing the waters and seeing how Kiryu would react this time. For a moment Kiryu's thoughts went to Divine. Even if Divine was the cruel monster Jack said, was it ok to be with Jack like this? His hand slid slowly up Jack's arm, contemplating the problem. He wanted Jack but he'd always prized loyalty.

_"Why are we taking in a stray?" Kiryu lifted his head to glare at the blond. He was a stray! He didn't want to be here but they'd dragged him along. "Don't look at me like that. If it was up to me we'd have saved you and left you."_

_"Jack," Yusei sighed. Jack? He glanced over at the blond. He hadn't even introduced himself. Yusei smiled and wrapped his arm around Kiryu's shoulder. "Don't worry, Martha will help you get back to full strength."_

_Kiryu couldn't even argue, he was too exhausted and weak. He stumbled slightly, his dragging feet catching on some of the scrap, sending him tumbling forwards. The blond caught him, despite his cold attitude. Their eyes met and Kiryu swallowed heavily. His eyes were incredible, burning violet and full of authority._

"Kiryu?" Jack said quietly. "You ok?"

He nodded slightly. The blond. He hadn't remembered him before, no matter how often he'd gone over that trip back to Martha's, there hadn't been a blond before. He'd stumbled and hit the ground.

"Jack."

Jack's eyes soften slightly. "Kiryu?"

"I think I killed someone last night," Kiryu said quietly. Jack sat back, letting him up, and nodded slightly. "I don't really remember." Jack's eyes narrowed slightly and Kiryu sat back against the head board, taking deep breaths. "Do you hate me now? Apparently you didn't blame me for the first time, do you blame me for this one?"

"I think you're sick, Kiryu," Jack said. "I think you have been for a long time and you should be in a hospital. I know that's not what you want to hear but if you'd been given proper treatment you might have been managing your problem."

"That hospital was _driving_ me crazy," he snapped.

"I know, I get that, it was a prison hospital. You needed real care and help."

"I didn't mean to." Jack nodded and moved over to sit next to him. "We were duelling, it was really weird. My powers were out of control. I created card for my deck. I had these incredible monsters like Beast and I was duelling this guy with the same deck as me." He sighed and gazed up at Jack. "I won and I my powers killed him."

Jack frowned and Kiryu knew that sounded pretty stupid. It sounded like he was just talking about a dream. And it felt like a dream, but the way Divine and Aki had been talking made him think it was more than that.

_"He's in bad shape," the doctor said quietly. Kiryu didn't bother opening his eyes. He was just glad to be in a bed for one night. "Whoever did this to him… I don't think he was supposed to survive."_

_"Done what?" Yusei said quietly._

_"What happened to him, doc?" Crow said._

_"Who cares?" Jack grumbled. "Probably the same sob story as everyone else in this dump. Fix him up and let him get on his way."_

_Kiryu almost smiled. That shouldn't have amused him but it did. He didn't want their pity. He didn't want to be in their debt. They had saved him, that was bad enough. He was grateful, but he didn't need people holding anything over him._

"You didn't ask for your powers, Kiryu," Jack muttered. "I know you hated everything that happened that you couldn't control. I'm sick and tired of people in this city using people like us."

"The Director is using you."

"I know. But you're not even getting anything in return. When we lost you the first time, we all lost hope. You pulled us put out of the gutter. Now you're back again, we're in the city and we're not going to be used anymore."

Kiryu laughed. "And you say I had the knack for speeches?"

"I mean it, no more letting him use you." Kiryu frowned and nodded slowly. "He doesn't deserve you."

Kiryu laughed. "You think?"

"I don't mean- I didn't mean it like that!" he snapped. "I just mean someone who uses you and has to brainwash you into caring for him doesn't deserve you. If you don't get it honestly, it's not yours, right?"

"Right," Kiryu said. He'd always believed that. "So, maybe I should make you work a little harder."

Jack narrowed his eyes slightly and Kiryu smiled innocently. Although he smirked suddenly and Kiryu began to worry. "Then, I've got you? You're mine?"

"Hey now, no, that's not what I mean, I didn't say that." He lowered his head and Jack chuckled. "Shut up, asshole."

"I like the idea of you being mine," Jack said. Kiryu pursed his lips, trying not to snap at him, or blush as Jack's warm breath brushed his ear. "I should be honoured shouldn't I? That you only blush for your King?"

Kiryu's head snapped around. "I'm not blu-"

Jack's mouth covered his and his arm snaked around his waist to draw him closer. For a moment, Kiryu considered continuing to be indignant. He didn't like being interrupted and Jack should know that. Still, being with Jack like this felt like something he'd been waiting forever for. His arms slid around his neck. His fingers tangled into Jack's amazingly soft, silky hair, pulling him down and deepening the kiss. It felt absolutely right to be in Jack's arms.

"_Yes_. You are."

_A hand brushed his hair and Kiryu's eyes opened slowly. He hadn't even heard anyone approaching. He groaned slightly. The doctor and the woman who looked after the kids were there. He closed his eyes again and the older woman sighed._

_"Can you hear us?" the doctor said. Kiryu nodded slightly. "You're not going to survive the week." He nodded again. "I'm sorry, lad. What's your name? Is there anyone who needs to know?"_

_"No," he said quietly._

_"What do you mean he's not going to survive?" Crow cried. "Martha!"_

_Martha sighed. "I thought I told you boys not to bother us."_

_"You can't let him die!" Yusei said. "We just saved him. Isn't there anything you can do?"_

_Kiryu smiled slightly. "I don't want help anymore. It's ok."_

_Footsteps moved away and Yusei and Crow were arguing with the doctor. It _was_ ok. He was going to die in a soft bed, he wasn't alone in a dark room. That was all he'd ever wanted. He didn't have to fight anymore. He had no reason left to fight._

Jack was addictive. Kiryu never wanted to let him go. Even if his memories never cleared, even if his past with Jack remained fuzzy and almost non-existent, he didn't care as long as he could be with Jack. The King practically tore Kiryu's leather jacket from him, tossing it away. Instead of telling him off as he wanted to, Kiryu tilted his head, nipping at Jack's neck, making him hiss softly. He went to pull off Jack's new white coat but paused, his hands on his collar, and drew back slightly, gazing down at the coat in his hands.

"Kiryu?"

"White…" he muttered. "You wear white."

Jack's hand slid under Kiryu's chin, tipping his head up so their eyes met. "I've always liked wearing white. What's wrong with you?"

"It doesn't suit you, your highness," he said, tilting his head and pecking his lips. "Why do you wear it?"

"Why?" he repeated. "Why are you thinking about it?"

He leant into another deep, heated kiss but it was brief, as Kiryu pulled back again. He was stubborn and he was going to get his answer. "No really, why?"

"White stands out," Jack said with a frustrated sigh. "The most brilliant white lights up the room, banishes the darkness and refuses to be ignored. It is clean and pure and it's the only colour worthy of the King. It represents the good powers in the world, the ones people want to believe in."

"I see. Some little bit of information Yusei got from his text books?"

Jack nodded. "And I just like white, ok? Are you satisfied now?"

Kiryu grinned as he always did when that word came up. Satisfied? No, not quite. There was just one other thing nagging at the back of his mind. He leant up teasingly close, as if to kiss him again, but he drew back when Jack went to close the gap. Jack frowned but Kiryu held his ground, gazing up at him with a teasing smirk.

"It's also the traditional colour of a virgin," he whispered.

Jack opened his mouth but nothing really came out except angry stuttering. A deep pink tint rose dusted Jack's cheeks and Kiryu laughed, realising he might have hit the nail on the head. He'd assumed the King of Duels had fans flocking to him. A teenager in that position couldn't be expected to resist.

"I- I not-"

"Well," Kiryu purred. "We will just have to do something about that, won't we, my King?"

He didn't give Jack a chance to reply before claiming his lips once more. It felt right to tease his Jack. He didn't know where it came from. He just said it without thinking but it just felt right.

"And I _will_ be coming for your title."

Jack hummed. "It wouldn't be you otherwise."

_"It's upset Yusei and Crow that you're going to die." Kiryu cracked one eye opened to see Jack sitting at the foot of the bed. "They want to find a way to help you live. They want Dr Schmitt to keep trying to treat you and they'll go to find medical supplies if they have to."_

_"They really shouldn't be so upset," Kiryu breathed. "There's nothing they can do, and we barely know each other."_

_"True, but they're soft hearted children." Kiryu almost laughed but ended up coughing instead. "I understand what's wrong with you, more than they do. They can't accept it."_

_"If you understand, you should be comforting them." Jack frowned and Kiryu closed his eyes only to open them again as Jack brushing his hair from his face. "What do you want?"_

_"I want to know your story."_

_Kiryu frowned but took a few raspy breaths and began to explain his past. Jack sat in silence the entire time. Kiryu was grateful. There was nothing worse than people pretending they understood or they sympathised. When he was done, Jack nodded and got up from the bed._

_"I'm going to make a deal with you," he said, folding his arms. Kiryu stared up at him, completely lost. What on earth did Jack think he could offer him? "Nothing can be done for you because you don't want to keep fighting. Because you want to die now you're free. There's no reason to fight, so you're ready to let go." Kiryu sighed and nodded. "So, you _will_ carry on fighting and you _will_ live and Yusei and Crow won't be torn up thinking they could have saved you."_

_"And what's in this for me?" Kiryu said, glaring up at him. "And _don't_ tell me I get to live on because that's not something I _want_."_

_"I'm not stupid," he snapped. "I return, I will give you a reason to fight." Kiryu blinked up at him. Why would he want to fight anymore? "I mean it."_

_Kiryu turned away and closed his eyes. "What makes you think I want a new reason?"_

_"People like you always do," he replied. "You need a reason to live and fight to keep you strong. People like you are the most fragile people in this place, idealists who can't live without a cause. I'll give you that cause if you keep them happy and survive this." Kiryu wrinkled his nose, hating to be cornered like this, but Jack was right. He nodded weakly. "What's your name?"_

_"Kiryu."_

_"Just Kiryu?"_

_"No." Jack didn't seem to think it was an acceptable answer since he didn't seem to move. "Kyosuke Kiryu but no one calls me that."_

Kiryu's phone rang and he sighed, pushing Jack away gently and gesturing for him to stay quiet as he answered. It was Divine, of course.

"Divine?"

"Are you done with the officer yet?" Divine said.

Kiryu sighed and smiled sadly at Jack. "Yeah, I'm just leaving now. I'll be back in about half an hour."

"Good, we need to talk about yesterday."

He hung up and Kiryu shook his head. He didn't want to talk to about yesterday. It all felt so hazy and this time he actually felt guilty about what he'd done. He didn't care about that Security officer, but he felt bad for that old man. It just wasn't right. There should have been another way. He wasn't overly keen on leaving Jack, either.

"You have to go?" Jack said. Kiryu nodded and Jack kissed his cheek. "Don't wait another couple of months before coming to see me again."

He nodded and got off the bed, picking up his jacket and sliding it on. "I will be back as soon as possible, Jack, don't you worry about that."

"Kiryu." He got up from the bed, wrapping his arms around him. "I mean it. I want to see you again soon, and I want you to get away from him."

"I'll call Tessa when I can to arrange another meeting," he replied, running his hands up his chest. "I'll see you as soon as I can. Don't lose any matches, ok? I want to keep seeing my dragon up there, my King."

Jack pulled him up into a soft, gentle parting kiss. "Bye."

"Bye…" He slipped out of Jack's arms and paused at the door. "I really am sorry I killed that man last night, Jack. I know you probably don't believe me, but I am. I'd go back into that hospital if I thought they could get rid of these powers."

"I'd do anything to free you, Kiryu, and I'll use everything at my disposal to figure something out." Kiryu smiled and nodded, unable to turn to face him. "You should go before Divine sends out a search party and punishes you again."

"Yeah. Bye Jack."


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N:** Well, what can we say for this chapter? Jack's manipulating the media, Kiryu's having a mini breakdown and we get a nice long flashback Also, not likely to update over the weekend because we're going to a con. My little brother is a cutie at cons, and a surprisingly good photographer for a tiny kid. Anyway, enjoy and thanks for reading.

* * *

Jack waited for days, waiting desperately for some new from Kiryu. The longer he went without news, the more worked up he got. He tried not to let it show, but Mikage could tell and he knew she was reporting back to the Director. Whenever he was alone and his mind was given time to wander, he ended up worrying about Kiryu.

Could it be true that Kiryu was strong enough to kill? Obviously he had it in him, but a duel to the death? Jack had always thought that was a fairy tale, an urban legend. And _Kiryu_ of all people with that power? Who knew what Divine would do with that power? Who knew what else Divine would do to him? If he ever found out about their meeting, or that Kiryu seemed to be starting to remember things, there was a chance they'd never see each other again.

"Mr Atlas," Tessa called quietly, striding over. "I've got a letter for you."

"From him?" Jack said. She nodded and held it out. Jack snatched it up quicker than he should have and Tessa smiled. "Is this the only contact?"

"I'm sorry, Mr Atlas, I wish I should give you some news. That redhead girl he's always with gave it to me."

Jack nodded and turned away, sitting in his skybox, watching the duels below as he opened up the letter. At last Godwin wasn't there. There was Kiryu's familiar writing. At least he was lucid enough to write legibly. Hopefully it would make sense too.

'_Jack, you were right about Divine. I have to get out of here and I don't even know if I can really trust you but I need help. Please, I've been locked in since I came home. It's worse than ever. I wish you were here with me. Write back ok? I think Aki will be ok playing messenger for now. I'm really glad we had the time together. I haven't felt so comfortable with someone in a long time. I think I'm starting to remember. I think you were the one who forced me to live on. I watch you on TV. You're incredible. I want to come to the Stadium and watch you duel when I get out of here. He's taken away my phone and I had to slip this letter under the door to Aki. Be careful, ok? I need you to be there for me when this is over. I know it'll be hard with Godwin, but I need something outside of here. I don't care what. Have your contacts arrange a private hospital or something. I'll go into a hospital if it'll get me away from all this. I need help, Jack. Please._'

Well, it was choppy and obviously rushed. It didn't exactly make perfect sense, it jumped around a bit, like his mind was everywhere. Jack didn't mind through. That was how Kiryu was sometimes. His mind was always in several places at once, it wasn't unusual for him to jump from one subject to another with apparently no link. At first glance, he could seem scatter-brained or easily distracted and ditzy, but really he was just trying to do everything at once. He was so hard to distract. When he switched subject, he'd paid attention to everything important and had come up with another important thought. He didn't like to waste time. Of course, that was when they were younger. His mind was different now and he was desperate for help.

"Mr Atlas?" Mikage said quietly. "Mr Atlas? Is everything alright?"

Jack nodded quickly, folding up the letter and putting it away. "Just fine, Mikage. Haven't you got something to be doing?"

"Yes sir," she cried, hurrying off.

He smirked slightly, watching her go before wandering down to the duellist's area. Within moments both she and Tessa were following behind him. He almost sighed. Having people at his beck and call got rather boring after a while. The novelty of it wore off. He just wanted to have time to himself to think.

"Our dear king seems distracted," Marco said, glancing up from his drink. "The pressure too much for you, Jackie?"

"How about you try not to be so condescending, Marco, or we might have to show the people a repeat of my title match against you," Jack grumbled.

Marco's eyes flashed with annoyance for a moment before he smiled. "What do you think, Miki?"

"Nothing distracts more than the things we are most passionate for," Miki murmured, laying out three cards. "A passion held only by true Kings." She sighed and stood. "The kind of passionate that can undo a life."

She stood seconds before her managed opened the door. "Time to get ready for your duel, Miki."

She nodded and turned to stride out of the room. Jack frowned and glanced at the cards on the table. She was far too confident in her words sometimes. There were four cards on the table. The Devil, The Tower and Judgement. The fourth was above the others. Jack frowned considering it for a moment.

"She gives me the creeps," Mikage muttered.

"She gives everyone the creeps," Enjo laughed. He reached over at turned the face down card. The Lovers. A shiver bolted down Jack's spine. "You ok, boy?"

"Of course," he snapped. "We should hurry up with this press conference."

Mikage nodded quickly but Jack was already striding out. The others were following soon after and Tessa hurried over to walk at his side. "Don't let her get to you, Mr Atlas."

"She's nothing more than a con artist preying on people," Jack replied.

Tessa nodded but Jack got the feeling she wanted to say something more. The media was waiting in the lobby. Godwin was already there and Miki joined them not long after. He didn't really care about the reporters. He'd learnt to answer their questions without thinking. Which was a good thing since his mind was elsewhere.

Divine had looked Kiryu up again. Did that mean he suspected something? Or that he was worried about losing control over him? What if he was hurt too? He wouldn't put anything passed Divine to keep the power Kiryu had. A psychic with the power to kill. Divine could be unstoppable if he had control over Kiryu. And he had very nearly got Kiryu's mind before. Who was to say what he would do to Kiryu while he was locked up. Maybe this time the brainwashing would be so strong he wouldn't be able to get through to him.

The day whizzed by and Jack barely had five minutes to himself. Perhaps that was a good thing. He didn't have too much time to dwell on Kiryu's situation. He didn't want to think about what could be happening to Kiryu while he was being treated like a celebrity. It was close to midnight and they were at a charity ball. Jack would get to go home soon.

"Mr Atlas." He turned slightly at Tessa's address. She smiled slightly, brushing her ringlets from her hair. She'd been allowed to dress up for the event and Jack wasn't going to deny she looked stunning. If he was going to have a fake girlfriend to distract the media, she had to be good looking. "My shift is over in about five minutes. Tomorrow's my day off, so I'll leave you in Officer Black's care."

He nodded, noticing the reporter hovering around. He took her hand and led her off to a quieter area of the hall. "Tessa, I'd like you to have lunch with me tomorrow. Just the two of us."

"Mr Atlas-"

"Just Jack."

"Jack…tomorrow's my day off…"

"I know, I wanted to see you outside of work." She blushed slightly and Jack smiled. "Will you, Tessa?"

"Like… a date or something?"

"Not or something," Jack said, taking her hands slowly. The reporters were hiding, trying to hear them and get snap shots without being noticed. If he was going to be absolutely alone with her to talk openly about Kiryu, he needed to play up to the media. "A date."

"Jack… Yes!"

She nodded and Jack smiled. He knew the reporters were lapping it up. Perhaps this would even help Kiryu. If Divine was worried about Jack and Kiryu's connection, perhaps Tessa would be enough of a reassurance he'd let Kiryu out of his room. He lifted her hand in his, kissing the back of it gently, like a King should.

"I'm glad," Jack murmured. "Your shift was over. I shouldn't keep you."

She nodded weakly, and Jack hoped she realised this was all for show, and slipped away. Tessa had to know it was just for show. She hadn't had any problems with playing up to the media before. It seemed she wanted to save Kiryu as much as he did. The reporters crowded around Tessa as she tried to slip away but she had grown used to fending off Jack's fans and media stalkers.

"I'm glad you've found someone suitable, King," Godwin said quietly, stepping up beside him. "Officer Kure has an impeccable service record and knows how to present herself in public."

"She follows your orders and keeps her mouth shut," Jack replied.

The Director smiled as the reporters flocked to them, all yelling over each other. "Officer Kure."

"Director, sir?" Tessa said, turning back to them.

"Come. I think the journalist would like a treat."

He beckoned her over and she stepped through the reporters, taking her usual place behind Jack, next to Mikage. Jack wasn't having that. If anyone was going to believe this, it had to look as real as possible. Or at least what the public believed a real relationship looked like. He held out his hand to her. Honestly, he'd never do anything like this with Kiryu, even if they were in the spot light.

"Don't be shy," Jack said as she took his hand. He guided her forwards to stand at his side. "They're not allowed to bite, you know that."

The Director gave the media frenzy a polite smile and started answering questions for them. Of course, as Jack's backer, he was supposed to know everything. And he probably had been watching his time with Tessa with even more interest than the media. He had Mikage to report back to him, and he'd probably had Tessa grilled on it more than once.

"Mr Atlas," Angela called. Jack frowned and as the Director glanced at her. "Can we have a kiss for the cameras?"

Jack glanced at Godwin who smiled. "Well, King? Officer Kure? Are you comfortable giving the public what they want?"

"Tessa?" Jack said.

She nodded shyly and Jack ignored how all the cameras suddenly focused on them and everyone leant in to get a better view, cupping her cheeks gently as he leant down. At first, the kiss was chaste and innocent. Tessa's hands were holding his gently and her eyes closed slowly. Perfectly romantic, that was what the media wanted. There were cheers from the civilian members of the crowd and the soft kiss deepened slightly. Once satisfied the media had got everything they needed, Jack drew back, opening his eyes and smiling softly.

"I'll see you tomorrow then."

She nodded and smiled. "Goodnight, Jack."

She hurried out again, pausing as her phone rang. She sighed and answer, wandering out as she spoke in a hushed voice. Jack smiled, watching her. She was a nice girl. He wasn't sure how she'd manage with the sudden media attention.

"Mother!" Tessa cried, glaring at her phone and picking up her pace. "Don't say things like that."

She disappeared from the room but Jack remained with the Director, answering a few more questions. After another fifteen minutes or so, Godwin put an end to it, excusing himself and Jack for the night. Jack couldn't have been more pleased to get out of there. Finally. He couldn't wait to get home and write back to Kiryu and then just sink into bed for the night. He could meet Tessa tomorrow and she could find a way to get it back to Kiryu's redhead friend.

In his room, Jack considered Kiryu's letter. The problem of what would happened after Kiryu got away from Divine. There were hospitals in the city, private but secure. He could save Kiryu that way. A prison hospital wasn't good for him. He needed a loving, nurturing environment. He needed _care_. A private hospital might give him that. It would be comfortable for Kiryu, Jack could visit him and spend time with him, and he'd get the care he needed. He might even get better.

He could talk to Mikage about it tomorrow. Whatever happened, he wouldn't lose Kiryu now. Jack had only just got Kiryu back in his life. He'd only just realised how much he really cared for him. When Kiryu was finally free of Divine, Jack decided he'd keep him here, in his home, for at least a day or two. He'd tell Godwin he wasn't duelling, he wasn't doing any publicity stuns, he wasn't going to do anything but hold Kiryu and try to return him to the boy they'd known and loved.

'_I will help you in every way I can, Kiryu, I promise. He's going to pay for what he'd done to you. I won't let him get away with this. If you're serious about going into a hospital, I can probably have something sorted for you. I'd make sure you get the best care money can buy. And I won't let you feel that alone again. I won't leave you alone again. It's going to be hard for you, I know what your childhood was like, I know what being locked up for long periods does to you. Try not to give into it. I didn't think I'd ever see you again after you were dragged away, you've always been different to the others, I figured it'd always be the four of s. Funny how things turn out, isn't it? By the way, you might see more stuff about me and Tessa. I just want you to know it's nothing. It's all for show and this way I can talk to her about you without people being suspicious. I will help you, I promise._'

Jack sighed off and folded up the letter, setting it in the box he kept Kiryu's original letter. He didn't really know how to reassure Kiryu any more than that. It wasn't the same as being face to face where he could hold him and calm him down. He wanted Kiryu there. He wanted Kiryu to be back to normal.

Sighing tiredly, he slid off his coat and hung it up, listening to Mikage saying good night to the Security officers. She lived in the building below so she could arrive the instant Jack needed her. It had been several months before Jack had been left alone in the home, without Mikage fussing around. He was glad to have peace and quiet but sometimes he missed the hustle and buzz of Martha's home, or even the subway where he stayed with Yusei and the others. It just felt too quiet sometimes.

He remembered Kiryu's first few nights with them, he'd been rather overwhelmed by it all. Honestly, Jack had no idea how Kiryu could be so charismatic or knowledgeable, given he had been isolated for most of his life. The Satellite was a horrible place, there were terrible people there who did despicable things. It was sad, but it was true, and they'd grown desensitised.

Jack supposed it was normal. When Zero Reverse torn the island apart and formed the Satellite, people panicked and rioted when they realised Neo Domino wouldn't help them. Jack didn't remember it, he'd been too young, but sometimes he was sure he remembered Martha sweeping him up and running for her life with him. Luckily, her home was so out of the way it wasn't affected by the rioting. But after that, it was survival of the fittest, especially once Neo Domino sent their criminals there. Security tried to help, but they weren't enough. He, Yusei and Crow had grown up in the safety of Martha's care, watching a world of crime, violence and corruption. It was rather normal by the time they reached their teens. Kiryu's story was tragic, but nothing new in the Satellite.

Even if his story wasn't special, Kiryu himself certainly was, from the moment they met. Even if Jack hadn't taken to him straight away, he was certainly something special. Jack smiled to himself, sinking into bed. Crow and Yusei had grown attached to him instantly, as had Martha. He wasn't sure the younger boys noticed, but he knew his foster mother, he knew the look she got when she found a new kid to love. Somehow Kiryu just drew everyone to him.

_The week Dr Schmitt had given Kiryu had passed quickly. Crow and Yusei were looking on the bright side. Kiryu was still alive. Still weak and in a bad way, but alive. Martha had been caring for him with the other two, but they only gave him basic medical care. Dr Smchitt told Jack and Martha that in the mental state Kiryu was in, there was no point. He'd been kept alive by will power and basic care but he had already outlived his most optimistic estimates. Unless he accepted their help there was nothing more he could do._

_Jack had thought he'd got through to Kiryu. Yusei and Crow might have been thinking positively but Jack believed them, he wasn't going to live unless he took their help. Martha was in with Kiryu, helping him sit up and feeding him her amazing chicken soup. Jack was watching from the doorway. Kiryu looked like he hadn't eaten regularly since he was a child. He probably hadn't. The soup was about all he could manage, and only in small doses._

_"M-Martha?" Kiryu whispered hoarsely._

_"What is it, dear?" Martha said gently, setting the bowl down. _

_He gazed up at her for a moment before glancing at Jack and lowering his head. "Will, umm, will you ask the doctor to help me?"_

_"You've decided you want to live after all?" He nodded and she smiled. "Perhaps it's not too late to save you after all."_

_"Really?" Crow said, appearing behind Jack from nowhere. Jack frowned and glared down at him. "Yusei! Martha says he's going to live!"_

_"Where the hell did you even come from?" Jack snapped as Crow ran in to see Kiryu. _

_Yusei appeared and followed Crow in, sitting on the bed with them. Jack sighed, watching the pair trying to get Kiryu to open up and talk to them. Kiryu was rather quiet, he still barely spoke. Martha smiled and left them to it. Jack knew that look. It was the same as when she fond met Yusei and Crow. Jack shut the door behind him and sat on the foot of the bed. Kiryu glanced at him and Jack sighed._

_"Get off him, you two, he's not a toy," he snapped finally. Crow and Yusei paused from their chatting for a moment before nodding and backing off slightly, letting Kiryu have space. "At least you didn't hurt him."_

_"It's fine," Kiryu muttered. _

_"It's not," Jack said. "We've only just got you to accept help, we don't want to make it any worse." Kiryu smiled weakly. "Do you duel, Kiryu?"_

_He frowned and looked up. It was a long shot given Kiryu spent most of his time alone and inside. "Duel?"_

_"You know?" Crow said, showing him his deck. "Duel monsters." Kiryu's eyes widened and he nodded slightly, pointing over to the bedside table. Yusei reached over and picked up the deck. "Is that yours?"_

_Kiryu nodded again and took it from him, fanning it out to show him. "There was a man who used to come around, he gave me cards and played with me sometimes."_

_"Yes!" Crow laughed. "Now there's for of us, we can tag duel. Are you good?"_

_"I don't know?" he replied. "I only ever play one person."_

_"We'll have to test you then," Yusei said quietly. "You can partner up with Jack and we'll tag duel, see what you can do."_

_"If you're a handicap, maybe we'll beat him for once," Crow continued. "And if you're awesome, we're pretty used to losing to Jack by now. But one day he'll lose. He can't stay unbeaten forever."_

_Jack rolled his eyes and sat back against the wall, rather pleased that for the first time, Kiryu was showing a genuine, tender smile. He was right about Kiryu. He needed something to live for and a reason to keep moving on. Something to protect and a cause to fight for. And, after being alone for so long, what better cause was there than friends who would do anything for him? Yusei and Crow were perfect for him. And Jack certainly wouldn't mind having another quiet, submissive little bother like Yusei around. It wasn't as if shy, quiet little Kiryu was a threat to his position as the boss._

* * *

Kiryu's eyes snapped open to darkness. Another night trapped in his room. Whatever Divine wanted he'd give it to him just to get out of this room. He didn't even know why Divine had locked him in. If it was because of Jack, wouldn't he have said something by now? Maybe it was to do with when he killed that man. Maybe he was afraid of him now.

Sighing, Kiryu got up, wandering over to the window. He could see Jack's tower over in the distance- just. It was a stretch given the angles of the buildings but he could. Jack was over there. Kiryu desperately hoped Aki had delivered his letter rather than handing it over to Divine. If he read that letter there was no way he was getting out. He didn't know what to do anymore. The person he thought he could trust had actually altered his memories and probably changed the way he felt about him. How was he supposed to trust him?

But, he didn't know if he could trust Jack either. How did he know his memories of Jack weren't false too? What if it was just his subconscious taking in what Jack said? A terrible thought hit him. What if it was all lies? What if they were all using him? What if Jack had never been there? What if there was no Yusei and Crow? What if everything he thought he knew was a lie and they were all in it together? What if it was all a show to manipulate him? Divine and Godwin could be working together, Jack could just be being fed lines and told what to say and do, and it was all lies.

What if even his childhood was a lie and he had no idea who he really was?

Kiry's knees gave out beneath him and he fell to the ground in a heap, his duvet falling around him. He closed his eyes and curled up against the wall. He couldn't trust anyone. He was completely alone.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N:** Yes, I'm back from a lovely weekend in Birmingham. Lots of fun. But back to updates now. And yes, sorry about my u button. It's very sticky, I try to pick up whenever it plays up but I miss the odd one. So, Kiryu, Jack and Divine all coming together, not going to end well for someone. So, thank you for reading, and enjoy.

* * *

'_Did my last letter hurt you, Jack? I hope it did. It was kind of supposed to. After what you did I wanted you to suffer. I was angry and I guess someone was encouraging me to lash out at you. I was really glad to hear from you actually. I didn't think I ever would again. I was afraid you'd forgotten me. I guess you didn't tell Yusei or Crow about it. I know how you are. I never expected a letter back. You'd want to move on, wouldn't you? Then I'm sorry about this, about bringing it all up again. But I guess this is my way of letting you go. Now you can get on with life without worrying about me._'

Divine's fist clenched around the paper. He'd found it while Kiryu was sleeping, along with several other letters between Kiryu and Jack. He'd put Kiryu on lock down and still they were in contact! What did he have to do to remove Jack from Kiryu's life? This one was older though, a copy of one Kiryu had sent. From the looks of it around the time Divine had insisted he say goodbye so he could fake his death. It was worn and loved, like it had been folded and unfolded hundreds of times. There were tear stains blotting some of the ink on the original paper, although which one had shed them he couldn't tell. What was it with those two? Why couldn't he keep them apart?

'_So I wanted to get everything out in the open. I wanted you to know everything so I can let you go without any regrets. You were different in my eyes, you knew that, right? You must of. Maybe I was too subtle for that hard head of yours. I guess I'll just say it out right now just in case. See, you gave me a reason to live, didn't you? You never pitied me or tried to use my past against me. I was so grateful for that and I wanted to be around you from the moment I met you. I hope you knew that. I knew you were stronger and I just wanted to around you all the time. Jack, you saved me. I don't think I ever really told you that._'

Jack _saved_ him? Kiryu had never really spoken about his past. He said it was uneventful, that he hadn't done much of interest, he'd been shy and retiring until he'd met Yusei, Jack and Crow. _Saved_? Divine had _saved_ him. Divine had saved him from himself, from that hospital. He'd helped him realise his powers and accept who he was. Why did _Jack_ have Kiryu's adoration and affection? Why did Divine get nothing but hatred? He cared for Kiryu, he'd stayed with him and never left him. Why did Kiryu show him only distain. Even now. Even when he removed Jack and all the bad experiences. He'd made Kiryu forget his hatred and still Kiryu had nothing more than distrust and betrayal. He _still_ wanted _Jack_.

'_I always wanted to spend time with you. But you were just too busy being aloof and cold, I guess. Whenever we spent time together it was talking about the team or with the guys. I wanted to be alone with you. I wanted things to be personal. You didn't even seemed like a friend sometimes. You were always so distant. You remember when we were sitting there, in my little nest, and you let me just lie on your shoulder? Remember us falling asleep together? I loved that. For once I actually felt close to you. You were so different to them. I know you thought it was just because we were competitive. Let's face it, Yusei and Crow were good duellists, but you and I were on a different level, weren't we? I remember how you'd pester me for a duel, said the winner got whatever they wanted. How much you wanted to prove you could beat me, even though you never could? What would you have done if you'd won? I know if it meant spending time alone with you, I might have lost on purpose. Hell, I might have lost just because I kind of like the idea of being completely at your mercy._'

Jack. Why was it always _Jack_? What was so appealing about that boy? Divine closed his eyes, wanting to tear the letter into pieces. There it was, in Kiryu's own writing. He was just pouring everything out. And the worst part was that Divine had encouraged him to write this letter saying goodbye. He'd done this.

'_That sounds silly, doesn't it? But I know what I wanted to do with you, just to knock you down a peg or two. What I should have done._' There was a bit scribbled out after that. '_I miss you. I miss you all the time. I wish you'd written to me. I wish I hadn't been so angry and I hadn't listened to him. Maybe if I hadn't lashed out you would have written back. I wish you had, Jack. So much. I missed you so much, having someone who understood. I loved you guys so much, I just want to curl up and die sometimes when I start thinking about spending the rest of my life without you. Especially you._'

Divine tore it into pieces and his powers set them alight. There was writing on it, someone else's writing. _Jack's_ writing. '_I miss you too. Always._'. He was storming through the halls of Arcadia. Kiryu was his and Jack was never going to take him from him. Did he have to tamper more with Kiryu's mind to finally own him? Or…

He froze as an idea struck him. Maybe he was going about this the wrong way. Perhaps he didn't need to drive Jack away. Perhaps he needed to bring Jack into the fold. He could alter his mind and bring him in line too. Even if he had no psychic powers, Jack was Godwin's little pet, he was worth something.

He knocked on Kiryu's door and waiting for a moment before unlocking it and stepping inside. Kiryu was lying on his bed, sprawled out, with his back to him. Apparently his little pet was sleeping. Sometimes it felt like that was what Kiryu was now. A pet being kept in a cage. It sadden him actually. He didn't want to keep Kiryu caged. Divine sat on the bed behind him, stroking his hair gently.

"Why?" Kiryu whispered. "What did I do this time?"

"You know I hate keeping you locked up like this, Kiryu," Divine replied. He leant down and kissed his cheek. Kiryu opened his eyes slightly. "I found your letters to Jack. I wish you'd let him go."

"You're keeping me locked up. You took away my memories," he snapped. "Why should I trust you?"

"Because I took him from your memories for a reason, Kiryu," he said softly. "Do you think I wanted to alter you memories and break your trust like that? Hmm?" He tilted Kiryu's head and kissed him gently. "Do you care more about Jack than me?"

"No," Kiryu whispered. "I just don't know what I can trust anymore."

"I swear, Kiryu, I only took Jack away. Everything else is real."

"Why?"

He sighed. He had to think fast. "Because I knew how much he meant to you. And because it was killing you that he was the one who betrayed you."

Kiryu's eyes widened and Divine sighed. "Jack…?"

"I'm sorry, Kiryu," Divine said, stroking his hair. "I knew you cared so much about Jack, that you… _cared_ for him as _more_ than a friend. I saw how it tore you apart that you meant nothing to him and how he had betrayed you. I couldn't stand seeing you in so much pain, wasting away longing for someone who'd hurt you so badly, unable to break free of his spell. So I erased him, so you wouldn't have to feel that pain. I thought it would be easier if you believed it was Yusei who betrayed you rather than Jack." Kiryu shook his head and tried to push him away but Divine held him firmly. "I'm sorry, Kiryu, I thought it was for the best."

Kiryu shook his head and curled up. Divine sighed and stroked his hair gently. They sat there in silence for a while before Divine was content. Kiryu was lost at the moment. Unfortunately, Kiryu finding out his memories were altered meant he didn't know who to trust. Divine just needed to make sure he believed him still. Letting him believe Jack's version of events would only end badly.

"Kiryu, do you still care for Jack?" he asked finally.

Kiryu nodded weakly. "I thought- we met up. We- he- he really did that?"

"I know it hurts, but if you really do want to be with him, we could bring him here, you could confront him?" Kiryu stared up at him. "I have an idea, but I worry it would be too much for you. I know you don't trust me so much since I did this, so if we brought him here, you could confront him, you could face him and get some answers."

Kiryu sighed, considering for a moment before nodding and lowering his head. "Alright. We can do that. Promise it'd be just me and him through. So I can talk to him alone, without you interfering."

"Me, interfere?" he chuckled. "Never."

"Divine."

"I promise, Kiryu." Kiryu nodded slightly and Divine smiled. "Write Jack a letter, get it out the way you normally do, tell him I'm going away for the week and you want see him. Be your normal creative self." Kiryu frowned and glared up at him and Divine smiled softly. "I am sorry, and we will make Jack pay if that's what you want. I know you must find it hard to trust me right now, but I did it with the best intentions."

"The road to Hell is paved with good intentions," Kirui muttered.

He shook his head and laughed. "Tell me about your past."

"You know about it."

"Your childhood," Divine insisted. "Tell me about when you were you a child."

"Why?" Kiryu laughed. "I told you, it's not interesting." He chuckled and tilted his head back. "I was a shut in child. I grew up with just my mother and her… male friends. I wasn't allowed outside, we barely got enough food to survive. When my mother died, I had to go out into the world and fight to survive. The boys saved me the first time we met, I was weak as a kitten back then. They took me to Martha and they got me back to health. I was shy and quiet and didn't know how to interact with people. Nothing special."

Divine frowned, running his fingers through Kiryu's hair lovingly. He didn't believe he was telling the entire truth. It sounded rather glossed over. Since they'd bought up Kiryu's past in their letters it had to mean something. Still, pushing Kiryu on it might not be the best plan just yet. One step at a time.

He kissed him gently and left Kiryu to it. He had plans to make. Jack would pay dearly for everything he'd done. No one took anything from him. Jack was not going to get away with this. Perhaps with Jack being held here, Kiryu would have no choice but to obey him. Even if he regained his memories and figured everything out, would he risk Jack's safety? It seemed if the two really cared about each other, they'd be easy to manipulate. Although the idea of letting someone else near his Kiryu infuriated him. His usual calm, calculating attitude crumbled when it came to Kiryu. _His_ Kiryu.

Divine watched Kiryu's room for the day, trying to figure out just how Kiryu had got letters in and out. Then Aki came with Kiryu's dinner. She slipped in and Divine frowned. When she returned, nearly half an hour later, a letter was on the tray.

"Aki," he called. She smiled and gazed over. "I'm going away for the week, I'll be leaving today. Unfortunately it's rather urgent."

"Yes Divine," Aki said quietly. "I hope things go to plan."

He nodded and smiled. "Kiryu is to remain under lock down, alright. The cooks have orders, they'll prepare his meals, just take them into him. I'm leaving your in charge of him. Look after him for me, Aki."

"Yes, Divine, of course. I'll look after him."

"Good." He smiled and kissed her head gently. "Do me proud, Aki."

"I will."

He smiled and returned to his room. So, that was how Kiryu got his letters out. No doubt Aki was taking them to his Security friend and she'd hand them to Jack. It was rather smart. No doubt Kiryu had already talked Aki into letting Jack in. Now he had to wait. He locked himself up in his room so everyone would believe he'd gone and waited, watching the cameras for Jack's arrival.

It didn't take long. The next day, in fact, Aki was hurrying down to the back entrance. Divine chuckled to himself, hurrying down the hall to Kiryu's room. Kiryu's head snapped up as he entered and Divine smiled. He leant down and kissed him gently.

"He's on his way," Divine murmured. Kiryu grinned. "It'll be fine, I promise."

He frowned and Divine let his powers flow into the Brain Control card again. Kiryu's eyes dulled and he laid there still and calmed. Divine smiled and waited silently for Jack to turn up. After five minutes, the door opened and Divine moved behind the wardrobe and out of sight.

"I'll be back to let you out in an hour," Aki said softly.

Jack grunted and the door shut again. "Kiryu?"

He stepped in, glancing around before his gaze fell on Kiryu. It had been a while since he saw Jack so close. He was a handsome teen, well-built and with a face that seemed slightly older than he was. His eyes were sharp and had a fiery determination in his eyes. Jack hurried over to Kiryu and gently rolled him over.

"Kiryu?" He shook his gently, stroking his cheek and trying to get him to wake up. "Kiryu? Kiryu, wake up. Kiryu?" Of course there was no response. "Kiryu!"

"He can't hear," Divine said quietly. Jack whipped around, glaring over and Divine smirked. "Don't look so down. He's not hurt, just a little out of it."

"It was a trap then?" Jack snapped.

"I suppose," he replied with a shrug. He smiled and sat on Kiryu's bed, resting the teens head in his lap and stroking his hair once more. Jack moved towards the door but Divine chuckled. "It's locked, you know that. She won't be back for an hour." Jack turned and glared down at him. Divine gestured to the foot of the bed. "Sit, _King_."

Jack hesitated and Divine lowered his gaze, focusing on Kiryu, making sure not to look like a threat to either of them. There was nothing Jack could do and he didn't look like he was going to leave Kiryu. Finally, he caught sight of Jack sitting from the edge of his vision. He didn't look up but carried on stroking Kiryu's hair.

"What have you done to him?" Jack snapped.

He smiled. "Just made sure he can relax around you. I'll admit I used him to lure you here. Kiryu wanted to talk to you, but I didn't tell him I was going to do. He's rather fond of you, you know that, don't you?" Jack frowned and he laughed. "I read the letters between the two of you… it's more than just fondness, isn't it?"

"What do you want from me?"

"Right now, I want to know what you know about Kiryu's past." Jack glanced away and Divine frowned. A touchy subject? Kiryu was definitely lying to him then. "How am I supposed to help him if I don't know everything about him?"

"You don't care about him," Jack hissed.

"Of course I do, Jack, I love him. And I won't let you take him from me."

"You don't love him, you love his power."

"Isn't that the same thing?" Divine said, leaning down and kissing Kiryu's forehead. His gaze flickered up to see the look of utter disgust on Jack's face. "How do you define someone, Jack, if not by their strength and power? Hmm? Pick three words to describe Kiryu, what would they be? Powerful, lethal and intelligent. That is what he is and that is what I love."

"He hates you," Jack said, reaching for Kiryu's hand. "You can fool yourself into believing that's what love is if you want, but you made his skin crawl. You made him sick and controlling his mind will never change that. The _true_ Kiryu was sickened by you."

Divine's control snapped for a brief second and he struck Jack across the face. The little _brat_ was spoilt. Satellites always needed to be taught who was in charge. They respected nothing but force and this one was being pampered and preened, he'd grown arrogant. He needed to learn. No one spoke like that in Arcadia, his home, his kingdom.

Jack was no king here.

He straightened himself up and returned to gently stroking Kiryu's hair. It was calming, like stroking a cat. He smiled as Jack held his cheek, glaring up at him from under his hair. It didn't matter. Satellite trash like him should have been used to it.

"You knew, didn't you?" Jack said, his voice low and soft. "You knew how much you disgusted him, that's why you did all this?"

Divine chuckled. "That's right, Jack. He told me the day I found out about you two. You should have seen the look on his face when he realised how much trouble he was in. He was _terrified_. Have you ever seen that? It's quite a stunning sight. I had him like this. I sat with him and held him as I erased you from his memories entirely."

"Why? Because I was a threat to your control?"

"Precisely," he sneered. "He believes me. I can make him believe everything I feed him."

"But it's not him," Jack snapped.

"It's the essence of him," Divine laughed. "He is just as powerful, lethal and intelligent. I've not changed what he truly is. So, tell me about his past and I'll lift the trance and give you time alone." Jack frowned and Divine smiled, turning his attention to Kiryu once more. "Or I can leave him like this? Maybe tinker with his mind a little more?"

"Fine! I'll tell you."

"I knew you'd see things my way."

Jack turned away, sliding his fingers between Kiryu's absently. His story might not have been anything special in the Satellite but it was still tragic. It happened to Kiryu. He never wanted to think about what Kiryu had been through. It was different when the victims were faceless, nothing more than stories and Security files. This was Kiryu though. He was his friend. He was something _more_ than just a friend now, he supposed. It hurt thinking about what he'd been through.

"His father was seriously injured in Zero Reverse, he died when Kiryu was young," Jack explained quietly. "He was an only child and his mother only had him because his father wanted a family." He paused and frowned. He knew a lot of Kiryu's story, but telling Divine everything felt wrong. "She had men over and locked Kiryu up when they were there. He wasn't allowed to leave her sight the rest of the time. When he got older and started getting too big to handle she locked him up permanently. She was murdered and he ran for his life. We found him and that's all there is to it."

Divine smiled and Jack's stomach churned. "You are quite a well behaved boy when you want to be."

"You're threatening Kiryu," he snapped. "I'm not going to let you destroy his mind over something so small."

"Of course," Divine purred. He laid Kiryu on the bed and got up, heading to the door. "You won't be leaving for a while, Jack."

"You think you can keep me here too?" he said, moving over and holding Kiryu gently. "Godwin-"

"Godwin has no power over me, _boy_," he laughed. "At best, he'll bargain with me for your release. And don't think about taking Kiryu from me by force. When I was altering his memories, I adjusted something else. There's a backup. If you take him from me, all I have to do is say two words and his entire mind will be wiped and he will tear everything apart. All he will be left with is the knowledge that this city is his enemy and he has to make everyone pay."

Jack didn't bother arguing with him. The man was obviously insane. Divine pulled out a remote and the door unlocked. He stepped out and Jack was tempted to chase after him and escape but he couldn't leave Kiryu like this. He held him to his chest, stroking his check gently.

"It'll be ok, Kiryu, we're going to get you away from him."

Kiryu's eyes cleared and he blinked up at Jack, looking confused and exhausted. Jack smiled slightly and Kiryu sat up quickly, moving back and staring up at him. Then his eyes darkened and his gaze narrowed.

"Jack."

"Kiryu?" Jack said. "What's wrong?"

"You…" Kiryu closed his eyes for a moment and shook his head before that furious, fiery glare that used to terrify rival gang leaders locked onto him. Jack's blood ran cold and he had the urge to back away. He stood his ground though. Meeting Kiryu's gaze and waiting to find out just what lies Divine had fed him this time. "You betrayed me?"


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N:** Soooo, expect slower updates now because my job has started which means I actually have to work. More Kiryu and Jack and non explicit sexual themes (you've been warned, although it really is rather nondescript) and Divine is not impressed. Thanks for reading and enjoy.

* * *

Kiryu glared up at Jack. Why did he look so confused? Because Divine was lying or because he thought it wouldn't come out? Jack shook his head and Kiryu clenched his jaw, waiting for a reply. And finally it came.

"Do you really believe that?"

"You'll deny it either way, won't you?" Kiryu replied.

Jack sighed and shook his head. "You know what, I'm not going to deny I let you down at times. But I _never_ betrayed you. Divine is-"

"Don't blame this on Divine, ok?" he snapped. "Not everything is Divine's fault. Maybe this is actually your fault for once!" Jack turned away and didn't answer. "Well, Jack? At least tell me why?"

"I never betrayed you, Kiryu," Jack insisted. "No one did. We were your friends. We wouldn't do that to you."

"Don't lie to me."

"Kiryu-"

"Don't lie to me, Jack!" He stalked forwards on the bed and Jack leant back slightly. "Why did you come here, Jack?" Jack remained silent and Kiryu glared up at him. "Why?"

"Because you asked me to be here," Jack replied softly. "Because I'm worried about you. What do you want me to say? That I'm here to see you suffering? It's not like that, Kiryu, I'm trying to help you."

Kiryu shook his head. He didn't know what he expected Jack to say but his mind was spinning, he couldn't make sense of his own thoughts. He couldn't tell if Jack was lying or Divine was but he didn't know what to say or think.

"Kiryu," Jack said finally, tipping Kiryu's head up gently. "Look at me, you know I'm not lying. You _know_ I'm not lying." Kiryu gazed up at him, searching his eyes for a sign of deception. Not that he ever really saw it in Divine's eyes either. "I would never want to see you hurting or suffering. I'd never want to see you like this."

Kiryu frowned. "Liar…"

"What?"

"I can see it, Jack, you're lying to me!" Kiryu yelled, shoving him onto his back. "Tell me the truth! Why, Jack? I can see it, Jack, so tell me why?"

"What's wrong with you?" Jack yelled back, shoving him off. Kiryu went for him again but Jack pinned him down, keeping him from lashing out anymore. "Kiryu, tell me what's going on and stop shouting. Come on, Kiryu, talk to me."

"Tell me the truth, Jack," he said, giving up on struggling. "Why do you hate me so much?"

Jack's eyes widened and Kiryu stared up at him, waiting him to deny it. Honestly, Kiryu didn't understand. After what had happened between him them, Kiryu had thought Jack cared but when he looked at him, he's seen those flashes of resentment that made it so easy to believe what Divine had told him. Even if he didn't want to believe Jack could ever betray him like that, it was starting to feel like Divine was telling the truth all along.

And Jack _wasn't_ denying it!

Finally Jack sighed, leaning down over him. Kiryu almost held his breath as Jack kissed his check. "You make me weak, Kiryu."

He shivered slightly and swallowed heavily. How was Jack able to do this to him? Kiryu's eyes closed and Jack's fingers slid between his, squeezing his hand gently. Jack's voice was soft and honest and Kiryu had to believe he was telling the truth. Although, even if he was being honest, that didn't explain why he seemed to hate him. Why would he act like this and hate him at the same time? It didn't make sense.

"That letter…" He sighed and tightened his grip on his hands. "Do you know that for over a year and a half I had no idea how you really felt about me? Even after that letter, I didn't know what you'd wanted from me. You know if you'd just told me you wanted something between us…You're not shy, not after we saved you, why the hell wouldn't you just tell me?" Kiryu stayed silent, letting Jack vent. He needed to know what was going on in Jack's mind. "Do you know how confused you made me? Sometimes it felt like you wanted more from me but then you'd just as quickly brush it off. And I didn't know if I wanted you to want me like that or not and the entire time I thought you and Yusei-"

"Nothing happened between me and Yusei," Kiryu muttered.

"You say that now but how are we supposed to know you're not lying," he said. "You think it matters anyway? Back then I had no idea what happened in your head or behind closed doors. But that's not the point. The point is I had no idea what there was between us and I thought you were dead. And then you just turned up alive and well. Everything was suddenly all churned up again." He sighed and shook his head and Kiryu tiled his head slightly, trying to meet his gaze but Jack kept his head low. "I thought I'd left it all behind, Kiryu, I thought I'd given up everything to get here, to get this title, but you suddenly being here…"

"Jack?"

"You're a threat to everything I've worked for, Kiryu," he murmured. "I threw away everything to get here and then you turn up and you can destroy it all. I don't know what to do with you. I want you desperately and the second you call for me I come running. I won't leave you here, I worry about you constantly, I drop everything and make excuses to slip away and use Tessa so I can be with you and why? Why, when you're the one thing that can bring everything crashing down around me?"

"I wouldn't do that to you."

"And the worst part is that I would let it all come crashing down if it meant being with you," Jack continued. "If it was the way to save you, if Divine would let you go if I gave it all up, I would. I'd let them take us back to the Satellite, to face Yusei and Crow and… can you imagine Martha's reaction?"

"She'd flip," Kiryu whispered, finally squeezing his hands back. "She'd tell us off for not letting her know we were alright and set us to work. Yusei… Yusei would never let us go-"

"You. He'd never let _you_ go, I'd probably get a smack. Off all three of them."

"I'd never let anyone hurt you," he laughed softly. "You're mine."

Jack hummed. "Kiryu... I don't hate you really, I just… I don't even know. You're the thing that can destroy me, Kiryu, and sometimes I want it to all come down so I could be with you. Do you have any idea how… frustrating that is? To know someone out there can destroy your entire world and that you wouldn't even care?"

"The word you were looking for was terrifying," Kiryu said. "It is. Terrifying, I mean." He laughed and tilted his head. "So… _are_ you going to kiss me, or did you plan on hiding all day?" Jack lifted his head slightly and Kiryu smiled up at him, loving how adorable he looked when he was so confused. "Well?"

"Do you believe me?" Jack said. "That I didn't ever betray you, that I don't ever want to hurt you?"

Kiryu sighed and tilted his head. "I don't know. I'm not sure I believe either of you, perhaps you're all playing games with me. But what I do know is that I do want you here. I still want to be around you. So?"

Jack smiled slightly and Kiryu grinned back at him. He slid his hand from Jack's and wrapped his arm around him, drawing him down. Jack didn't need any more encouragement, quickly claiming Kiryu's lips in a deep, rough kiss. Kiryu meant it whole heartedly; he wanted desperately to be with Jack, to hold onto him and to believe him but it was so hard. Divine's words were so hard to shake. Jack's hand slid down his side and Kiryu bit back a small, pleased noise.

He threw Jack off him and to the floor in the blink of an eye. Jack hit the floor with a grunt and Kiryu was over him within second, sitting astride his chest, pinning his arms down with his knees and putting his hands in his hair.

Jack was staring up at him, that adorably confused look on his features again. "Kiryu?"

"Jack." He grinned and leant down over him, tugging roughly on his hair to make Jack hiss in pain. "If I ever find out you've been lying to me about any of this, I will destroy you, understand me?"

"Kiryu-"

"Do you understand, Jack?" he demanded with another sharp tug.

"Yes!" Jack cried. "I'm not lying!"

Kiryu smirked and leant down for another kiss. He believed him. He had no idea why, but he did. He believed him and he never wanted to hurt him again. Jack made his heart race more than anyone, more than Divine ever had. Jack seemed to have had enough of being pushed around and twisted to shove Kiryu into the side of the bed.

"Is this what you want, Kiryu?" Jack snapped. "Do you want someone as rough as Divine, someone who only sees you as an object? A weapon? I've seen how he treats you, Kiryu, and I won't do that. You're worth so much more than that."

Kiryu stared up at him and Jack smirked until Kiryu sighed and leant against his shoulder. "I know… you just confuse me, Jack, the two of you."

In all honestly, Jack was so different to Divine. More and more he was starting to understand Jack's dislike of Divine, he was starting to think he was right. Maybe Divine was feeding him lies to control him. And he'd thought he could trust Divine? How could he have been so stupid?

Still, Jack wasn't getting off scot free either.

Kiryu lifted his head, glaring up at Jack. "Duel me."

"What?" Jack said, glaring back.

"Duel. Me." Why was that so hard? Jack just carried on staring at him. "Well, you're a King and you say you think of me as King. Duel me, let's see who's the King of Kings. You know the winner gets a prize right?"

Jack laughed and shook his head. "Maybe another time."

"Hmm…" Kiryu tilted his head. It was unusual for Jack to turn down a duel. Then again, he'd only managed to beg an hour off Aki. Who knew how long they had left? Actually, it felt like time had gone in a flash. He must have dozed off and missed Jack coming in. "Fine, but the next time you come see me, we're duelling, right?"

"Kiryu…" He sighed and Kiryu frowned. "I'm not sure if there will be a next time." Kiryu jolted back, staring up at him. Did Jack not want to see him anymore? Had his mood swings pushed him too far? "I doubt Divine will let me go anytime soon. There are lots of procedures in place if I get in trouble, but he'd a powerful man, and I don't want to leave you."

"Jack…" He leant up and kissed him gently. "Later then?" He nodded slightly and Kiryu flashed a devilish grin. He pushed Jack up to the bed. "Sit."

"What? Kiryu-"

"Take off your coat."

He didn't wait before starting to unbutton Kiryu's coat. Jack laughed and helped Kiryu with the buttons before taking his hands. "Take off your shirt."

"What?" Kiryu laughed.

"Take off your shirt," Jack ordered. "If I'm losing something, so are you."

Kiryu laughed and nodded. He stood slowly and reached down, pulling his shirt over his head and tossing it away. Jack's gaze had been focused on his eyes movement, something that made Kiryu rather proud. His precious white coat was hanging around his elbows as Jack openly stared at him. Kiryu took the opportunity to take Jack's coat from, folding it over a chair and smiling back at Jack.

"I take it I don't disappoint, your highness?" he purred.

A visible shiver shot through Jack and Kiryu's grin widened. It was certainly a good sign. He'd always wanted Jack to look at him like that. He supposed, given Jack's rant earlier, he had been a little too subtle about his desires. Perhaps he should have used the ante for his own purposes rather than being silly. Perhaps he should have let Jack win and seen just what Jack would do with him.

He wandered back over, leaning over Jack and kissing him gently. Jack smiled. "You've never disappointed me, Kiryu."

"I'm glad."

Perhaps if he'd been more selfish with his prize, Jack wouldn't still be a virgin. Perhaps, Kiryu wouldn't have had his first time with Divine. He liked that thought. The two of them experiencing that together would have been rather sweet. It was silly thought, the kind of thing silly girls read about in their romance novels. A sweet but ultimately silly idea.

"Divine was asking about your past," Jack said quietly.

"Later, Jack," Kiryu murmured, trailing kisses down his neck. "Don't ruin the mood."

"Why?" he murmured, running his finger over Kiryu's skin. "Is this going anywhere special?"

Kiryu smirked and shook his head. "Jack, you are a stupid sometimes. Of course it's going somewhere special. If you're up for it?"

Jack blinked up at him and Kiryu bit his lip, trying not to ruffle his hair like he was a child. Jack might have always been bigger and older and stronger but it seemed Kiryu had one or two things over him. He'd never imagined it would be Jack looking so confused but the idea of more. Kiryu chuckled and knelt in front of him. Suddenly Jack seemed to understand where this was going.

"Kiryu?"

"Only if you want to," Kiryu said, tilting his head. "Well?"

"Why does it feel like any moment Divine is going to burst in and tear you away from me?" Jack said.

"I'd kill him before I let him take you from me," he replied. "Not at a moment like this."

He hummed and tilted his head, gazing up at Jack, who hesitated a moment longer before nodding. Kiryu beamed up and him, leaning up and kissing him gently. There had been the odd day he'd wanted this, when he'd thought about treating Jack like this, he was pretty sure he had even back in the Satellite. Of course Kiryu was worried about Divine just as much as Jack was. It didn't feel right, he wasn't the type to leave them to it. It was a little suspicious that he wasn't interfering.

Still, Kiryu wanted to make the most of his time with Jack. He slid away Jack's clothes, just enough that he could kiss the pale skin around his navel. Jack's gaze never left him and his fingers slid into Kiryu's hair. Unlike Divine, Jack wasn't rough, his hands were trembling slightly as if he didn't quite believe what was happening. Divine always pushed him closer, demanding things be done his way. Everything had to be a fight with him. Jack was just watching as Kiryu took him slowly into his mouth. It was nice to have someone who so enchanted by him.

As Kiryu's memories had cleared, he'd figured out just how fond he had been of Jack. How much he'd cared for him. Things were still complicated and confusing and blurred. But he'd figured out just how much he'd wanted him.

Jack's confidence in the situation seemed to be growing. His grip on Kiryu's hair tightened slightly and he drew Kiryu closer. Finally, he had Jack right where he wanted him. If only the threat of interruption was from Yusei and Crow rather than Divine. Then everything would have been perfect. It was too quiet without them. Having Crow's loud voice and Yusei tinkering with machines in the background would have been comforting but Arcadia was too quiet. Although, it did make it that much easier to focus solely on Jack's pleased little noises growing steadily louder.

Locking his gaze with Jack's, Kiryu made a show of swallowing and licking his lips slowly. Jack caught his chin and guided him up to sit in his lap and Kiryu allowed himself to be pulled around. He sat happily on his lap, snuggling into his shoulder and wrapping his arms around him.

"So… does this make us like a couple?" Kiryu murmured.

"I don't want to think about complicated things like that," Jack replied. He sighed and laid back on the bed, pulling Kiryu down with him. "We'll figure it out once I get you out of here."

Kiryu laughed. "You're so sure about that?"

"About what?"

"Getting me out of here?"

Jack frowned and Kiryu sighed, sitting up and pulling up the covers around him. Honestly, he liked thinking positive as much as the next person but he didn't know it they could anymore. Divine was a powerful man and Kiryu couldn't see how they could get around him anymore. He'd already proven he could alter their minds and could bribe the city and the justice system. How was two Satellite kids supposed to get around that? And even if they did, Goodwin was just as bad. What were they supposed to do?

The covered shifted and he was rather surprised when Jack joined him under there, wrapping him in his arms and holding him close. Kiryu smiled, noticing Jack's top had gone missing. Not that he really minded. He was perfectly content to run his hands over his bare chest. He was rather tempted to kiss him all over but he didn't really want to let things get too carried away with the threat of Divine interrupting them.

"Don't let it get you down, Kiryu," Jack murmured. "We'll figure something out. He has to have a weakness." Kiryu nodded weakly. "There are worse places to be stuck that with you anyway, Kiryu."

Kiryu almost laughed. He'd been looking for Divine's weakness for some time now. Why did Jack think he could do any better? Maybe he just needed a different point of view though. Maybe he needed someone from his team to get him back into his right frame of mine. He had been off his game for so long.

A small shrill beeping echoes through the room and Kiryu sighed. Jack frowned as he sat up and climbed out of bed. "Where are you going?"

"Medication," Kiryu replied, pouring out a drink and taking his pills out of the draw. Jack eyed the pills suspiciously and Kiryu laughed. "I've been taking these since I was in hospital, don't worry." He took them quickly and finished off his drink. "I'm sick, remember?"

"I know." Jack sighed, holding out his hand to him as he came back over. Kiryu smiled and took his hand, letting Jack pull him back down and wrap him up again. "We really missed you, Kiryu. We never forgot you."

Kiryu nodded and closed his eyes. "I'm glad. I missed you guys all the time. I thought you didn't want me anymore. I thought I'd done something wrong to deserve you guys abandoning me."

"No," he said firmly. "No, we just didn't think it was so serious. If we'd realise how far you would have gone, we'd have dragged you to Martha and forced you to stay inside until we figured out how to knock some sense into you."

"You'd have had to lock me up forever," Kiryu laughed. "Haven't you head I'm a risk to society?"

"You're not a risk to me."

"I will be if I find out you've been lying and using me," he replied. Jack sighed and Kiryu opened his eyes. "Hey, either cover your tracks or be honest with me." He closed his eyes once more and Jack ran his hands through his hair. "Shh, get some rest, Divine's probably got something in store for us, sleep while you can."

"If I close my eyes, I'm worried you won't be there when I open them again."

"I'm not going anywhere, Jack, not if I can help it."

* * *

Divine had been monitoring Kiryu and Jack since he'd left. It was infuriating. Despite everything he'd said and done to turn Kiryu against Jack, he still showing him love and affection. Sure, he'd been aggressive at first but Jack had quickly calmed him again. Why was Jack so special to him? What did he have to do to get his way?

Perhaps he was right to think Jack was the key to controlling Kiryu. After all, it was Jack Kiryu had asked for first. Back in the hospital it was Jack that Kiryu had asked for above anyone else. Yes, having Jack there was the key. He wasn't going to let the Director have him back for a low price. He was worth far too much.

Kiryu and Jack were curled up in bed together. It would have been adorable if Kiryu didn't belong to Divine. Still, if Jack could be brought around to his way of thinking, perhaps he wasn't so bad. After all, Kiryu and Jack were rather similar. Both were powerful duellists and, as Kiryu had told him, Jack had the same ambition. Divine had already made it clear to Aki that he was here and he'd look after Kiryu again. Of course, she's tried to make excuses, no doubt fearing what would happen if Jack was caught, but he heard none of it and told her bluntly that if she opened Kiryu's door there would be hell to pay. He didn't like talking to Aki like that, but it was imperative that Jack stayed where he was and the pair of them had no chance of escape until their spirits were broken and their minds were his.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N:** Big long chapter today. More details on early Kiryu and big dramatic duel. Who will win? Dumdumdummmm! And Jack and Kiryu are adorable. I should do more regentshipping. It's one of my favourites, along with squabbleshipping. It's like my sister says, shipping people who don't argue constantly just isn't natural. Can't do it. I might do a few oneshots for them sometime. Anyway, yes, thank you and enjoy.

* * *

Jack sighed to himself, running his fingers absently thought Kiryu's hair, still coming to terms with all that had happened. He wasn't sure how long they'd been there, or whether anyone had realised he was missing yet, but it didn't seem to matter so much with Kiryu in his arms. Even in their days as Team Satisfaction, something had been different between them. Although, his concerns about Kiryu and Yusei had driven a wedge between them later on but now he knew it was nothing more than coincidences.

He still remembered the shy little boy they'd first found. He remembered thinking how he was just another tortured soul, one he could grow fond of, but nothing special. And, worst of all, he remember the stab of guilt that shot through him when they realised they'd had a chance to save him earlier. That had played on Jack's conscience more than he would have liked. It was the first sign that he was a little too fond of him. Especially after so little time.

_Kiryu was leading them through G Sector. Yusei and Crow were hanging around close to him, like they still didn't trust him not to collapse. It had been a month since he'd asked for their help and he'd recovered quickly. They were rather careful about not overwhelming him, although after their tag duel the pair nearly bowled him over chattering about how good he was. _

_Jack rather liked Kiryu. He was quiet, but in a shy way, different from Yusei. Very different. Yusei wasn't shy, he would speak up whenever he felt the need, and when he did speak it was with confidence and passion. He just didn't feel the need to talk constantly and saved words for when they were important. Kiryu, on the other hand, was definitely _shy_. He didn't speak very often because he was uncertain and nervous. He didn't know how to interact with people. And Jack liked that for some reason._

_And right now, Yusei had talked Kiryu into talking about his past and taking them through everything. He'd suggested going back through it might help. Jack wasn't sure, but he gave them the benefit of the doubt. Yusei was always the best at figuring out people's feelings._

If someone had told Jack back then that Kiryu would become the leader of the team, would snap and kill someone and then be lying there in his arms, he would have laughed. Shy little Kiryu… Perhaps that was where Kiryu's ideas for the Satellite came from though. Maybe that was where his sparkle came from. He'd been locked away with nothing but books. Fictional stories where the good guys won and everything was put right by the heroes. He'd never been exposed to real life and the pain it bought.

Kiryu hummed in his arms and Jack smiled. He was still trying to get his head around it all. Kiryu's questions lingered in his mind. What would he have done if he'd won back then? What if Kiryu had let him win? If he'd known what he did now, he would have demanded Kiryu join him in bed. Perhaps he would have even if he hadn't known. He'd never really thought about it. He figured he'd work out his prize after he won. He'd never beaten Kiryu. Sometimes he wondered if he ever could.

The door opened and they both opened their eyes, glaring over at Divine and Aki. Divine smiled kindly and Kiryu made a small growling noise in the back of his throat.

"How did you two find your fist night together?" Divine said.

"What do you want?" Kiryu snapped.

Jack frowned. He'd been here all night? He glanced out the window. It was bright out. The sun had been setting last time he looked. Someone must have noticed he was gone by now. Godwin would be here to get him back soon.

"Just to check on my caged little birds," Divine replied, smiling back at Kiryu. "Do you two want to duel?"

"Of course," Kiryu said, sitting up. Jack frowned, it seemed too easy. Then Kiryu lowered his head. "No…"

"Why not, Kiryu?" Aki said softly, taking a small step forwards.

Kiryu took Jack's hand and suddenly he understood why Kiryu didn't want to duel. His powers. It they duelled, Jack could get seriously hurt. He had the power to kill. Who knew what it would do to Kiryu if Jack got hurt. Was that Divine's plan?

"Don't be afraid, Kiryu," Divine said. "If you can control your powers and emotions, no one will get hurt, will they? Get dressed. We'll have breakfast in my office in half an hour, then a duel. Please, bear in mind, Kiryu, if you refuse I'll have to let Aki have a shot at Jack."

Kiryu's eyes widened and his squeezed Jack's hand tightly as Divine and Aki left and the door locked. Jack didn't get that bit. He wouldn't lose to Aki, why was he afraid? He was starting to figure out just why Kiryu was still here and still locked up though. This place was something like they'd never faced before. In the Satellite, their enemies were low level criminals, who'd served their sentences but weren't safe enough to be realised into the City. Divine was something else, something more sophisticated and intelligent.

Kiryu sighed, running his hand through his hair. "I'll do my best to control it then."

"Kiryu?"

He didn't mind duelling Kiryu, what was wrong with him? He wasn't afraid of his powers. He'd left Kiryu once, why would he leave him again? His powers weren't going to put him off. Sitting up slowly, he wrapped his arms gently around Kiryu's shoulders.

"I'm not afraid of you," Jack murmured in his ear. "I never have been and never will be. I want you to see how strong I've become first hand."

Kiryu smiled, leaning back against him. "You think you've grown stronger?"

"I think so," he replied softly. "I'm King now. And… given what you always said about people's true feelings showing in a duel, you should show me what you're feeling, everything you'd been through. If these powers are linked to your pain, then it's ok." He sighed and closed his eyes, kissing his cheek. Jack wasn't sure what he was saying anymore. He was starting to sound like Yusei. Although, he supposed Kiryu had told him all these and he'd passed it all to Yusei and Crow as time went on. "If you want to show me your pain, that's ok. I'm not afraid of you. I'm never afraid of you."

"I don't want to hurt you," Kiryu whispered. "You don't deserve it. You're not the one I'm mad at."

Jack laughed and tilted Kiryu's head up for a rough, bruising kiss. Kiryu twisted and hiss arms wrapped around his shoulders, pushing the kiss deeper and dragging him closer. He didn't care about Kiryu's powers or what he'd done. He should have. Really. But instead he just wanted to hang onto Kiryu forever. Perhaps that was all Kiryu needed, someone to hold him forever and never let him go, to reassure him and help him through everything without some other motive.

_"You can tell us everything, Kiryu," Crow said quietly. "Nothing you tell us is going to make any difference."_

_Kiryu lowered his head, glancing up at them from under his hair. Yusei and Crow smiled back at him and he nodded slowly. "I just… don't want to sound like I'm ungrateful for what I had."_

_Jack snorted. What he had? As far as Jack knew, he had nothing. He already knew Kiryu's story. Who would be grateful for that? Of course, he never said these things aloud, that would be a little too rude, even for him, but he didn't see what Kiryu had to be grateful for. Except for them saving him. _

_"This is where we found you," Yusei said, pointing over at a junk yard. "Do you remember?"_

_"Not really," Kiryu replied. "It's a bit of a blur." He turned and nodded up the street. "My house was up there."_

Jack was quite content to lie in bed, watching Kiryu getting ready for breakfast. It might not have been his house above the city, but Divine kept his psychics in luxury. The bed was large and comfy and the room had everything you needed to keep someone locked up for days on end.

Once Kiryu was done, he nudged Jack up, helping him dress too, between teasing kisses. By the time Divine opened the door again, they were sitting on the windowsill, gazing out at the city as they talked over the landmarks. Neither Jack nor Kiryu had seen everything. Jack saw more of the glitz and glamour and Kiryu knew all the more down to earth places. Jack was content to sit with Kiryu in his lap, their fingers entwined as they chatted. He ignored Divine. He didn't matter as long as he had Kiryu.

"Are you two ready for breakfast?" Divine said.

Jack glanced over his shoulder and Kiryu sighed. "If we say no, you'll force us to come anyway, won't you?"

"With that strange mind trick you used on Kiryu the other day?" Jack said.

Divine gave them an almost charming smile. "I'm glad we understand each other. It's always easier if you cooperate. Shall we?"

Kiryu got up from Jack's lap and they followed Divine through the halls. For some reason, Divine's office was larger than the room they'd been trapped in. There was a huge breakfast banquet laid out which Kiryu dug into straight away. How Kiryu ate so much and stayed so skinny was beyond Jack. He, on the other hand, was a little more suspicious, only joining Kiryu when he was pulled over shown all his favourite things. Jack was more interested in the tea, and let Kiryu deal with food. They sat on the settees, across from Divine and Aki. Kiryu handed Jack a plate and Jack handed Kiryu a cup of tea in return.

It wasn't long before Jack had finished everything he was going to eat and handed the rest to Kiryu to finish. He always finished off. No wonder he had so much energy all the time. Divine was watching silently, something Jack wasn't every pleased with. He was every aware Divine could change their memories and probably all manner of other things. He didn't like being so vulnerable, especially with Kiryu in the same boat. He was starting to think Kiryu had a slightly fragile mind, given his break down and how he got a little depressed sometimes. Perhaps his mind wasn't quite right to start with and it was being locked up that kept anyone from noticing.

_Jack followed absently down the road. Crow and Yusei were chatting quietly and Kiryu was smiling and nodding. Finally, they reached the house, one that was rather familiar but Jack couldn't figure out where from. Kiryu opened the door and led them in, looking even paler than normal. _

_"I know this place," Crow said, glancing around. Yusei nodded. "We've been here before, right Jack?"_

_Jack grunted slightly and nodded, drawing Kiryu's rather surprised gaze. He looked rather cute with his eyes wide and confused. Jack almost smirked. Inside was pretty bland and Jack seemed to remember this was where there were parties, the lady who owned the house gave out free alcohol if there were enough people around. Martha disapproved, and Yusei wasn't exactly on enthusiastic until they got a few drinks down him. They'd sneak in and take the free booze happily._

_"You lived here?" Yusei murmured. Kiryu nodded. "But this is… this is the house we used to come for…" Jack nodded again. "We never knew."_

_"No one knew," Kiryu whispered. He wandered up the stairs and they followed quickly. "She didn't let anyone see me."_

_Kiryu stopped at the top of the stairs, glaring at the end of the hall. Jack frowned. He'd never seen Kiryu glare like that. Another good look for him. Perhaps there was more to him than just a shy kid. Yusei frowned and stepped over towards the door Kiryu was glaring at._

"So, what exactly do you expect to get from keeping me here?" Jack said, sipping his tea. "You know Godwin won't let you keep me."

"Godwin can try to take you, if he wants to risk all his secrets." Jack and Kiryu glanced at each other. Godwin would protect his own interests other everything else. Jack didn't think he'd be left to rot in Arcadia but it might get complicated. "You two want an incentive to duel rather than a threat."

"It would be easier to get the cooperation you like so much," Kiryu replied.

Divine smiled and tilted his head. "I thought as much. So, in the Satellite, you played with an ante, correct?"

"Most the time," Jack grumbled.

"Then… if you win, Jack, I'll release the both of you peacefully." He smiled as Jack glanced at Kiryu. Divine knew, didn't he? He _knew_ he'd never beaten Kiryu. What was he supposed to do? Kiryu wouldn't let him win, would he? Or would he? "And, just so you two don't get any ideas, if Kiryu wins…" He paused and smirked at Kiryu. "I'll return all your memories. Will that suffice?"

That wasn't fair. They were screwed either way. Given what Divine had said about Kiryu's mind, if they escaped, wouldn't Kiryu's powers fly out of control? Would taking Kiryu away be sentencing him to something worse? And even that was only if he won. If Kiryu won, and he regained everything Divine had taken from him… On the surface Kiryu's victory was the best option, typical really, to make sure Kiryu went all out. But something felt off. Returning Kiryu's memories would be bad for Divine, but he never seemed to concede any battles. What would he be up to?

Kiryu's eyes were blazing. Well, that meant he was already getting fired up. He wouldn't hold back. Not that Kiryu ever held back. He just used different strategies. Kiryu could teach. He could help people learn and grow stronger by playing different ways, giving them a sense of achievement. But this wasn't going to be one of those duels either. Kiryu was going to tear into him and Jack was going to have to stand his ground and give as good as he got.

"Shall we?" Divine said, getting up and striding out.

Kiryu got up, taking Jack's hand and pulling him after Divine. Aki was following but Jack paid no attention to her. He was more interested in Kiryu. He was going up against Kiryu's psychic powers. He'd never felt psychic powers, he didn't know what to expect. Hopefully, Kiryu could control himself and it would be nothing too serious.

_Yusei pushed open the door and glanced back at them. It was nothing more than a store cupboard. Jack frowned and glanced at Kiryu who was glaring at the ground now. What was so bad about the cupboard? He stepped over and investigated inside. It was tiny, barely three steps square. There were empty bottles in one corner, a few books and a tatty old blanket. _

_"What is this place?" Crow said quietly. Kiryu tilted his head away. "Kiryu?"_

_"It's where I was kept," Kiryu said. _

_Jack frowned as Kiryu turned and walked away. His voice had been calm and emotionless, more than it ever had been in the time they'd known him. It was like Kiryu just shut himself off and didn't care anymore. Jack frowned, absently kicking a piece of broken material on the floor._

_"What is that?" Yusei muttered. He crouched and picked up the material. "Leather… it's a collar, Jack."_

_Jack frowned, tilting his head. It was definitely a collar. With a padlock attaching it to a chain. Crow was down with Kiryu, leaving Yusei and Jack to figure this out. It made Jack's stomach churn. Even knowing about Kiryu's story, it was different seeing it. Kiryu had been kept here with a collar and chain, locked in this tiny room? What kind of twisted parent did that? There were several locks on the door. There was no way Kiryu could have escaped on his own. _

_"We could have saved him," Yusei whispered. "Jack, we were here. We were right here and we could have done something."_

_"We didn't know, Yusei," Jack said firmly, turning away and heading down the hall. "If we had we wouldn't have left him. Just take comfort in the fact that he'd safe now."_

They were led to a duel arena, a private one, away from the rest of the Arcadia members. They were both handed duel disk, given Jack hadn't been expecting to duel he didn't have his, and Jack almost stepped back as Kiryu flashed a rather cruel grin. Duelling always got him _so_ riled up.

"Are you ready, Jack?" Divine said with a smug smirk. Jack nodded slightly. "You won't be able to stand against Kiryu's powers, I'm sure."

"Shut up, Divine," Kiryu muttered, slotting his deck into place. "I can handle this without your taunting."

His deck pulsed with dark energy for a moment and Jack winced as his birthmark throbbed for a moment. What was going on with Kiryu's deck? Kiryu smiled and activated his duel disk.

"Let's go, Jack."

**Jack 4000 – Kiryu 4000**

"You take the first turn, Jack," Kiryu called.

Jack nodded and drew his card. "Alright, Kiryu, let me show you the power of a true King. I start by summoning Dark Resonator."

The little Fiend appeared with a little giggle. _ATK 1300/DEF 300_. Kiryu raised an eyebrow, chuckling slightly. Jack knew why. He'd had Dark Resonator for longer than he could remember. Even so, Jack had constantly teased Yusei and Crow for playing the same old decks. So he was slightly hypocritical, he was the oldest, he was allowed to be. Kiryu might have constantly tweaked his deck, but the same basic principles remained. He knew how Kiry duelled, whether he could win was another matter entirely. He just had to be ready for him.

"Next, I set two face downs, and end my turn."

Kiryu sighed and tilted his head slightly. "My draw then."

For some reason, the draw was slower than normal, almost lazy. Kiryu glanced at the card before setting it in his hand. Given how fired up Kiryu had been he seemed remarkably calm about it.

"I start with three face downs," Kiryu said slowly, placing the cards into the slots. "Next, I summon my Infernity Beast." The dog like beast jumped onto the field, wagging its tail happily before sitting at Kiryu's side. And Kiryu actually smiled down at it. _ATK 1600/DEF 1200_. "Hey girl." The Infernity Beast barked and Kiryu scratched its ear. "Who's a good girl, hmm?"

"Kiryu," Divine sighed.

Kiryu lifted his head from his cooing and smiled. "Right. Next! I activate Double Summon. Allowing me to summon a second monster this turn."

Jack frowned as Kiryu tapped the one card left in his hand. He'd never been one to simply toss away his hand. He hated not having a hand. Still it was obvious what Kiryu intended to do now, he just had to be ready for him no matter what that last card was.

"I summon Infernity Spear Bearer to the field." A knight like fiend appeared, wielding a large, sharp looking spear. _ATK 1100/DEF 0_. Jack frowned. Not enough to get around his resonator and Kiryu _had_ to know about its effect. "Now, you can see my true power, _King_, my handless-combo. When I have no cards in my hand, Infernity Spear Bearer gains 800 attack points." The knight's spear grew bigger, glinting in the light. "So, Infernity Spear Bearer will slash through your Dark Resonator."

The knight leapt forwards, slashing its spear which met Dark Resonator's tuning fork. Still the winds kicked up were pretty impressive and Jack felt the shockwave "You forgetting Dark Resonator's effect, Kiryu?"

"Not in the slightest," Kiryu replied, tilting his head. "But even if it can't be destroyed damage goes through."

**Jack 3400 – Kiryu 4000**

"And I have a second monster," he continued. Jack straightened up as the winds died down only to see Infernity Beast getting up and prowling in front of Kiryu. "Let's go Beast! Hell Howling!" Infernity Beast howled, fire forming in its mouth as it jumped forwards, landing on Jack's face down. "And when I have no cards in my hand, you can't activate any traps or spells until after the damage step."

The fire burst from its mouth and Dark Resonator shattered. Jack hissed as the flames licked at the edge of his coat. The heat was more intense than anything he'd ever experienced. Beast pranced back over to Kiryu for more attention. So, this was the power of psychic duellists?

**Jack 3100 – Kiryu 4000**

"Your move, your highness," Kiryu purred.

Jack dusted off his coat, glaring over at Kiryu. He was still the same duellist. Even if his strategy had changed, even if his deck had changed and he had these new powers, he was still Kiryu. He was still _his_ Kiryu. Just a little more deadly. Divine was watching with that self-satisfied grin and Aki was at his side. He had to figure out some way to wrap this up. Divine just looked far too pleased about all this. It couldn't be a good sign.

"Do you understand yet, Jack?" Kiryu muttered. Jack frowned, gazing over at him. "You said it was ok, but it's not, is it? Sharing my pain? Feeling my power? Are you afraid yet?"

"I told you, I'm not afraid of you," Jack snapped. "I'm not afraid of you, I never had been and I never will be. Even when you snapped and became a murderer. We were never afraid of you." He whipped out his card and glanced down. "I'm not going to let you down again. So I start by activating an effect from my hand. When you have a monster and I don't, I can summon Big Piece Golem from my hand." The large rock monster appeared with a thud and Beast growled. Jack smirked. That stupid dog was his first target. _ATK 2100/DEF 0_. "Next my trap Revival Gift! So I can select a tuner in my graveyard and special summon it. And of course, that's Dark Resonator." The small fiend reappeared. "And in return, you get two Gift Fiend Tokens."

Two cartoon like creatures popped up on Kiryu's side of the field, which Beast gave a look of disgust. _ATK 1500/DEF 1500_. Beast was interesting, it seemed the creature was alive. Actually, now he thought about it, perhaps it was the dog he'd always seen Kiryu with. Not that Kiryu seemed at all bothered by the situation.

"Playing like this isn't going to satisfy me, Jack," Kiryu murmured. "Come on, King. Show me that famous strength! Unless it's all hype and you've lost that edge I loved so much."

Jack growled. "You can see the power you gave me then, Kiryu. I tune my Dark Resonator and Big Piece Golem. Remember this, Kiryu? The power you gave me. My very soul! Red Demon's Dragon!"

The dragon roared as it threw its wings out. Finally, Kiryu grinned, looking less bored and lazy and now ready for a proper duel. Divine frowned and squeezed Aki's shoulder for some reason as Red Demon's Dragon lowered its head and set its gaze on Kiryu. _ATK 3000/DEF 2000_.

"Ready, Kiryu?"

"Come at me, Jack."

"Red Demon's Dragon, obliterate his Infernity Beast!"

The dragon swung a flaming fist down, slamming into Infernity Beast and kicking up winds. Kiryu grinned and tilted his head, watching his life points drop. It wasn't a good look. Well, every look was a good look on Kiryu, but this wasn't a look Jack liked. Jack couldn't tell what was going through his mind. And that was when Kiryu was at his deadliest.

**Jack 3100 – Kiryu 2600**

"That's better, Jack," Kiryu laughed. "Much better. I always wanted to see it in person. But…" He laughed and shrugged slightly. "I don't intend to lose… and you're going to pay for destroying my Beast! I activate Infernity Break!" The trap swung open and he smirked. "When I have no cards in my hand I can special summon an Infernity monster from my graveyard, and I'll bring back my dear Beast." The dog howled as it returned and nuzzled up against Kiryu. "And then I can destroy a monster on your field. Like say… Red Demon's Dragon!"

He chuckled and all Jack could do was watch as Red Demon's Dragon was dragged into the ground by ghostly hands. Jack glared over at Kiryu who ran a hand through his hair. What was wrong with him? Where had this new deck come from? It was all so different. Apparently Divine's incentive had worked. Kiryu wanted his memories back more than he wanted to escape. It was so hard to see this as the same Kiryu they'd saved. Their Kiryu would never have looked at him with that level of cruelty and bloodlust, not even in a duel. This was either Divine's influence or the same mental state that drove him to kill that officer. Either way, Jack knew he had to get Kiryu away from all this, and winning the duel was the way to do it.

_Jack found Kiryu sitting on the ground outside the front door. He sighed and Kiryu glanced up as he crouched against wall next to him. Suddenly a lot of things made sense. Like why there'd been bruises around his neck when they found him. And why he was so awkward around them. They had all been there, right in front of that door. They could have saved him and the guilt was going to drive Yusei insane, but Jack knew they couldn't have done anything. They had nothing to feel guilty about._

_"You ok, Kiryu?" _

_Kiryu nodded slightly. "It's over, right? I've got you guys now, don't I?"_

_"Yeah, sure you have," Jack replied._

_"Yeah, you stick with us and we won't let you down, Kiryu," Crow laughed, appearing in the doorway. "We look after our family."_

_"Family?" The idea put a rather cute, confused look on his features. Jack smiled and Kiryu lifted his head, grinning back at him. "Really?"_

_"Of course," Yusei said, joining Crow. "You're family now whether you like it or not."_

_Thunder rumbled in the distance and Jack glanced up. They should get going back to Martha's. He helped Kiryu up and the younger pair followed. Kiryu held onto his arm, his hands shaking slightly. Jack almost smiled. It was rather sweet. _

_The rain began to pour as they walked and Kiryu stopped, letting go of Jack's arm and gazing up at the sky. Yusei and Crow stopped with Kiryu and Jack sighed, shoving his hands in his pockets and gazing back at the trio._

_"I've never been out in the rain," Kiryu whispered. "It's nice."_

_"It's cold and wet," Jack snapped, striding over and pulling Kiryu away. Kiryu was going to be his friend. Yusei and Crow were children, he wanted someone closer to his age to hang out with. "And Martha will kill us if we make you sick again by staying out in the rain. Let's get you home."_

_"Home?" Kiryu laughed, eyes suddenly bright and sparkling. "With you guys?"_

_"Forever," Yusei said as Crow pulled him over._

_"Until I leave for the city," Jack said, glaring down at them. Kiryu laughed. Jack frowned and glared down at him. "I'm going to be King, one day, you'll see."_

_Kiry smiled and nodded. "Ok, I believe you. I'm sure you can make it if you put your mind to it. Because you're strong, right? Inside. And if you've earned it, you'll get everything you deserve."_


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N:** Yes, the end of the duel. Who will win? Dramaticness. And Divine is plotting again. Trying to figure a way around his promises. And there will be more dramatics next chapter. As I'm sure we can imagine. Things will get tricky. So, thank you and enjoy.

* * *

Divine had never been more pleased to see Kiryu on the war path. Unlike last time, Divine was in control of the situation. Not to mention, Kiryu's power was being thrown at Jack. The only reason he'd put such high stakes on the duel was because Kiryu wouldn't lose. He didn't believe for a second Kiryu would lose. Despite being on the back foot, Kiryu had removed Jack's ace monster from the field. He wasn't going to lose.

**Jack 3100 – Kiryu 2600**

"Come on, Jack," Kiryu called, kicking the floor restlessly. "Either do something or finish your turn so I can finish this duel."

"I'm not going to let you win so easily, Kiryu," Jack hissed. "I activate Descending Lost Star. This way I can summon back Red Demon's Dragon in defence. Its level is lowered, its effect is negated and its defence becomes zero, but that's not important." The large red dragon reappeared with a deafening roar. "I activate Desynchro. Now, I can return Big Piece Golem and Dark Resonator to the field and send Red Demon's Dragon back to the field." Divine frowned. He was going to synchro summon again them. "I set one face down and end my turn, Kiryu."

Kiryu tilted his head and drew a card. Why hadn't Jack brought back his dragon? Kiryu laughed and Divine frowned. Now what was he up to? He turned the card to show to Jack, who frowned and clenched his jaw.

"You never liked using synchro monsters."

"Things change," Kiryu replied. "Besides, there's nothing in my deck that can face Red Demon's Dragon head on." He laughed. "I know what you're planning, Jack, and I'm not falling into your traps." He slammed the card down. "So I summon Infernity Sage." The armoured man appeared and folded his arms. _ATK 400/DEF 800_. "So, I tune the two Gift Fiend Tokens you so kindly gave me, with my Infernity Sage."

"It's going to be that weird dragon again," Aki whispered. Divine nodded. "Do you think it really reflects his soul?"

"Who knows with these strange monsters?" Divine murmured. "But, if we assume that face down will allow Jack to bring back his dragon, Kiryu's Ogre Dragon will stop him activating it."

Jack glanced over, obviously having over heard them but Kiryu laughed as the shape of a dragon appeared behind him. "Wrong dragon." Divine gazed over at him. He had a second dragon? "From the moment where life and death meet, absolute zero. Rise, Infernity Death Dragon!"

The dark blue dragon threw open its wings, giving a wailing roar. _ATK 3000/DEF 2400_. The winds nearly knocked Aki over and Divine and Jack had to brace against it. Kiryu's grin widened and Jack lifted his head, glaring straight into Kiryu's eyes.

"Don't look at me like that," Kiryu said. "The problem with life, Jack, is that it all has to come to absolute zero. You can summon up all your strength and power and you can gather up hope and belief, but in the end… you suffer all the more for it."

"Kiryu…" Jack clenched his fists. "You don't believe that."

"Don't I?" he laughed. "I didn't used to. I used to think it would all turn out alright. If you suffered, wouldn't you one day get your reward? If you worked hard, didn't you deserve happiness?" He sneered. "If you gave up all your friends and your home, shouldn't you get to reign as King?" Jack took half a step back and Kiryu grinned. "It's not true though, is it? You gained your place as King, everything you wanted, and for what? So you can be used and told what to say and how to act and controlled more than ever? Don't act like you enjoy it. You're miserable. You're more like an object than ever! You're a puppet King, Jack!"

Jack took a deep breath and shook his head. "And you?"

"Didn't I have it all? And it just destroyed me." He snapped his fingers and his dragon's gaze locked on Jack. "Let me show you. When I have no cards in my hand, Infernity Death Dragon's effect allowed me to destroy one of your monsters. Like Big Piece Golem!"

"I activate Fiendish Chain!" Kiryu growled as chains wrapped around his dragon, effectively disabling it. "You must think I'm stupid, Kiryu, to be so obvious about a trap? You're losing your edge. Although I should be flattered you're showing your King your full power."

Kiryu laughed and shook his head. "My King… you won't mind taking another attack then! Infernity Beast, will attack your Dark Resonator."

Beast threw another blast of fire forwards but Dark Resonator tapping it tuning fork and the fire was repelled. "You keep throwing away attacks like that and I might start thinking you're stupid, Kiryu. Since Dark Resonator is in defence damage doesn't go through."

"No," Kiryu replied. "But this time, Infernity Spear Bearer will destroy your Resonator." The spear slashed through Dark Resonator and the winds pushed Jack back a step. "Your move, Jack."

Jack frowned and drew slowly. Divine didn't blame him for being wary. Kiryu still had two face downs and a good amount of monsters on his field. With his hand empty hand, Kiryu's deck was at full strength. Jack had to be careful or Kiryu could finish it next turn. Despite being certain Kiryu would win, Divine did appreciate a good duel.

"Kiryu," Jack called. "I get it, you're hurting. You tried so hard to protect everyone and do what was right and you got screwed over. You're in this mess and you're so powerless it's driving you insane."

"Wasn't I always?" Kiryu laughed.

"No, you were sick and hurt!"

"No… don't you get it?" he snapped, eyes darkening suddenly. "You have these infernal hopes… dreams…" He ran his hand through his hair. "All the do is drop you into a word of infinite despair and pain… What can you do, Jack? How exactly do you think you can save yourself from that?"

"I gave up everything to get here, Kiryu!" Jack shouted back. "Destiny and higher powers don't exist! If you work hard and make sacrifices you get what you're after. And maybe you didn't get the happy ending you were after, but you're here in the city now… and you don't remember anymore, and you might not ever remember, but we used to talk about this. We used to laugh and joke about wanting to get out here."

"I'll remember soon enough," Kiryu said, suddenly calm and emotionless.

"Much as I'd like that, I'd rather get you out of here," he replied. "I activate Resonator Call. This allowed me to add a Resonator from my hand to my deck. And I'll summon it right away. My Flare Resonator!" Another little Fiend appeared in a fiery puff. _ATK 300/DEF 1300_. "I'm sure you can see where this is going, Kiryu. I tune my Flare Resonator and Big Piece Golem. Welcome back my Red Demon's Dragon!"

Again Red Demon's Dragon's roar filled the room and Kiryu grinned. _ATK 3000/DEF 2000_. He only seemed interested when Jack had his dragon on the field. Divine was starting to wonder if he needed to make Kiryu's medication a little stronger. Or perhaps being locked up for so long had sent him a little stir crazy.

"When Flare Resonator is used for a synchro summon, that monster gains 300 extra attack points." Red Demon's Dragon roared as a red aura surrounded it. "Now, Red Demon's Dragon, destroy his Infernity Beast!"

Kiryu growled as Infernity Beast was shattered again. Divine sighed. He was so attached to the dog. Aki gripped his arm and he glanced down. She was gripping her marked arm. He frowned and rubbed her shoulder gently murmuring to her that she could leave if she wanted to.

**Jack 3100 – Kiryu 900**

"I end my turn."

Kiryu cocked his head, chuckling slightly. "Alright, Jack, you're strong, I'll give you that. But I think it's over now."

"You said it yourself, Kiryu," Jack said, clenching his fists. "You have nothing in your deck to beat Red Demon's Dragon. And your dragon's effect is locked."

"Not for long!" Kiryu laughed and twisted around the card he'd drawn. "I summon Infernity Archer by tributing my Infernity Spear Bearer." An armoured archer appeared out of the light where Infernity Spear Bearer had been. _ATK 2000/DEF 1000_. "Next I activate Dust Tornado." Jack's eyes widened and Kiryu sneered. "What? You thought if I had something to get rid of Fiendish Chain I would have used it by now? Sometimes you have to wait for the right moment, Jack."

The chains around Infernity Death Dragon snapped and it threw its wings open with another shrieking roar. Jack was blown back a little, no matter how he dug his heels in and Divine and Aki were pushed back against the wall. Kiryu was ready to finish it, wasn't he? Jack was staring up at Kiryu, apparently aware that there was nothing left he could do. Kiryu was ready to deal the final blow.

"You put up a good fight, Jack," Kiryu murmured. A cruel grin spread across his lips. "Infernity Death Dragon's effect activates. I select a monster on your field, your Red Demon's Dragon, and destroy it." Infernity Death Dragon roared and shot out a purple fire at Red Demons Dragon, slamming into it and causing it to explode. "And you take damage equal to half its attack!"

The flames carried on through into Jack, slamming him back against the far wall. Jack groaned and braced against the wall as he struggled back to his feet. The dark purple flames were still whipping around him and the winds were still raging. Aki was hanging onto Divine's arm, staring over at Kiryu with her eyes wide and shinning with tears. Divine was well aware of the similarities between this and how her powers had first manifested. The heat was unbearable, even from where they were.

**Jack 1450 – Kiryu 900**

Kiryu was laughing madly. "You wanted to feel my pain, Jack? You said it was alright to share it. Do you regret it yet? Do you realise I really am the monster everyone says I am? It's not too late to surrender."

"Kiryu…" Jack got to his feet slowly, staggering slightly but managing to stand without the wall. "I'm not afraid of you and I never will be!"

"Fine," Kiryu whispered, closing his eyes. "Infernity Archer!" His eyes snapped open once more, eyes burning as he threw his hand up and his Archer raised its bow, taking aim at Jack. "Finish this! Direct attack!"

The archer released the arrow and it slammed into the ground at Jack's feet, sending rubble flying and throwing Jack into the wall again as smoke and dust filled the room, still being whipped around by the winds of Kiryu's power.

**Jack 0 – Kiryu 900**

Divine didn't bother looking into Jack's condition. After that attack Jack wouldn't go far. But Kiryu wasn't calm enough to be handled yet. Even his mind control wouldn't work on him in the condition he was in. He could make out Jack's shape as the dust settled and Kiryu was still at the other end of the field, trembling visibly.

"Aki, be ready if he gets too out of control." Aki nodded and he moved over to Kiryu, watching him carefully. "Kiryu?"

"Jack?" Kiryu whispered.

Divine sighed and wrapped his arms around him, holding him tightly. "It's ok, he'll be ok. He knew the risks of duelling you."

"No, let me-"

"No, come on," Divine said, pulling him away. "You need to be looked after."

"No! Jack! I'm sorry, Jack!"

Divine almost growled and slapped Kiryu. Not hard enough to cause any harm but enough to shake him out of it. Sometimes he needed a shock. "Don't you ever be sorry, Kiryu. Don't ever apologise for your powers! You have nothing to apologise for!"

"I didn't mean to-"

"I know, but if he's a true friend… if he really cares about you, then he will not blame you, or push you away for something that is a part of you, something you can't control." He smiled and stroked his cheeks. "Do you know how painful it is to see you with someone who's so wrong for you?" Kiryu gazed up at him and he smiled gently. He always seemed to revert to this almost childish state after such an emotional outpouring. Perfect to manipulate. "Kiryu, come on, you want your memories back, don't you?"

Kiryu nodded weakly and Divine wrapped his arm around him, gently drawing him out of the room, leaving instructions for Aki to call in the medical staff. Hopefully, this wasn't going to go too badly. Returning Kiryu's memories was going to be delicate. He would hate him again. He frowned and sat Kiryu on the bed. Kiryu was starting to calm down and Divine smiled, stroking his hair gently. Powerful, lethal and intelligent. He was never going to let Kiryu go, even if he had to give his memories back, Kiryu would always be his.

"You should remember, Kiryu," he said softly, stroking his cheeks. "You'll always be my special boy. Hmm? Remember how I saved you from that place? How I gave you back duelling and let you have a life again? I helped you find who you really were."

"You know I appreciate everything you've done for me, Divine," he whispered. "But I need to know the truth now. I'm strong enough to handle it."

"I mean it. You should never apologise and never let anyone blame you. Anyone who loves you, has to love all of you. Some things we can't change, you didn't make this choice, you can't be blamed for it. You must never take anything like that from him."

"He's not like that. Please, Divine, just give me my memories back. I know you took them to protect me and to make me feel better, but I need them now."

Divine nodded and gave him a rough, bruising kiss. Kiryu's eyes widened and he went to shove him off but now he was calmer Brain Control took effect and his eyes dulled. Almost sighing, Divine laid Kiryu back on the bed. Why couldn't he have Kiryu so compliant and easy all the time, without ruining his fire? He hummed, thinking it over. Where to go from here? It was tricky. Still, as long as he had Jack and Kiryu in Arcadia, he could take his time.

Godwin hadn't contacted him yet. Which was strange. He would have thought he'd figure out quickly that Jack was here. It wasn't hard. They both knew of the connection between Kiryu and Jack. They both knew Kiryu and Jack had some kind of connection that went beyond friendship. It wouldn't be hard for Godwin to imagine Jack had gone for a secret meeting with Kiryu and ended up captured. Still, not even Godwin had the power to face Arcadia head on. Not even his _King_ could defeat his dear Kiryu.

Divine smiled and stroked Kiryu's hair. His dear, precious Kiryu. His most powerful weapon. It was starting to feel like Kiryu was more hassle than he was worth. Maybe it was time to start thinking about a plan in case he got too much. Much as he didn't want to think about ever losing his Kiryu, he was realistic. Aki had plenty of power and could take his place with a little more training. He couldn't keep Kiryu if there was nothing in it for him. He'd have to get rid of him. And Jack.

The thought sent shivers down his spine. Yes… the idea of removing Jack not just from Kiryu's memories, but life itself pleased him to no end. To strike a blow against Godwin, this city and revenge on Jack himself. That would be most satisfying. Still, for now, both Jack and Kiryu had uses and power.

For now, he had to keep him promise and return Kiryu's memories. It would a long, slow and exhausting process for both of them. He had expected Kiryu to win and had been prepared for it. It was a small gesture, keeping his promise. When Kiryu's memories returned he would be distrusting and hateful. At least keeping his promise would earn him some good points. He would be back on top soon. Kiryu's mind would be his again in no time.

* * *

Jack groaned as he came to. His body was in agony. What had happened to him? After a few moment, it came back to him. The last thing he remembered was taking the attack from Infernity Archer and hitting ground. And Kiryu screaming to him… something. He couldn't even remember what Kiryu was saying, he couldn't make it out. Then there was nothing more and he'd caught sight of Divine guiding Kiryu away.

Kiryu… Where had Divine taken Kiryu? Jack struggled to get up but there was the clink of metal. Forcing his eyes open, he found his wrist handcuffed to the headrest. Great. Just great. Obviously Divine wanted him out the way. Who knew how long he'd been out? Or what Divine had done to Kiryu while he was trapped here.

The door opened and Jack stretched to see Divine coming in. He didn't look as strong as he had every other time he'd seen him. There was no sign of Kiryu though. As if reading his mind, Divine smirked and leant over him, patting his head.

"Don't worry, he's resting," Divine said. "The process took a lot out of him. He needs time to recover." He smiled and glanced him over. "And how are you? You took quite a bit of damage in that duel."

"I just want to see Kiryu," Jack said.

He wasn't going to play Divine's games. He could get control over anyone's mind given a weakness and he already knew how Kiryu and Jack felt about each other. They'd already given Divine one of their biggest weaknesses. He had to stay firm now.

"I told you, he's resting," Divine replied. "You'll see him soon enough." He hummed thoughtfully and ran his hand through Jack's hair. Jack tried to turn away but hissed as pain flash through him. "You register as psychic."

"I'm not."

"This place is monitored, Jack," Divine explained. "I've seen the readings from your duel with Kiryu. His levels are incredible, yours are above normal. I believe you have latent powers, probably related to that birthmark of yours."

Jack's eyes widened. "How do you-"

"Someone pointed it out while you were being checked over," he said. "You'll see soon, Jack, Kiryu belongs here. Perhaps you do too."

"You're insane."

"No, Jack." He smirked and petted his head like he was a child. "I'm just willing to do whatever it takes to gain power. You and I aren't so different."

"I'm nothing like you!"

"Aren't you? You gave up everything just to get here, didn't you? For the promise of power? Weren't you willing to do anything? Didn't I hear you stole from your best friend?" He chuckled and turned away. "Kiryu should be strong enough to see you by this evening."

Jack growled, watching his head out to the door. "You're wrong about him." Divine paused. "What you said. Three words to describe him. You're wrong."

"You can believe that if you want," Divine laughed. "Don't go wandering off, Jack."

He shut the door and it locked again. Jack growled tugged at the handcuffs. He had to get out of this somehow. For once he found himself wishing Crow was around. He managed to slip out of anything. For now it seemed like there was nothing to do but wait and see what came next. Maybe when Kiryu was brought into see him, he could help him out. If Divine hadn't twisted him further.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N:** Terribly sorry this too so long. Sometimes life gets in the way. So, let's work on this again. Back to work. Kiryu's being all selfdoubty and Jack is trying to reassure him. Thank you and enjoy.

* * *

"Oi, will you wake up?"

"Wha…?" Kiryu blinked and groaned, slowly waking up. He was nice comfortable, listening to the steady breathing and nice and warm under the covers. Waking up didn't suit him right now. "Five more minutes."

"Kiryu!"

There was a jerk and Kiryu was forced to sit up, glaring down at Jack. "What?"

He frowned and glanced over Jack, his gaze settling on the handcuffs. Jack was glaring back at him but really he wasn't going to pass up an opportunity like this. He probably should have been concerned about what Divine had handcuffed Jack but this was too good to be true.

"Kiryu?"

Why did he look so worried? "What's the matter, idiot?"

"Do you remember?"

Remember? He sat over Jack, tilting his head and giving him a confused look. "Remember what?"

Jack's face fell and Kiryu almost smiled. He was so adorable sometimes. He leant over and got him out the handcuffs with next to no effort, deciding this could be more fun. Jack should have paid more attention to how to get out these things when they were in the Satellite. Crow had demonstrated enough times. Jack sat up and Kiryu laughed when he ended up in his lap.

"You remember our duel?"

Kiryu laughed and tilted his head. "How often have we duelled, Jack? Get to the point."

"Kiryu…" He paused and Kiryu smiled. He was going to get hell for this but it was worth it for that adorable look on his face. "Our duel earlier. You've been in with Divine all day."

"Divine…?" He narrowed his eyes slightly. Jack frowned and laid his hand on his cheek. Kiryu tilted his head away and frowned slightly. It was probably wrong how much he loved the hurt look from Jack. "Why are you here, Jack? How did you get here and… chained up?"

"You don't… remember?" Jack's eyes darkened and he shook his head. "But you remember me?"

"You're not making sense, Jack. Honestly, all this stuff about remembering? We were on the phone last…" He frowned and lowered his head. That was something Divine had altered, that night. "I can't believe you heard that." Jack smiled slightly and nodded. That was the truth. He'd been mortified. "Jack, why are you here? I told you I could handle it, didn't I?"

Jack took a deep breath. "Kiryu, it's been… I don't know how long, months, since that night. Divine found out and altered your memories, he erased me completely." Kiryu frowned slightly. "I suppose when he gave you your old memories back he took everything since then. Lots of things had changed."

Kiryu nodded slowly. "So… what did you want to talk about before Divine came in. You were going to ask me something, right?"

"I…" He paused and frowned and Kiryu tilted his head. "The letter you sent me… did you ever… when you said I was special… different… Did you ever think of me as more than a friend?"

Kiryu laughed. Well, he supposed he should stop teasing. He leant in and crushed their lips together. Jack's eyes widen and Kiryu drew back slowly, grinning up at him. "Always."

He laughed and wrapped his arms around Jack's neck, kissing him gently. Jack looked utterly confused, and Kiryu laughed. He shouldn't tease so much but he couldn't help it when Jack looked so cute. He cupped Jack's cheeks and kissed his nose, which wrinkled up in response.

"Jack…" he murmured. "I remember, don't you worry." Jack's eyes widened and a moment later he smacked Kiryu's arm. Kiryu just laughed though. "I'm sorry, Jack, I was only play with you."

"You're pure evil, you know that."

"I'm a monster," Kiryu whispered.

Jack sighed and shook his head, stroking his cheeks. "I told you, didn't I? Monster or not, murderer or not, I don't care. I'm not afraid and I never will be."

Suddenly Kiryu's eyes widened. He'd hurt Jack in that duel. He moved off his lap and offered him a weak smile. Here was him teasing and playing games while Jack could have been seriously injured. He looked him over slowly. He seemed ok, he was shirtless and there were bandages over his chest and arms and up his neck. There were a few cuts and bruises on his face but at least it wasn't any broken bones. Jack noticed his gaze and smiled gently.

"Nothing serious."

Kiryu frowned. "I wonder what Divine has in store for us."

"Who knows," Jack muttered, pulling Kiryu back onto his lap. Kiryu smiled and let himself be manhandled. He'd always loved when Jack pulled him around, he knew what wanted and made sure he got it, Kiryu liked that. "I supposed he has something big planned since he's given back your memories." Kiryu nodded. "Have you got a plan?"

"No…" He frowned at the look Jack gave him. "I have no idea, Jack."

Jack frowned and kissed his cheek gently. "You'll think of something. You always do."

Kiryu nodded. He wasn't so sure anymore. He'd always been the one with the plan. He was the leader, the one who told them what to do. What use was he if he couldn't even do that anymore?

_"You'll think of something." Kiryu shivered slightly as Jack's finger brushed his neck. Jack seemed to notice and drew his hand away. "You always think of something."_

_"Jack's right," Yusei said, leaning back against the door. "Just calm down and focus."_

_"Don't let it get to you," Crow agreed. "We're here, as long as we stick together we'll be fine."_

_Kiryu nodded, taking a few deep breaths and gazing up at them. It was his own stupidity that had got them into this mess. Who'd have thought Team Trap Storm- which Kiryu maintained was a stupid name- would have set a trap for them? He paced the small room nervously. The others didn't say a word about it and Kiryu was glad, even if it was a little embarrassing. Being shut in this little room made it hard concentrate. Jack caught his wrist and pulled him back down onto the floor, holding him gently._

_"Calm down and think, Kiryu."_

"Why does it feel like I'm letting you down?" Kiryu muttered.

Jack shook his head but Kiryu still didn't feel right. He closed his eyes to stop the feeling of the walls closing in. As if reading his mind, Jack moved him down to lie in bed. Jack laid at his side and stroked his hair. What if he couldn't get it right this time? What if he made it worse? Contacting Jack had got him into his mess. Maybe he'd caused all of this. Maybe it was his fault for acting so rashly in the first place.

"Kiryu." He opened his eyes slowly and gazed up at him. "You've never let us down."

"Until I went insane?" Kiryu laughed.

"You didn't let us down. If anything, we let you down. We should have stopped you."

Kiryu almost laughed. How could they blame themselves? Even if he wasn't sorry, he knew it was his fault. His actions got him into trouble, not theirs. He'd accepted that a long time ago. And now it was starting to feel like they really were beaten this time. He'd never given up or been beaten before. Even when he was captured, he wasn't admitting to being beaten. He didn't know how to beat Divine though. They'd never faced anything like him.

Suddenly it all became almost too much. He sat up, despite Jack trying to pull him back down. Kiryu's mind was spinning. What if it was his fault? What if Jack was suffering now because he'd been so selfish and wanted to drag up the past? Why couldn't he have just let it all go? And that was without thinking about the damage he'd done in the duel.

"Kiryu, stop it," Jack warned.

Kiryu's alarm went off and for once he couldn't wait to take his medication. Maybe it would stop everything building up. He took the pills quickly, well aware that Jack was still waiting him. He didn't know what he was supposed to say anymore.

_Kiryu closed his eyes, trying to breathe deeply, focusing on the three around him rather than the tiny room. He should have been more careful. This was all his fault. He bit his lip, trying desperately to think of a way out. They were relying on him. He had to do something._

_"Calm down," Yusei whispered, holding his hands. "Don't be scared, Kiryu."_

_"I'm not scared," he replied, but he knew his voice was weak and trembling. "I'm ok."_

_Crow's hands closed around his and Yusei's and he leant against Jack. They believed in him, they trusted him. He couldn't let them down. After all, what use was he if he couldn't come up with some sort of plan for them? Even with his eyes closed, the walls were closing in. Just a window would have made it better but a window would make it easy to escape. All he could do was be their leader, he had to stay calm and get them answers. Yusei was their technician, Crow was a sneak and a spy and Jack had raw power and strength. Kiryu was their leader, he had to come up with something._

_"Just think, Kiryu," Jack murmured. "We've got plenty of time, just think and calm down."_

_"I can't," he hissed. "I can't think."_

_"Yes you can," Yusei said. "Come on. You can do this. We believe in you, Kiryu."_

Kiryu closed his eyes and leant back against the wall. Jack was still watching him silently. Jack, silent? It was almost a miracle. He quickly finished off his drink and turned to the window, throwing it open and leaning out, taking in the fresh air. They were far too high up to even think about escaping through the window, Arcadia was one of the biggest buildings in the city. He just needed the fresh air.

"You just need to calm down and stop over thinking, Kiryu," Jack said. Kiryu laughed bitterly and there was silence for a moment. "Explain you and Divine to me."

Kiryu glanced at him over his shoulder. That sounded like a demand. "Does a King not need manners?"

"_Please_."

"There's not really any me and Divine," Kiryu said, sitting on the windowsill the in breeze. "He found me in the hospital and decided I had these powers he was interested in. He said I had more psychic potential than anyone he'd ever seen. He was determined to get it out of me anyway he could."

He risked a glance at Jack to see him watching like a hawk. There was a seething anger in his eyes, the same kind of fury Kiryu had felt the second anyone hurt his friends, but there was silent and patient. There was no pity though. He was glad. He didn't care if Jack was disgusted by the story, if he hated Divine or blamed Kiryu himself for it. He sighed and closed his eyes. He didn't care what Jack thought, even if he never wanted to touch him again, as long as he didn't pity him. Kiryu never wanted pity. He hated it more than anything.

"The first time I realised I had powers was when he pointed out that only psychics could see duel spirits like Beast," he continued. "I can make her real, so everyone can see her but…" He sighed and shook his head. "He did this test. He tied my hands and put cards out and then made me talk about you guys and that night and see if he could get me worked up enough to get my powers going. The idea was if my emotions ran high he could see the cards move."

Jack nodded, leaning back against the wall, a better position to watch him from. "Did it work?"

"No." He laughed and shook his head. "No… no matter how angry and hurt I was, and how much I wanted to lash out, I can't hate you guys. Except maybe Yusei."

"He didn't be-"

"So, when that didn't work, he tried to different tactic," he continued. He didn't want to hear Jack defending Yusei anymore. "We were arguing, which I could handle, when suddenly he grabs me up and kisses me out of nowhere. I mean, obvious, I was really confused and I tried to ask him what the hell he was doing when he did it again. Only this time it wasn't really spur of the moment. He obviously wasn't going to let me go…" He frowned and turned his gaze back out the window. "Everything just went out of control and suddenly he was being thrown into the wall and there was this wind and…"

"Kiryu," Jack said quietly. He glanced over and Jack tilted his head. "You should have told me all this and let me tell Godwin. He's trouble, but he can help. You were always so stubborn and proud."

"It wouldn't have done any good," Kiryu snapped, glaring over at him. "He's too powerful, you've seen that!"

"Stop it!" Jack yelled back. "Stop talking like that! This isn't like you."

_Kiryu stumbled back into the holding cell as Team Trap Storm laughed. He must have been dragged out an hour ago, and spent the entire time with them trying to threaten and intimidate him into handing over their sectors. Of course, he was having none of it. He wasn't ever going to let go of his team or their sectors. And this team didn't seem like the kind who'd go through with their threats of hurting his friends. If he thought they were actually in danger, he would have considered it for longer, but he'd made a judgement. _

_He was caught by Jack as Yusei and Crow tried to push open the door before it locked fully. They didn't manage and quickly returned their attention to Kiryu. He was a little bruised but nothing serious. Of course, they didn't listen to that. _

_"I'm alright, I'm alright," he said, pushing them away slightly. "Well… as ok as I can be when I'm locked in this _box_."_

_"Ignore the room," Yusei said. "What did they do? What are they after?"_

_"They just knocked me around a bit, nothing serious," Kiryu replied, glaring at the door. "They want our sectors. Of course, with us in here there's not much we can do to stop them."_

_"What do we do then?" Crow said. "Any ideas?"_

_"I don't know!" he snapped. They stared at him for a moment before he took a deep breath and shook his head. "I'm sorry. I just… don't like being in a corner like this with no options and no ideas."_

There was silence for a while before Jack finally spoke up again. "He'd trying to turn us against each other, isn't he?"

"What makes you think that?" Kiryu muttered.

"We both know even the closest friends will start to drive each other crazy after a while," he said. "He's locked us up and is just going to leave us here? We'll turn against each other and he'll swoop in as the hero?"

"Sounds like the kind of thing he'd do," he admitted quietly. "He's twisted. He only cares for power and will do anything to make it his."

"I had started to notice that, actually."

Kiryu sighed and nodded. Taking his memories and keeping him on side as his lover… all that was just to keep control of his power. The second his control started to slip he had to find a new plan.

"At first I…" He frowned and drew his knees to his chest as Jack came over. Jack didn't say a word, he just gazed out over the city in silence. "After that first time, I was more… I was alright with it. He wasn't exactly… it was alright at first. Then he changed. He was rougher and liked it when I fought him and when we argued. I didn't think much of it until I realised it was just another way to keep control over me, to _own_ me."

"Why did you let him do it then?"

"Because I didn't want him to do something more drastic. I must sound so stupid and childish." To his surprise, Jack smiled and kissed the top of his head. "Jack-"

"He's not going to get away with it," Jack said. "I swear, Kiryu. We will make him pay, all you need to do is calm down and think about it."

"I'm trying," he said with a sigh. "I am _trying_."

"I know you are. You remember T Sector?" Kiryu smiled and nodded. "How hard you found it. It's like that. You got us out. Now you need to calm down and think like last time. It'll come to you."

_Kiryu was sure days passed locked up in that tiny room. And still nothing came to him. The others tried to comfort him when he got worked up. It wasn't going well though. The tiny space was driving him insane and more and more arguments were breaking out. _

_And then it hit him._

_"Hey!" he called through the door. "Hey, let me out! I know one of you is out there. Open up, I want to make a deal."_

_"Kiryu?" Yusei said softly. "What's going on?"_

_"Just shut up!" Kiryu snapped. "Just everyone shut up, you're driving me crazy! Let me out of here!"_

_The door opened and he was tugged out. The other three were staring after him, he knew that, but that was ok. If it worked they'd forgive him. Kiryu was thrown to the ground in front of the team leader and he lifted his head slowly._

_"You want to make a deal?" the leader said._

_He nodded slightly. "There has to be something we can work out."_

_"We're not arguing with you, boy," he snapped. "You'll hand over your sectors or you and your friends will be in serious trouble."_

_"I don't care about them," Kiryu said, getting to his feet. "I'm done with them, just let me go. I'm not going to waste away in there for them."_

_He laughed and shook his head. "I knew you were the sensible one. Agree to hand over your sectors."_

_"All but S Sector."_

_"Fine. Get out of here."_

"T Sector…" Kiryu murmured, leaning against Jack. "You're a genius."

Jack frowned and gazed down at him as Kiryu smirked. He got off the windowsill and shut the window. Yusei had pointed out once or twice that Kiryu sometimes seemed to be making his place up as he went because he rarely told them the entire plot. Truth was there were times when he did make it all up as he went.

"Kiryu?" Jack called, watching him pace.

"You're going to have to trust me," Kiryu replied. "I have an idea, but really, you have to trust me." He smiled and sat on the bed. "I won't let him take you from me again."

Jack nodded, his uncertainty obvious in his eyes. "I trust you, but you make it hard sometimes, Kiryu."

"So…" Kiryu purred. "Since we have to wait for Divine, I think we should be keeping busy. I seem to remember I won a duel."

He smirked as Jack took half a step back, probably remembering the penalties that Kiryu had imposed when they were younger. He'd made sure to punish everyone when they lost. It was one thing to teach them but they still need to have a punishment.

"Don't worry," he laughed, picking up the handcuffs. "Things are a little different this time around, aren't they?"


End file.
